Rider to Vampire
by Star AJT 84
Summary: Rosario to Vampire redone in a college setting with a Kamen Rider twist.
1. Academy Vampire

**Rider + Vampire**

(Disclaimer: I don't any of 'Rosario + Vampire' nor anything of 'Kamen Rider', anything else is as original as I could possibly do.)

1) Academy Vampire

Tsukune Aono, age 18, is an average young man with no special skills and a passing grade of B's and C's in high school entering college. But he's used to being average, even though no college would accept him, and then by some stroke of luck he was able to graduate and by some miracle (according to his absent-minded but well-meaning parents) he was enrolled into a college way out in the country.

He has short dark-brown hair and light-brown eyes and is dressed in a light-blue colored standard uniform for the academy he's going to enter soon so he'd make a fresh new start in college life this spring.

Tsukune thought to himself, '_I can't believe my own father would actually believe a nice priest would just_ happen _to be passing by and by some coincidence hands out an application form for some unheard-of college in the middle of nowhere in Japan just for me. I've even tried to tell them that it's a missing item, but they're far too preoccupied. It's a wonder I'm even related to them._'

With no other options, he had to go enroll so he'd really witness college life and by luck he was accepted. Now on the bus, Tsukune had no idea this would be the beginning of the weirdest time of his life.

"So…" says the mysterious bus driver, "entering Yokai Academy, eh?" Tsukune gulps, "Uh… yeah." "I hope you've said all your goodbyes…" Tsukune exclaims, "WHAT?!" the driver chuckles, "Because as soon as we come out of next looooong tunnel you'll see the academy. And it's so scary that perhaps—— you may never see _anything_ again!!" Tsukune is startled, '_WHAA?!_'

Hearing his cell phone ring, he picks it up and nervously replies into it "Moshimoshi, Kyou-chan?" On his phone, his cousin's says to him, "Hey, Tsuki! I've heard from Kasumi-Obasan that you're going to enter some college called Yokai Academy. Is it true?" Tsukune sighs and nods, "Yeah." She continues on his phone, "Amazing, my precious is going to attend some mysterious school. I did some research——"

Much to his shock, he lost the connection on his phone just as soon as he enters a very long tunnel. Later, as soon as the bus came out of the bus…

The doors opened, signaling Tsukune to get off. "He-he…" snickers the bus driver, "welcome have arrived, sonny boy." The immediate area looked to be desolate and barren. The only kind of vegetation around was the scraggly trees and some moss that grew on them. The sky was murky and foreboding, with lightning and sounds of thunder, offering no comfort. The most terrifying thing in the scenery was the almost obscene amount of tombstones that were littering the grounds and the sight of bones lining most of them. The next scare was the wildlife of the crows, owls, bats, and probably wolves according to the distant howling. Next to the bus as soon as it stopped is a scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern head with a sign reading 'Yokai Academy'.

"Be careful," said the driver one last time before driving back into the tunnel. Moments after the bus disappeared… "WAIT A MINUTE!" shrieks Tsukune, "What kind of college ground is this?!"

Lightning crashed some more,

"I… I can't believe how creepy this place is…" jittered Tsukune, "it's like that tunnel led to a different world. And I mean _completely_ different!"

Remembering what the mysterious bus driver said, Tsukune gulps but summons some courage to move on, "Okay… this is _scary_. But Yokai itself can't possibly be as horrifying as that crazy driver claimed it to be."

Slowly, Tsukune walks on into the dark forest, thinking that perhaps it's a hoax. As he walked on, the sky seems to calm down giving some comfort, even the spooky sounds lessened. While nearing the edge of the forest, he spots a massive complex of ominous mansion-like buildings in the distance.

Tsukune then gets nervous, "Could that be… the main campus? From top to bottom, it looks more like a series of haunted mansions merged into a ghost town."

A slight growl from the distance sets him off, "That's it! I've seen enough! I'm going home!"

As he was about to turn to leave, "Huh? What is this?" he stops and bends over to pick up a white-colored stone covered in black gunk. It appears to be square-shaped with frilled wing-like side corners, a circular black gemstone held in with fangs, angled horns on the top corner, and a small triangular point on the center-bottom corner. "At least I can show that she-devil Kyou-chan a souvenir from this trip."

"Watch out!" he heard and he turned to see a girl coming towards him on a bicycle, which screeched to stop. He was frozen in fear and unable to move out of the way, "UWAAAAH!"

CRASH!

"UGH… OW-OW-OW! OW!" moaned Tsukune as he crawled up to stand, finding an upside-down pink bicycle with its wheels whirring. Dazed, Tsukune groans out "I got a hit by a wheeled vehicle. Even my luck isn't that bad. But where'd this bike come from all of a——"

FUP! BING! "OH!"

Feeling something unbelievably soft all of the sudden, Tsukune's line of sight returned to see his hand on the right thigh of a girl. '_Oops! A girl!_' gulped Tsukune, unconsciously squishing the girl's thigh accidentally. He also realized he was on top of her when she crashed into him.

The young lady groans, "Ow… I'm sorry… I'm anemic… I got a little dizzy and…" Tsukune gulps "Are y-you okay?"

As she looks up to him, his only thoughts are '_Whoa! She's… _CUTE_! I have never seen any other girl this beautiful before in my entire life! _'

Indeed the girl is; a cute face, lovely long flowing pink hair, eyes like emeralds, creamy skin tone, a slender build, the works. Around her neck is a black leather choker with a metal belt buckle on the left side of her neck, strands of beads dangled around it, and in front is a chain with a silvery rosary with a strange round ruby in the center of the cross.

'_Who cares how scary this place is?_' sighs Tsukune, then he remembers that his other accident. Also realizing their predicament, the young woman quickly sat up on her knees and placed her hands in front of her skirt. She blushes furiously as Tsukune's hand is now on the other thigh. Tsukune reels backward with a nosebleed, he accidentally touched her thighs.

He tries to get away, exclaiming a series of apologies and explanations of the accident.

"AH! Oh no! Blood!" exclaimed the young woman at the sight of his blood. She pulls out a handkerchief and readies it to wipe away the blood, "H-here…" then she blushes and acts like she's suddenly drugged. "the scent… of blood…" she leans into him, making his heart beat faster. She says quietly, "I'm losing control."

Tsukune thought to himself, '_No way am I this lucky so early. What the heck is going on?_'

"You smell nice," she said huskily. Tsukune sniffs her and politely says, "Your smells so wonderful."

"I'm sorry," says the beautiful woman, "but… you see…"

She slowly leaned in to Tsukune some more to…

"I'm a vampire."

GABU-CHUUUUUUUU!

Bite him!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seconds later, after sucking some blood, she removes herself from him and jerks back, "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"EEEEEEE-GYAAAAA! OH MY BLOOD! GOD, HELP ME! SHE SUCKED MY BLOOD!" screamed Tsukune. He stops to notice something else around his neck, '_Ara? There's no wound. She must've licked the blood off._'

The girl bows and apologizes, "I really am sorry! My name is Moka Akashiya! I'd never dream of doing anything like that… if I weren't a vampire, it'd be less painful."

Tsukune asks, "A vampire? Like afraid of crosses and garlic? _That_ kind of vampire?" Moka nods, "Yes." Then she got into a dream-like state, "and I have to say, you have really delicious blood!" She sighs in a satisfied way.

Tsukune chuckles lightly, until he noticed the item he found is no longer anywhere in the location they're in! "Huh?" he dashes around, looking for it, and then exclaims, "It's gone!" Moka was confused, "Gone? What's gone?"

Realizing that if he told Moka that if he has dropped some strange stone when she crashed into him, she may laugh at him, Tsukune had to make an excuse. But he knew he had to ask first, "Moka-san, if I were to tell you that it was a strange stone that I found went missing just when you crashed into me, would you laugh at me?" She shook her head, "Only if you admit that it was a friendly joke. I'm sorry I made you lost it." Tsukune sighs, '_She's really polite._'

With both getting up to their feet, Tsukune and Moka began walking towards their destination again. Nervously looking at the beautiful girl beside him, Tsukune noticed that she was wearing a uniform similar to his, save for the fact it was meant for girls. He says, "I take it that you're a Yokai Academy freshman like me too." She smiles and nods, "Yes."

Gathering their things, they later venture toward the campus, everything looks much friendlier to Tsukune with each step.

"Ano…" shyly spoke Moka, "Now that you know I'm a vampire… do you hate our kind?" Tsukune gulped nervously but then shook it off with slightly nervous laughter, "Well, I don't think so. I mean it'd be amazing to meet another vampire like you. It's unique, really."

He then quickly thought to himself, '_Maybe she was just giving me a friendly hickey. She also probably was once someone like one of those outcast/freak patients in that American movie, 'Transylvania 6-5000', which Father watched other 8 years ago._'

Moka smiles brightly, which made Tsukune's heart skip lots of beats, "Thank goodness! Let's be friends! I was worried that things would be so horrible, like me spending the rest of my life being alone like before, but that comes with being new around first times in new places!" Tsukune's heart beats uncontrollably, '_OHH… so innocent yet definitely super-cute!_'

He introduces himself, "M-my name is Tsukune Aono." She giddily smiles, "It's nice to meet you, Tsukune! Let's talk again after the commencement ceremony!"

She hugged Tsukune's arm even tighter, making the young man blush even brighter. Tsukune just had to ponder what other crazy things were going to happen at Yokai Academy. '_Gosh!_' sighed Tsukune, '_to have actually meet such a girl and make friends with her on my first day of college… SUPER-LUCKY!_"

Tsukune had lost Moka during the entrance ceremony, but he got over it. Finding his classroom was very easy. He had quickly discovered that people weren't looking at him at all. Still, no one really went out of their way to talk to him. That was fine by the shy young man. He seems far too mediocre to be communed with. Entering his classroom (1-3), he picked out a desk that was out of the way so no one would seek him out for anything.

As more and more students filed in, an older woman wearing bright clothes, a round kitty bell around her neck, and glasses entered the room with a wave. She was a pretty woman with short blonde hair and what looked like cat ears on her head. Waving lazily behind her, a yellow-furred tail was connected to her. Tsukune had to admit that she was very cute and appealing, even if it wasn't out loud.

"Welcome, everyone, to Yokai Academy!" she cheered, bringing equal cheers from the students on the classroom. "I'll be your homeroom teacher, Miss Shizuka Nekonome!"

Tsukune remained quiet through the cheering. He had to admit that it was nice that the school seemed like such a nice place. The scenery could use a little bit of work, but the people didn't seem to be too bad.

"Now, as I'm sure you're all aware," Ms. Nekonome continued, drawing a pointer. "This college is a school for monsters!"

DOOM!

'_MONSTERS?!_' thought Tsukune, '_Oh no! I must've landed into hell by accident!_'

Tsukune's aware about monsters that it was usually in their nature, according to the movies and books, to have preyed on humans. If they so much go to suspect him of human blood, he'd be in deep trouble right about now, so it's best to lay low and silent at the moment.

"So, like it or not, humans run the world!" Ms. Nekonome continued. "That means we monsters, in order to survive, have to learn to co-exist with them, every one of our tribes and every other race too. That is the mission of this school! Peaceful co-existence with the humans!"

'_OH NO!_' thought Tsukune, '_Oh no! I don't fit in, I'm human!_'

"That brings us to rule #1!" the catty teacher continued. "You will retain your human appearance at all times!"

Tsukune felt a wave of fear at that announcement. Even though everyone around him look human, he began to subconsciously imagine them as shadow creatures looking hungrily at him.

"Does everyone understand this?" Ms. Nekonome asked seriously. "This is our first key of survival among the humans. To practice the art of disguise, please do not reveal your true nature, even to your fellow students. With the exception of special conditions, you cannot take your true form."

"Oi sensei," asked one of the students "can't we just eat all the puny humans?" He had long brown hair that reached his neck, a muscular body, some piercings on his face, and a row of earrings on his left ear. "And in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them. Those rules are boring anyway."

Tsukune was shocked when he heard this. This sounded like something an unsavory barbarian would say, even if he was human. He slowly turned his head to see who'd spoken. He looked at the student who was smirking while licking his lips.

"Oh, that's just silly, Komiya-kun!" Ms. Nekonome sighed. "You don't have to worry about humans here though. All the faculty and fellow students are monsters just like you. This school exists behind a special barrier so no humans have ever seen it. Well, seen it and lived."

Komiya scoffs, "Still smells like a human's around here."

'_Oh no!_' shivers Tsukune, '_I think I'm a dead man either way! Father, that wasn't a sign from above, it was a lure into the afterlife. If I die here, I hope I can haunt you and make your life a living hell! More to the point, I've got to find a way out of here! _'

A sudden sliding sound that went with the opening of the door suddenly sounded off. It cut off the rather grim conversation.

"I'm sorry!" a familiar voice to Tsukune apologized. "I got lost in the halls after the welcoming ceremony…and…sorry I'm late!"

"That's okay," Ms. Nekonome smiled reassuringly. "Just take an empty seat anywhere." Ms. Nekonome thought to herself, "_Oh, what a polite cutie._"

Stepping into the classroom, Tsukune immediately recognized the beautiful Moka Akashiya. He blushed again while all the male students in the room began to gape at her beauty. The way she walked down the aisles of desks made her look almost like a model walking down the strip. She certainly had the face and figure for such an occupation if she wanted one.

"W-who is that?" one boy gasped. "The silky hair, the beautiful eyes," added another. "That can't be a disguise," a third gasped. "She's too…too," "BEAUTIFUL!!" the general male populace of the room cheered. One exclaims, "Suddenly my life here is worthwhile!"

Moka seemed to be a little surprised at how the entire classroom seemed to be reacting to her entry. It didn't even occur to her that she was really that beautiful. Still, she continued down the aisle toward an empty desk. As she got closer, she noticed a familiar head of hair.

"Hmm?" she blinked. Leaning close, she managed to peek at the blushing face of the boy who owned the head of hair. "Tsukune?" "H-hai, Moka-san?" Tsukune mumbled.

"It IS you, Tsukune!" Moka cheered happily. Lunging forward, she wrapped her arms around the young man, making him blush an atomic red. "We're in the same classroom! Isn't it great?"

Tsukune was too busy blushing and shocked at the same time to answer her. Even if he did, he didn't have much of a breath to do it. Moka was squeezing him too tightly. As the reunion was going on, the other students in the room were making their own comments.

"Huh?! Who is that guy?!" "How does he rate a hug from her?!" "How does a weirdo like that know her?!"

Obviously the males in the room weren't happy at how Moka was being so friendly with Tsukune. Saizou was also giving Moka a lecherous look as well. He'd just found his target. The guy was of no consequence and would be collateral damage anyway.

When class had ended, Moka had immediately wanted to explore Yokai Academy. Not having much else to do, and being too shy to turn Moka down, Tsukune had become her exploring buddy. Most of the time had been the poor boy getting dragged around by the excitable vampire.

"Wow," she smiled. "The main halls are so clean! Neat!"

"Um…y-yeah," Tsukune mumbled.

While Moka was taking in all the sights in the school with sparkling eyes and happy smile, Tsukune was too dazed to notice the people around them. '_Wha-what is this?_' thought Tsukune lost in his thoughts '_The whole day felt like a nightmare… but suddenly, it's turned into a wonderful dream. Yeah, who's afraid of monsters anyway?_'

Walking along the school hallways again, Moka and Tsukune were subjugated to the lustful/hateful stares of the males in the general vicinity. Moka was again oblivious to the looks, but Tsukune was all too aware of who they were aimed at.

Males were all stopping and staring at Moka as she went past them. It was obvious that they were lusting after her from the way they stared at her. "W-woah." "She's beautiful!" "What a babe!" "What a hottie!" "Must… date her!" "Who's the guy with her?" "Who cares?!" "If he gets in my way, he's dinner!"

Tsukune shivered as he heard the subtle threats against him. He really didn't want this to be his college life. Being friends with Moka was good since she was really nice. Still, being ostracized because of whom he was friends with wasn't something he wanted to go through. He had enough of that going through elementary, junior, and high school.

"They're right you know," said another familiar if not creepy voice. Tsukune snaps out of it to discover that it's the brute, Saizou Komiya. The creepy disguised monster was looking at Moka, "Moka-chan… my name is Saizou Komiya. Remember it."

The male students are spooked by Saizou, seems like to Tsukune that he's the type of monster one mustn't mess with. More proof was displayed when Saizou picks up Tsukune by the collar of his jacket, leaving the poor boy's feet to dangle in midair. Moka gasps in horror at the sight of this. Tsukune remembers him as the student with a taste for humans.

The other students grew fearful too, Tsukune heard their frightened comments. "Oh no! It's Saizou Komiya!" "One of the real monster mashers?!" "Yeah, an ill-mannered suspicious rogue." "He's molested many girls!" "He caused so much trouble in the human world that they sent him here, like it's some kind of reform school."

Throwing Tsukune to the ground, Saizou looms over Moka, "Wouldn't you like me; far superior to that sort of scummy guy? Why don't we go off somewhere, babe; just the two of us having some fun?"

Moka is less than interested in the creep, "EEP!" She grabbed the fallen Tsukune and ran away!

Saizou cracks his knuckles, "I'll take it as a no. Oh, well… enjoy him… while he lasts."

Back with Moka and Tsukune, from under a staircase, Tsukune returns to his feet as Moka pants for breath. Moka encouragingly smiles, "Whoo! That was kinda scary, huh?" Tsukune nods, "Yeah." "Are you all right, Tsukune?" "Uh… yeah! I'm fine! I'd hate to find out what kind of monster _that_ guy was, if the rules allowed it."

"But…" says Tsukune, "why are you being so friendly to me, Moka? We've just met today, I never really talked to a woman before aside from my mother and cousin, and where I come from I'm just another worthless average guy…"

Moka grabbed Tsukune's hands and said directly, "Don't say that! You're hardly average or worthless or anything to me, Tsukune!" Tsukune blushed, "Huh?"

Moka blushes, "Besides… you… already let me suck your blood! Tee-hee!" Tsukune dropped to the ground, "GUH!"

Moka continued, "Be proud of yourself! Your blood is Grade A in my book! Way more delicious than any I've drunk out of transfusion bags! Full-bodied, sweet-flavored, mineral-balanced; everything's perfect!" Tsukune got up and shrieked, "I'm a person, not a bottle of wine for vampires!"

Moka sighs, "Also, truthfully… y-you were… my first, Tsukune." Tsukune gasps and thinks to himself, '_Usually, people say that about the first person they've slept with or… or kissed._' Moka enthusiastically smiles, "The first person I really sucked blood from! And a girl never forgets her first time!"

Tsukune blushes, "Moka-san…" Moka palms him, "Oh, stop! I'm embarrassed!" WOMP! She rushes off toward the doors for more exploring, unaware of Tsukune tailing behind, recovering from the blow. '_She's strong._"

Smiling, Tsukune and Moka headed out to explore even more of the school. Tsukune was amazed at how much energy Moka had. If he'd run away, he'd be really unhappy. He rarely stayed out after school, despite what his cousin Kyouko tried to do to convince him otherwise. Taking a break on a bench, they get a few drinks from an almost spooky looking juice vending machine; iced tea for Tsukune and tomato juice for Moka (which happens to be a favorite of hers next to Tsukune's blood).

Walking past a dorm, which is obviously the jocks' dorm due to the loud party sounds, Tsukune hears someone from said place call out "weakling!" repeatedly. Moka looks around curiously and asks Tsukune, "Where is he?" Tsukune gulps, "I think they were talking about _me_." Moka disbelieved it, "No way." Tsukune pulls her hand, "Let's just get out of here, because I think otherwise."

Tsukune was enjoying the sweet normal moments with Moka, almost as if he was dating her. She introduces him to the dormitories they're going to be staying in, much to his fright they appear to be haunted, which is, to him, disturbingly quite the theme of the entire college campus. Despite his thoughts, Moka finds it dreamy as it is in a way more like a monster's dream.

"Oh yeah!" says Moka, "By the way, what type of monster are you?" Tsukune gulps then thought of the best excuse, "Actually, the rules state specifically that you're not supposed to do so." Moka giggles, "Sorry, earlier I didn't know that there was such a rule, so forget about it!"

He says to her, "Once I've heard my father tell me the story of a vampire that tried to destroy the world almost 25 years ago, but I've passed that off as a scary bedtime story." Moka's face cringed, Tsukune noticed this and asks, "Was it true?" Moka sadly nods, "Yes… it was such a dark day for many worlds, including the humans and the monsters. You shouldn't have shook it off as some silly bedtime story, he was looking for something and went mad until he met his end at the humans' hands. He was said to be even scarier than me."

Tsukune says, "Although I already know you're a vampire, still… to me you appear very much like a normal human." Moka presents the cross-like charm over her chest (giving Tsukune somewhat of a view), "Listen, if this rosary over my chest is removed from the seal… I'll become reeeeally scaaaaary."

Tsukune thinks back to the best of his knowledge, "Rosary's are sort of Christian artifacts that are supposed to drive away unholy, right?" Moka nods, "Yes, but this special one locks up my vampire powers, I don't like causing trouble and because of this I can keep my powers in check."

Tsukune gulps in shock, '_She's serious! Even though she's different from humans like me and appears so cute and gentle, she's a vampire._'

Moka sighs, "This is basically a sealing amulet in actuality. Even I cannot get it off." Tsukune says, "Even still, that guy got what he deserved 25 years ago but Moka is Moka even in you're in your true form! So it'll be all right." Moka glomps Tsukune, "Thank goodness!"

Then Moka says, "Of course, even with her powers locked up… a girl still needs blood." She bites him again. CHOMP! "OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!"

Later the next morning… as soon as Tsukune prepares to get away as quickly as possible, just soon as after he delivers his withdrawal notice, '_I wrote the letter of withdrawal to the principal… but for some reason I just can't bring myself to deliver it. Should I give up or stay? I don't want to be separated from Moka-san…_'

A familiar voice calls out to him, "Yo, wait up, loverboy." Tsukune turns to find Saizou leaning against a tree and then corners him at a concrete wall. Malevolently, Saizou growls "You spent an awful lot of time with Moka. How dare you do so! What is your true form?"

Knowing the campus' rules and how he's going to die if the fact that he's human gets out, Tsukune had to think of something to defend himself, "I think I'm related to… the Tsugiri Vampire Tribe." Saizou drops him and punches the wall behind the victim, displaying his awesome might!

Everyone around them clapped softly, just to stay on the stronger one's good side.

Saizou growls, "A Tsugiri Vampire? So you do belong with them, the other vampires are nothing but really powerful immortals compared to those weak-spirited lower-classed fiends!" Saizou's hand expanded and displayed claws, "Weaklings like you are not even worth my time!" Tsukune was more surprised that he came up with a _real_ tribe of vampires than how the thug's hand transformed.

Saizou turned and left, "Don't let me catch you near Moka again. If you so much as talk to her, you're a worm feast."

Tsukune's mind was made up; '_That does it! This place and every person in it is hazardous to my health!_' he marched his way toward the entrance he came in by. Moka pops out of nowhere and hugs him, "Tsukune! We'd better hurry or else we're gonna be tardy for being late!" Tsukune looks at Moka and sadly sniffs before continuing on his choice of destination.

Moka was worried, "Tsukune? What's wrong? Are you sick? Why do you have your luggage with you?" As tears crept out from his eyes, Tsukune says, "I don't belong here… it's too scary here, I'm leaving for the human world and staying there."

Moka was shocked, she held onto him and angrily states "No! You can't go to some human campus! I hate humans!" Tsukune's world came crashing around him as he paled. She continued, "I attended human schools until high school and yet I was isolated! No one believed in monsters, I felt like a freak! I even thought that it'd be better if I didn't exist." She smiles, "It was tough, but then you said that I was all right even though you found out I was a vampire. Now… for the first time, I know I'm not really alone!"

Tsukune's face still darkened with contained unhappiness. Moka takes Tsukune's hand and says, "You can't go, Tsukune! We'll get through this together!" Tsukune didn't move, no matter how hard she pulled. "Moka-san," carefully asks Tsukune "do you really hate humans?" "What's wrong?" she asked. "You look pale, Tsukune." She reached out to him but he backed away, averting his eyes.

"What you said confirms my decision to leave immediately… I'll never belong anywhere. I can never really fit in," he said.

Now Moka was worried, "Tsukune? What are you talking about?" he asks, "Moka-san, what if… what if I told you I was human; those 'monsters' that you hate? Would you still stop me?" She gasps in shock. Tsukune says to her, "I'm a human. I got into this school by mistake!"

Moka then tries to protest "But you can't be! I mean-" her words got caught in her throat. She'd said she hated humans. "So. Now you know," says Tsukune, "that's how you look at me. I was right all along; this isn't the place for me."

Shocked at Tsukune's admittance for a few moments, Moka then realized he was leaving, ran up to him, and gripped at his shoulder to stop him, she cries as she asks him, "Wait! Tsukune… Is it really true? I——" Before she could say anything else, He turns to her one last time and angrily yells out, "Let go! You hate humans! Right? Well, excuse me for befriending a monster!" He then ran off, leaving the only friend he had in the entire college ground.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out.

Inwardly, Tsukune felt a part of him silently say 'Goodbye' to her while he never looked back.

Tsukune was walking aimlessly with his hands in his pockets. He knew it was just a matter of time before he had to leave. He was not a monster, just a human. Maybe it would be better if he just left. His only friend in the school said she hated humans so what were the chances for someone like him who was human?

Looking at the scarecrow-like sign and then his withdrawal note, Tsukune says "Forget college, now I can go back to my totally _average_ life." Then he remembers her words from one of their last talks together; "For the first time, I know I'm not really alone".

He felt his heart sink, "…but …is this what I really want?" He asks himself why'd he run away and regrets it. He walks up to the sign to find a notice that's stating something really important——

"What? The bus is only here around once a month?" shouts Tsukune in shock. He realizes, "So I cannot get out of here until next month? How on earth will I survive until then?"

Someone crept behind him and said, "You can if you come with me." Tsukune quickly turned to find a dreadlock-haired man dressed in black silk carrying a black rose-shaped box in his hand. The man smiles sinisterly, "You are chosen to join the Magnificence Of New Supremacy To Every Realm."

Tsukune says, "I don't know. I've just left the college grounds, until I've noticed the sign reading that the bus only shows up once a month. This whole thing is too sudden. How will I know that this Magnificence Of New Supremacy—— WAIT A MINUTE! Isn't it initialed to MONSTER?" the man with dreadlocks nods, "Yes, and you're chosen to be a new recruit."

Tsukune, having enough of craziness, angrily questions the stranger, "And should I refuse?" Unfazed, the dreadlock-wearing stranger says, "Golunoids, grab him but not too tightly."

Popping out of thin air, inhuman yet humanoid skeletal creatures with sullen black eyes and pale faces clad in black cloaks were coming out and surrounding the poor young man. They made sounds like "GAAH!" "KUU-KUU-KUU!" "GUH-AHH!" "FUHAAAA!" "HWOOO!" "KHI-KHI-KHI!" "GAU!" and "UWOOOOH!"

Tsukune tensed up, "Okay, now _this_ is hell!"

————

Alone in the forest, Moka sadly kicks pebbles around, feeling sad for emotionally hurting the only friend, "No… it can't be true… I finally make a friend… I think I have a real friend for the first time in my life, and… even though he was human, he was accepting to these until I've driven him away… all because I've said I hated humans."

She heard strange shouts, "That's not of any monster I ever heard before." Slowly, she walked into the direction, lead by her curiosity to the mysterious noisy shouts.

————

Back with Tsukune, he found out he was going to be forced into some insane group called MONSTER.

He knew that if he'd run away, these guys would follow him and capture him since they said that they chose him to join him for some reason, which leaves him with one option; to fight.

Every time Tsukune could knock one of the mysterious Golunoids, they'd get back to their feet, Matrix style! Tsukune strikes his hardest into the center-front of the chest of a Golunoid, finding out that it dissipated into a harmless black cloaks.

The man in dreadlocks says, "Congratulations, you have exploited the easiest weakness of the Golunoids; they have holes in their chests where their hearts should be, but when introduced with something fueled by or with such lowly things like the so-called 'goodness' or kindness or even courage, they die so easily."

Sure enough, Tsukune's determination to go back to Moka is giving him the strength to overcome the Golunoids and defeat them all. Tsukune growls, "Tell your superiors no deal! I want nothing to do with them! Your organization sounds like something that wants to rule the world!"

The man in dreadlocks cackled, "Actually, MONSTER wishes to rule everything… including Yokai Academy, the monsters that inhabit it, and the human world. I guess I'll have to use my Kaijin form to knock you out."

The man with dreadlocks transforms into a hulking black-and-red spider-like creature with a thick arachnid-like abdomen and prickly hair running over his skin. His teeth are razor sharp and his arms and legs doubled before changing into arachnid-like legs with horrible 5-fingered hands. In all, he looks like the real definition of a spider monster.

Tsukune had visions of his parents and cousin and Moka, and then he thought of creatures like the Spider Kaijin attacking them entered the visions… this was enough to fuel his need to protect them. Tsukune punches the MONSTER agent beast in the left eye.

Tsukune is surprised to find his entire right arm and fist, which he used to punch the Kaijin in the eye with, now fully covered in white armor. He gasps as he looked at the new belt around his waist, "The relic!" The strange stone relic he found the day before, is the belt white (black gunk is gone) buckle of the new black belt around his waist.

The Spider Kaijin gasps, "Yokissai!"

Tsukune sighs, "God forgive me." then he punches his newly armored fist into the mutant arachnid's eye once more, turning the head into mush!

(Referee Bat: "This battle's over for 209 seconds. CHUU!")

Tsukune looks at his armored hand soaked in Spider Kaijin's brain goop, he wipes it off with the black cardboard box the Spider dropped. "If only there was some way to remove the armor," thought Tsukune, then the armor disappeared. "Okay, I guess I can summon this belt and get the armor disappear through will."

————

Back in Moka's location, she lost track of the shouts and decides to take a rest. She never even suspected that Tsukune was even human, but his blood did have an interesting flavor. She shook her head. She needed to find him and apologize, and to talk to him.

She heard rustling behind and spun around expectantly, "Tsukune?"

"Sorry, babe," Saizou grinned ferally. "It's just you and me now, alone."

"Saizou?!?"

————

Tsukune walked through the forest back towards the school after his battle with MONSTER agents. He decided it was time to face Moka, even if it meant letting her drain him completely or have her kill him personally for hurting her. Maybe he could give Moka a chance to explain herself and…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Tsukune's eyes snapped wide open. "Moka-san!"

————

Saizou had assumed his true form, an orc, and he looked hungry in many ways. He is a hulking creature with thick veins and bumps running over his skin. His teeth are razor sharp and his tongue is longer than before. In all, he looks like the real definition of a monster. "Don't worry babe," said Saizou sleazily, "When I get nervous, my body changes on its own. But I'm going to enjoy this violation of school rules! Give me a kiss, toots!"

Frightened, Moka screamed out "TSUKUNE!"

A rock hit Saizou's head and he turned, annoyed, to look at who'd thrown it. It was Tsukune Aono again.

Moka turned to see Tsukune, he looked like he was in a bloody battle, but she's glad to see him!

"Get away from Moka-san!" Tsukune demanded.

"Scram, kid!" Saizou shouted at Tsukune.

Tsukune says, "No, I've come back to tell something important to Moka."

Saizou ferociously growls, "Then say it, boy… before you DIE!"

"Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed, "Be careful, Saizou's an orc!"

"You're trying to hurt Moka-san," said Tsukune angrily. His eyes took on a different light now. "I can't forgive you."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" sneered Saizou, preparing to swipe Tsukune away.

Tsukune shouts out a battle cry and charges at Saizou, fist first! The belt with the relic/buckle materialized first, then as Tsukune's fist connects with Saizou's face its armor from before materialized again!

Moka watched curiously as did Saizou. Tsukune throws a kick at Saizou's gut, revealing complete set of white armor for his own leg, getting an idea… Tsukune plants two more unarmored blows into Saizou, but then Tsukune becomes fully armored.

With the transformation complete, Tsukune finds himself clad in a full light-grey bodysuit with pieces of white armor. His head was covered with a white helmet with a pair of pale brownish red eyepieces and a silvery human mouth-like mouth guard, and on the forehead of the helmet is a dark-brown arrowhead-shaped crest-like gem with a pair of small gold-colored bladed horns.

Saizou was taken by surprise by the sudden change and Tsukune tackled into him. They both tumbled along the ground as Moka watched. "Tsukune!" she cried and she ran to follow the fight.

While Saizou was powerful in his true form, Tsukune was glad he's mediocre enough in martial arts that it makes him able to defend himself and, more importantly, others. He was able to dodge all of Saizou's punches before retaliating with amazingly strengthened punches of his own that forced Saizou backwards. He then used a snap kick to hit Saizou between the legs before grabbing the orc's hair and pulling his head down into his knee. Saizou was sent reeling.

Saizou thought furiously, '_What the hell is this? He's throwing stronger punches and kicks than me?_' Tsukune thinks to himself, '_I think I'm getting the hang of this!_'

"Tsukune!" Moka cried when she arrived and Tsukune was momentarily distracted. Saizou took advantage of this and slashed at Tsukune across the chest, sending sparks flying. Tsukune cried out in pain and was sent flying by a brutal haymaker that sent him skidding along the ground and into a tree.

He crashed violently and Moka kneeled next to him to check him for injuries but it was hard to tell with that armor of his. "Tsukune-kun? Are you alright?" she asked. Tsukune gets up, "If it weren't for this armor, I'd be dead. So yes, I'm fine."

Moka cries, "You came back… for me! I'm so sorry!" Tsukune asks, "Why?" Moka's eyes swell with dripping tears, "I… used to… _want_ to believe… that… I could really have a human friend… but with me being a vampire, my blood-drinking heritage just hurts them. I wanted to think the right person and I could overcome that. But I guess it's impossible, because of everything that's passed I've been hurting you Tsukune."

Tsukune's helmet vanished, revealing his face, he says "Surely, I'm pathetically ordinary, without this armor. But, still… it's not right to run away… and leave you… so, even if you're a vampire, I want to be your friend… because I really like you, Moka-san."

Moka cries and holds on tight to the armored Tsukune, "I'm not leaving you either! Even if you are human, you're still my friend! I could never hate you!"

"Aw, how sweet," said Saizou mockingly. "Looks like I have to kill you both. What a waste though; I wanted to have one go at Moka before I had to kill her."

Tsukune's newfound battle rage grew and he reached up for something for support when his hand grabbed onto Moka's rosario. With an accidental tug, he pulled it off her. "It came off!"

"Huh?" Tsukune blinked as he stared dumbly at the silver cross in his hand. He remembers what she said about it; '_Listen, if this rosary over my chest is removed from the seal… I'll become reeeeally scaaaaary._' He only had time to hear Moka gasp before her entire body was enveloped in light.

While he couldn't see what was happening to Moka very well, he could sure sense it. That well of power she had within her that Tsukune had felt was being restricted was now breaking loose, even his helmet rematerialized. The inhuman power was moving like a river through her entire body. As his eyes began to get accustomed to the light, he saw that the sheer amount of power was making Moka's physical appearance change as well.

Her body gains a sensual outlook boost; better rear and even bustier than before. Her pink hair is turning silver right before Tsukune's eyes. Her skin seemed to become paler as the power continued to flow. The nails on her fingers became slightly pointed, looking like they could cut things. Her fangs became more pronounced while her eyes turned crimson and slitted.

Tsukune can only stare at Moka after her transformation. She looks radically different, almost like a different person. She looks…more sensual, than before. She exuded a kind of sexuality that would make men drop to their knees, yet Tsukune can also feel the danger that lies underneath it. This girl is dangerous!

"Impossible! Those crimson eyes, that silver hair and the intense dark supernatural energy!" shouted Saizou. "An S-Class monster? Super vampire?!"

Tsukune blinks at the words describing his friend. He knew she's a vampire, but to hear that she is so powerful? That was something new to him. Getting up, he saw this Reverse Moka opening her eyes and taking in the armored form of Tsukune.

"Impressive," she smiled. "I did not expect to find one such as you here."

Tsukune remained silent before he turned to look at Saizou. The orc was shocked at seeing the new Moka, but his courage was returning. He was clenching his fists as he readied himself to execute another attack. Seeing this, Tsukune stepped forward and took a fighting stance. Chuckling softly, Reverse Moka stepped beside her armored friend.

"Chivalry noted, but I am not some fragile sick child," she smirked. "I can take this insignificant low class nobody myself." Tsukune gulps and stood aside.

Coldly looking at the orc, "Are you the one who disturbed my sleep, little boy?" Saizou stops in his tracks, "Huh?" Reverse Moka wickedly smirks, "What's the matter? I thought you wanted to snuggle with me. Please show me how strong you really are and… gimme a hug."

Infuriated, Saizou charged in at Reverse Moka who blocks his enormous hand with her smaller hand with perfect ease. "Really!" scoffs Reverse Moka, "Is that all you've got?"

Then with a single front kick, "Learn your place!" she sent the massive orc sailing backward, screaming, as her kick made impact.

KWOOM!

"Typical monster, all size," smirks Reverse Moka, "not even a decent opponent for me."

(Referee Bat: "This battle's over for 8 minutes and 2 seconds. CHUU!")

Reverse Moka turned to regard the armored Tsukune. His helmet shimmered and dissolved, again revealing his regular human head. With the first immediate crisis dealt with, Tsukune worries as he looks at his transformed friend. She is even more beautiful and sexier now than when she was wearing her Rosario.

Reverse Moka picks up the rosario that lay on the ground and stood up to the young man, her presence was intimidating to say the least. With the choice to either stand or flee, Tsukune feels too much of everything remotely connected to fear.

"You're an interesting one, Tsukune Aono," said Reverse Moka. "Or, would you like to go by a different name in this form?" "Not really, I'm really Tsukune Aono," gulps and stutters Tsukune, "But I think we've solved… the mystery of the… missing stone I've… found earlier. Some Spider Kaijin… from an organization… called MONSTER… said 'Yokissai'… when he saw this, but… afterwards I had to… smash his head."

"Kaijin? MONSTER? Yokissai?" nodded Reverse Moka, "Hmm, I see. And this stone you were looking for was really a relic that can create that magical armor that you're wearing now. Very well. And, please, stop being so worried for your life. It's been a while since I've been awakened… I'm still drowsy."

Tsukune blinks as she continues talking to him, "I won't hurt you. 'cause your blood tastes too good to me…" she gets closer to the mostly armored human, who tenses a bit, as she snickers "…even when the _real_ me is asleep. Heh heh heh."

Tsukune's heart skipped a beat for a second, 'Multiple personalities!!! The other Moka may be gentle and sensually cute. This Moka is a lot scarier… but on the other hand, she's really hot too!'

Suddenly the rosario gleams in a sparkly light, Moka-sama sighs "Till we meet again. You just keep babysitting Moka… 'kay? I can't be out here all the time."

With a single motion, the rosario was attached back onto the chain Moka-sama wore. In a flash of light, Moka's power was brought back into her body. Her eyes drooped shut as they returned to their original shade. Her hair likewise returned to its pink shade. Stumbling forward, Tsukune caught her in his arms. As he managed to her steady, the armor dematerialized. His body turned white light before returning back to normal with the clothes he had on earlier and his wounds healed.

"Moka-san?" he called, "wake up, Moka-san." Moka's eyes fluttered open, "Thank goodness you're——"

"TSUKUNE-KUN!" Moka cried out loudly as she hugged him tight, surprising him. "I'm so sorry about what I said! I really am!"

"I'm sorry for running off before I heard you out," replied Tsukune, returning the hug.

————

Over with the corpse of the Spider Kaijin, the bus driver sighs "Oh boy, looks like sonny boy isn't so weak anymore. Good luck to you, especially against the perils here and with the terrorist organization, MONSTER."

————

And so, the truly bizarre college life of Tsukune Aono begins… his withdrawal notice was torn to shreds thanks to his encounter with the first wave of MONSTER agents against him, but with the awesome power Moka packs, the incredibly powerful Reverse Moka, and his new mystic armor, probably the Yokissai they mentioned, he could be able to survive anything.

Tsukune believes he has made the right choice. Of course sometimes he has his doubts, but he's found someone special at this college campus that he would never find anywhere else.

Moka chased him down the halls, "I keep wanting to suck your blood!" Tsukune screamed, "NO-O-O-O-O!" the male students are obviously less than pleased about this!

To be continued…

————

Moka Akayashi

-Statistics

*Height: 165cm

*Weight: 40kg (Outer); 44kg (Reverse)

*Bust: 85cm (Outer); 96cm (Reverse)

*Waist: 60cm (Outer); 61cm (Reverse)

*Hips: 82cm (Outer); 93cm (Reverse)

*Punching Power: 1 metric ton per square cm (Outer); 5t (Reverse)

*Kicking Power: 3 metric tons per square cm (Outer); 7t (Reverse)

*Maximum Running Speed: 100m/7s (Outer); 100m/3.5s (Reverse)

*Maximum Jumping Height: 1m (Outer); 70m (Reverse)

*Senses: about 1 kilometer (Outer); 15km (Reverse)

*Defense Rating: 1 (Outer); 6 (Reverse)

*Vampire Queen Kick: 28 metric tons per square centimeter

-Powers: Because she's a vampire, Moka needs to drink blood to function daily (despite still being able to ingest other food and drinks, with tomato juice being the alternative to blood), if she goes too long without it her strength will decline and she may suffer fainting spells.

Like most vampires in traditional folklore, she's weak against silver and crosses, yet her greatest vampire vulnerability is water, due to its purifying properties. Being with plain pure water (not herbal water nor sweat) can have an adverse affect on her, rendering her immobile.

In her sealed state, Reverse Moka can communicate with her counterpart via the rosario, imparting both knowledge and warnings. Of course even in her sealed state, Moka has access to her tremendous vampire strength (but she prefers to be more laid back and rarely uses all her strength). Once the rosario is removed, Reverse Moka takes over and she goes from vampire to super-vampire.

In her super-vampire state, Moka possess super strength, super speed, incredibly agile reflexes, and strong regenerative properties. With her intense demonic supernatural energy, she can convert it into raw strength (this ability is rarely seen in other races). When soaked with water in her unsealed state, Moka is held back from utilizing the full extent of her abilities. Oddly enough, sunlight has only a minor effect on her; her pale skin is easily sunburned.

Moka can physically inject her blood into another person through her fangs, temporarily transforming them into vampires about as strong as she is (just for regenerating any wound on their body) at the cost of diminishing her strength and need to recuperate for lack of blood in her system. Moka gains some kind of connection to those who she injects her blood into. However there's an extremely dangerous risk that constant injection will slowly damage the host's body and perhaps kill him. Even if the host does live through a blood transfer, there is a rare instance where he or she may transform into a ghoul, a mindless variant of a vampire, with an uncontrollable desire to kill and crave for blood.

Her Vampire Queen Kick attack (which is when she usually finishes off an opponent with a kick), a kick with all of her supernatural energies infused, is powerful enough to crush almost any opponent.

Tsukune Aono

-Statistics

*Height: 176cm (unarmored); 180 (armored)

*Weight: 50kg (unarmored); 65kg (armored)

*Punching Power: 23kg per square cm (unarmored); 2t (armored)

*Kicking Power: 30kg per square cm (unarmored); 3t (armored)

*Maximum Running Speed: 100m/7.8s (unarmored); 100m/6.5s (armored)

*Maximum Jumping Height: 0.75m (unarmored); 10 meters (armored)

*Senses: about 1 kilometer (unarmored); 5km (armored)

*Defense Rating: 0 (unarmored); 6 (armored)

-Powers: prior to the armor, he had no special abilities to speak of. As of now, only the ability to summon this armor onto him and it can grant him enhanced capabilities. If there are any other abilities granted because of the mysterious relic in the buckle of the magical belt, it is unknown at this moment.


	2. Dark Dream

Rider + Vampire

2) Dark Dream

Ever since the MONSTER incident, Tsukune practiced and lightly trained on his armored form on some of his free time. Moka admires the kind of determination he's displaying to get stronger.

Tsukune walks to his 6th day of class, half-tired from training, now ready for more of college life, even though it's still a place for supernatural monsters and he's trying to adapt to this place. He wants to tell his family in the human world about how his life is going here, but his cell phone cannot make a connection from this world, there's no e-mail, and the only mail service can work with the bus (which only comes by once a month). He wrote daily letters to his family but is saving them for until the day the bus arrives and kept out the supernatural parts, the horror-themed parts, and the MONSTER organization.

He and Moka kept the fact that he's actually human under their hats from the entire school body, if it got out he'd be killed.

Moka has been labeled the #1 Legendary Beauty of Yokai Academy by the male student body, which Tsukune cannot help but agree. But the guys are extremely peeved at him for 'hogging' the best girl to arrive at the school. Despite that, Tsukune and Moka are good friends but he wants to be more than that.

From behind a tree, a mysterious shadowed figure looks at the two. While another concealed itself in the branches above in the same tree, looking carefully at the other figure, Moka, and Tsukune below it.

————

Later, during break time, Moka and Tsukune are sitting together, having another between-friends heart-to-heart talk——

"Tsukune," says Moka, "I know that with you being the only human here is lonely, but just rest assured that I'll be there for you. If there's anything I can do, just tell me and I'll do my best to help you, OK?" Tsukune smiles, "Thank you, Moka-san."

Moka leans in toward him, Tsukune blinks '_What is it this time?_' Moka bites his neck, "Quick drink!"

GABU-CHUUUUUUUUUUU!

"I should've known!" cried Tsukune painfully.

When she was done, she giggles slightly, "Sorry, it's just that you smell so good again! I think I'm going to get addicted to your blood, Tsukune!" Tsukune runs away for the time being, "I'm not a juice box!" Moka blinks innocently, "Was it something I said?"

————

Near a park bench overlooking a swamp, Tsukune leaned against a tree…

"Why am I getting so worked up for?" asks Tsukune, "The wound vanished quicker than expected like the first time and it didn't hurt that much, even if Moka-san is a vampire. But if my classmates at this scary college won't be the end of me, Moka-san's true nature will."

Suddenly, a soft voice moaned from nearby. Tsukune gasps and turns to see that a few stone's throw away from him was someone one their hands and knees, moaning in agony. Tsukune grows concerned, so he walks up to see who it was…

It's a young woman is kneeling on the ground, moaning and gasping for air. She appears to be 18 years old as he and Moka are, so she has to be a student at the campus too. She has pale turquoise colored hair tied up in a bun in a very thick ponytail-like bun with a purple ribbon with single gold 5-pointed star barrette and long pretty bows at the sides while leaving her bangs hanging at her face's sides and forehead.

"Someone… help me…" moaned the girl, "all of the sudden… I don't feel… so good." She lifts her head upward to look at the person coming to help her, Tsukune. Tsukune got a great look at her impossibly cute face and violet eyes, '_Wow… she's cute!_"

He kneels down to help her up, "C-can you still stand? I'll help you to the infirmary and——" he notices her eyes closing and her body beginning to fall, "OH NO!" he catches her and carries her carefully toward the college grounds.

The young woman regains consciousness, "Uh… thank you, Tsukune-kun." Tsukune gulps, "It's nothing, really. How do you know my name by the way?" she says, "I'm Kurumu Kurono, we share the same class together." Tsukune shrugs, "I guess you were there, but you seemed so healthy back then."

BOIN!

Kurumu leans into Tsukune, hopefully unintentionally forcing him against a concrete pillar, Tsukune looked down to witness (and feel) the ample size and softness of her bosom, "Holy… cow."

B-BMP! B-BMP! B-BMP!

Kurumu moans slightly with a weak and gentle smile, "I've had a weak body since I was really young… please hold me!" Tsukune grabbed onto her, making sure she doesn't break her head against the ground. "I'm sorry," said Kurumu, "my… my breasts…" Tsukune gasps, "Breasts?"

Kurumu is rubbing her ample bosom into Tsukune's chest, "I feel like they're going to explode! All the squeezing… and all the bouncing… and all the rubbing… makes it feel better."

BOIN! BOIN! BOIN!

Tsukune is trying to concentrate on helping Kurumu, but these conditions she's explanations that are to ease her condition are making it hard for him to think straight——

B-BMP! B-BMP! B-BMP! B-BMP! B-BMP! B-BMP! B-BMP! B-BMP! B-BMP!

'_Is this really helping?_', furiously thought Tsukune, '_What kind of sickness is this? They seem to really look like they would explode any time soon. Gosh! I think I just got treated to Dairy Queen… they're so BIIIIG and _SOFT_. She's SUUUPER cute and she really feels great, even if she _is_ a monster. May I should——_' he snaps out of it, '_WAIT A MINUTE! What in the world am I thinking?_'

"Tsukune," says Kurumu as she positions his head to look into her eyes, "I hope we can be really good friends with each other."

Tsukune sighs, '_What… beautiful… eyes…_' For a second, Tsukune almost sees waves emitting from Kurumu's eyes. Then his eyes dulled, he couldn't control it anymore… his mind has become almost blank.

He feels an urge to hold her tightly and his body complied, much to the now delighted Kurumu——

'_Yahoo!_' cheered Kurumu inwardly, '_I've got you, Tsukune Aono!_' she giggles and hugs Tsukune tightly and loving the _sweet_ taste of victory. '_Sure, for some strange reason, he's much harder to charm than most men here, which were pretty easy, but a win's a win!_'

However, a small bit of Tsukune within was still conscious, '_What on Earth is going on? My body's acting on its own! I mean there were very few women in my life before Moka, but for it to go crazy now? I hope it doesn't do anything stupid like impregnate her…_'

Surprisingly, for both Kurumu and Tsukune, his body was just hugging her modestly and really gently. '_Eh?_' thought Kurumu, "_That's odd… his body's acting like… it's got a morality of its own. He's hugging me like I wanted him to, but slightly platonic; he's not groping me like I'd expected, many guys I've charmed have turned into lustful dogs and want to feel me everywhere. I thought boys in college want to _do it_ when they arrive. Is he gay? No, he was boiling with lust while holding it back so he must be straight as an arrow. Could it be inexperience? Possibly, but he also has an innocent atmosphere. All that's left is… he could be too gentle to jump me that his body agrees with him._' Then she shrugs it off, '_Oh well_' hugging Tsukune some more and purrs in his embrace, '_Feels better than good anyway._'

"Tsukune!" calls Moka's voice. Tsukune's eyes return to their original sharpness and he regains control of his body, "Moka-san?" Kurumu pulls Tsukune's sight towards her eyes, they emitted waves again. She's attempting to control him again! With his eyes dulling, she drags him away.

Moka arrives to the location where Tsukune and Kurumu were earlier, but found no sight of Tsukune.

————

Moka looks for Tsukune in the halls, but then she hears a voice from somewhere '_You're being targeted._'

Another voice got her attention, "Moka Akashiya, you're a vampire aren't you?" Moka looks up and finds Kurumu Kurono sliding down a stair banister toward her.

As soon as she lands on her feet before Moka, the male students go crazy at her presence; "Wow! What a beauty!" "I saw her white panties!" "She's really short but she's incredibly cute!" "What huge knockers!" "I didn't know there was another girl like Moka-san!" "MILKY WAY BOOBS!"

Moka was relieved that most of the students didn't pay attention to Kurumu's accusing point, but was shocked to find someone else who knows she's a vampire! Kurumu creeps up beside Moka and said, "My name is Kurumu Kurono, and in the honor of my race and in my grand plan… I will defeat you." Moka gulps and asks, "What plan?"

Kurumu poses a bit and sensually says, "I call may plan… the Yokai Academy's Harem Transformation; where the entire male student body is completely made into my love slaves. UH-HUH!" This forces a lot of males to faint with nosebleeds.

Moka asks, "Why is that, Kurumu-chan?" Kurumu confronts Moka (breast against breasts, etc.), "Because of you, dumb-head! The boys are falling for you instead of me! My feminine charms shouldn't have lost to yours! I won't forgive you for this insolence!"

Moka thought to herself, '_Aside from that, I'm more worried about the thought of the organization, MONSTER, and Tsukune's safety._'

"So," hisses Kurumu, "I'm going to steal Tsukune Aono-kun from you just to prove how superior I am to you in every way!"

Moka's eyes widened, "Wait! Tsukune doesn't have anything to do with this——" Kurumu hisses, "Then explain to me how you liked drinking his blood every time you're with him and do that, I bet he doesn't like it one bit whenever you use him as 'food'."

"No!" shrieks Moka, "I don't use Tsukune like that at all!"

"Is that so?" said Tsukune, whose body is still under the mysterious charm of Kurumu, "I guess you're not my friend anymore, Akashiya-san."

'_No!_' Tsukune continues to fight the charm from the inside, '_Don't believe it, Moka-san!_"

"Tsukune," cries Moka, "Don't listen to her! She's dangerous!"

The charmed Tsukune said, "No way! You just want me for your food as usual. Get lost."

Moka's eyes swelled with tears, she is hurt by what Tsukune said and runs away.

Tsukune's thoughts roared with sadness, '_NO! What's wrong with you, mouth? I didn't really mean it, I didn't even say it, MOKA-SAN!_'

Tsukune's body finally broke free and his eyes regain their original sharpness, "Moka-san…" No matter how he could say it… it was too late now. Behind his back, Kurumu cheers for her victory.

————

Kurumu took Tsukune to the roof of the main school building.

'Yay!' cheered Kurumu, 'that wench got she deserved! Those tears of hers are absolutely priceless!'

Tsukune, however, is heartbroken… for some reason, he's hurt his friend… but not of his own will and somehow he knows it. '_Why did I say those awful things to Moka-san?_' thought Tsukune, '_I didn't even want to act like that._'

Tsukune stands, Kurumu notices this and asks, "What is it, Tsukune?" Tsukune depressingly replies, "I'm going to apologize to Moka-san."

GLOMP! SQUISH!

Kurumu plants Tsukune's face into her breasts and securely embrace him, "Don't be so sad, Tsukune-kun, Kurumu-chan will make it up to you and make you forget all the pain… through her special comfort." Meanwhile, Tsukune is trying to find a way out of this mess so he could apologize and explain what he knows to Moka.

————

Moka sat down, alone, on the steps leading into the main school, crying her eyes out. She's still hurt to hear that Moka accused her of thinking of him as only fast food.

"Tsukune's not food to me. He couldn't! He just couldn't!" sobs Moka,

"_Stop crying and get moving!_" growls a tough female voice from somewhere.

Moka gasps in fright, "Who's there? MONSTER?" The voice now hisses at her, "_No, I'm the other you. I'm using the rosario as a medium to communicate with you!_" Moka looks at the rosario upon her chest, now she's stunned to find the red jewel glowing, she stutters out nervously "Uh… what is it?"

Reverse Moka says to her, "_Do you honestly believe he'd be that cruel? You've been easily deceived, Tsukune's been enchanted by that spiteful succubus bitch! It's an inborn ability in her race called 'Charm', and she's used it to make him say those things to you. And the worst is if she kisses him while still enchanted, he'll become her slave for life and eventually have their energies sucked from them to the point of death. Hurry, stop her! Even though I still don't know much about MONSTER, its agents, or Tsukune's armor, Yokissai, I cannot help but wonder what may happen if it were to happen to him! Go, now!_"

When the glow died out, Moka understood what's going on, "Oh no!" she turns to run to rescue Tsukune.

————

Back with Tsukune and Kurumu on the roof, she undid the stunned young man's belt, working her way down to his pants…

Tsukune fell to the floor, with Kurumu crawling on top of him… getting ready to kiss him.

Kurumu smiles slightly, '_Even though I'm nervous now, I'll kiss him then get him to make a child with me. Just like Mommy instructed me. My first victim through my Charm ability followed by the kiss, Lady Luck must be on my side today._'

Using Charm again, Kurumu is preparing to mentally dominate Tsukune permanently.

Tsukune's eyes began to dull, but then he resists, regaining his eyes' luster. "Kurumu-san…" Tsukune began. "Yes?" Kurumu purred. He quickly embraces Kurumu, much to her shock, "EYA! Not too tightly!" then she shakes it off, "Be gentle…" hoping that the kiss will connect…

But it didn't; Tsukune was hugging her, but him dodging her kiss!

"I can't…" Tsukune began, "I can't just betray her like this."

Kurumu is shocked, '_Huh? Is he forming calluses against Charm? Would it be impossible for the kiss to take affect? No! There's just no way it could ever happen!_'

"I need to apologize to Moka-san." says Tsukune "I'm sorry, but I must go and apologize."

What Tsukune said has set her powder keg off!

'_No!_' hisses Kurumu inwardly, '_It… can't… be! Why? Even though I manipulated him so he'd never resist me, but he only avoids a kiss and hugs me in spite of it? All because of that bitch Akashiya?_'

"What makes her so great?" growls Kurumu, she pushes him off, surprisingly him of her suddenly amazing strength. Fury boomed from Kurumu's eyes and she furiously snarls, "No matter what I do… she always got ahead of me… she even had you as her plaything… I shouldn't have lost to anyone, especially her! If she didn't exist, I'd be happy. I just don't see what, how, or why makes her so much better than me! And after I humiliated myself through everything I've done… I'm very PISSED OFF NOW!"

Every time she snarled, she transformed to her true form; her ears reshaped and lengthened to an almost elfin form, the back of her shirt exploded, followed by the rest of her shirt, revealing a pair of great purple bat-like wings spreading out from her back (and her pure white lace brassiere holding her ample assets in place), followed with a long purple forked tail poking through her panties, and her once elegant nails lengthened into long razor sharp claws!

Tsukune screamed at the sight of Kurumu's transformation!

(Teacher Bat: "The succubus is a demon of darkness known since the Middle Ages. Women of the incubi, but they appear in sleeping men's dreams to seduce them, while the men enter women's nightmares and seduce them. The ultimate risk with these ladies is their powerful charm ability and their enslaving kisses.")

Kurumu soared upward, like a hawk ready to dive and strike, "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU… NO ONE WILL!"

Tsukune was still shocked at Kurumu's demonic transformation, '_Kyou-chan warned me that hell hath no fury like the scorn of a women, this must be it!_'

Moka's voice shouts out, "STOP IT!" Tsukune turns to find Moka running towards him, "Don't you dare lay a finger on Tsukune!" She punts the aerial woman, Kurumu, through the air while ripping away from of the fence on the roof.

Tsukune pulls his pants back up and puts his belt back on, "Thanks, Moka-san. But what's going on now?" Moka turns to him, "Let's run while there's still time!"

Seeing Kurumu coming at them again, Tsukune scoops Moka into his arms and runs for the hole Moka made with Kurumu, "I'm gonna jump." Moka protests, "You'll die!" Tsukune dashes for the edge, with Kurumu tailing them, he jumps with his belt forming around his waist.

Tsukune cried out, "come on, old relic… work! Change me into the armor! Equip! HENSHIN!" The entire lower half of his body, with his legs shimmered and became covered in the white armor.

Upon landing on the ground, it was only the ground and everything else inanimate within a 10-meter radius around them that suffered the most damage!

Moka blinks, "Okay, I've forgotten about your armor." Tsukune runs with Moka in his arms, "Okay, we're am still running, but can you give me some more information while we're still in once piece each." Moka says, "First I'm sorry for having you wrapped up into this. She's a sex demon called a succubus and she wants revenge on me. Apparently to her, in order to get it, she's targeted you to manipulate with her gaze, use against me, and then turn you into her servent." Tsukune gasps, "That explains why I looked like I betrayed you, Moka-san!"

Hearing the succubus' crazed cackle, Tsukune had to run faster. Suddenly they find the remains of the fence in their way, Kurumu's voice is heard, "Run as fast as you can, no matter where you go, I'll get you little man! And your little wench too!"

Moka leapt out of Tsukune's arms, "Remove my rosary, Tsukune! I can't fight her as I am!" Tsukune tries to pull off the rosary, but to no avail, "It _won't_ come off!" Moka becomes frightened, "No way." She sees Kurumu coming at them, "DUCK!"

They both ducked, just in time to see a series of trees fall after Kurumu whooshed through them, Tsukune gulps "I think I need my full body armor, otherwise I'll be cut like butter by her claws too!" Moka asks, "You won't fight her?" Tsukune says, "She flies too fast to even land a blow for me!"

Tsukune then notices Kurumu picking up a piece of the broken fence with just her tail and hurls it at them, he shoves Moka to the ground as the wires scratch his back! As he screamed in great pain, his transformation into the armor suddenly completed.

She cackles wickedly, "Looks like the rumor about Tsukune Aono being a powerful demon is all but a rumor! Just like how you, Moka, being a super-powerful vampire is just something made up to trick guys! All you are a burden to each other; Tsukune as your food in a can and you as his only means of slacking his lust. Now die in each other's arms!"

Moka screamed, "YOU'RE WRONG! It's not that I want his blood! I protect him because I don't want to lose my precious one and only first friend! So please spare him and kill me!" Kurumu scoffs, "Don't make me laugh! Men only exist to be our slaves!"

The armored Tsukune quickly turns toward Kurumu, much to her shock (thinking that it's someone else instead of Tsukune), and shouts "I'M NOT A BURDEN TO MOKA-SAN!" then he felt words creep into his head, forcing him to call them out verbally——

"**Relic Beam**!"

The jewel on his relic/buckle sparkles and then produces a continuous beam of white light, Kurumu dodges the attack as it did aim for her! As the beam died down a couple of seconds later, she turns to see that the pale blue-lavender sky turns into a plain circle of sky-blue.

"Wow…" gasps a shocked Kurumu, "whatever monster Tsukune is… he's pretty powerful."

Tsukune fell to his knees, from the shock of the events that just took place, "Wow… I'm a walking laser."

Moka's voice is heard, "It came off!" Tsukune looks in his hand to find Moka's rosary, it finally came off! Her own transformation took place in an intense outburst of dark supernatural energy, revealing the real Moka!

Kurumu is surprised by this new event that took place, "KYAA! What is this?"

Down on the ground beneath her, next to the armored Tsukune, Kurumu saw Moka's pink hair turn silver, her body change dramatically, along with her opening her eyes that now have red irises and vertically slitted pupils.

She gasps in shock, "WHAT? I didn't expect you to be a real vampire! And not just any; one the extremely rare super monsters: a super vampire." Reverse Moka scoffs, "Whether I am or not, let's examine your body, little succubus."

Kurumu growls at Reverse Moka, "How dare you mock me, I'm not going to lose to you! I've been shouldered with an important mission to ensure my race's survival from extinction!" Beneath his helmet, Tsukune's face softened, '_Survival?_' "We're supposed to enslave men to seek our destined partner, then through the large number of men choose our 'Destined One'!"

Then she dove in at Moka, claws first, "But you got in my way, Moka Akashiya! So for that I have to eliminate you so you can't get away with that, no matter what!" Reverse Moka easily dodges every claw attack from Kurumu, "Combat expertise: zero."

After Kurumu's left claws get stuck in a boulder, Reverse Moka says "Is that why you bearing your fangs at me? How foolish." She grabs onto Kurumu's tail, yanks her away from the boulder she's trapped her claws in at and spins her rapidly in the air! Understanding she's no match for the likes of Moka, she screams "NO! STOP, PLEASE!"

Reverse Moka stops for a moment and says to the downed succubus, "Maybe I should tear this tail and those wings off, because you're grounded!" She spins the succubus around in the air again, "NOOOOOO!"

She lets go, then leaps up to strike, "Frail egotistical woman… learn your place!" landing her Vampire Queen Kick into Kurumu's abdomen, resulting in Kurumu plowing through trees extremely painfully and crash to a stop against the ground, creating a massive crater in the ground.

Still conscious, Kurumu had pain rippling throughout her entire body, so she could only groan and cough at the moment.

(Referee Bat: "Today's battle lasted for 76 seconds. CHUU!")

She saw the alpha woman march toward her menacingly, she was now afraid and begs for her life, "I fully understand… please, spare me." Reverse Moka smirks wickedly, "No dice."

BAM!

Reverse Moka finds the armored Tsukune's fist in her gut, Reverse Moka couldn't believe it, Tsukune actually had struck a powerful weakening blow.

His helmet vanished so she could converse with him, she coughed out in pain, "Fool… she tricked you and then tried to kill you, and yet you're protecting her?" He says, "Forgive me, but she's had enough. I don't believe Kurumu-san's actions here any malicious intentions." Kurumu's eyes widened in surprise. Tsukune continued, "She's a good girl, she's just given a very difficult responsibility to save her kind. Even if _you_ didn't want my blood taken away from you and if you're different from the other Moka, she and we can get along just like the two of us do."

Kurumu's began to water, Tsukune understood her. "Idiot," scoffs Reverse Moka, "Whatever."

As Tsukune turns to Kurumu, who is stunned by his action to convince Moka to spare her… she suddenly feels a sudden chill down her spine, "Who's there?" Tsukune's helmet reappeared over his face at the chill, alerting Reverse Moka and her senses. Reverse Moka snarls, "Someone unsavory carrying vampire blood in his veins."

Then she fell to the ground, leaving Tsukune and Kurumu to see whoever's approaching; it is a man in a trench coat.

The trench coat-wearing man says, "Out of my way, carrier of Yokissai. You are in the way of Ms. Kurumu Kurono and give me both her and Ms. Moka Akashiya. What happened to my friend?"

Tsukune growls, "I suppose you're with that strange organization, MONSTER, alongside that 8-legged freak from before." The trench coat-wearing man nods, "Exactly."

Then the trench coat the man wore ripped to shreds, revealing the massive bat wings underneath and human body mutated into a black furry form with a red-eyed humanoid bat with large ears.

Tsukune had to defend the girls, "**Relic Beam**!" his stone shines and releases another beam, practically missing the Bat Kaijin as it takes flight!

Tsukune fired the beam again several times and kept missing, dropping the rosary in the process!

Remembering Reverse Moka mentioning the Kaijin carrying vampire blood in his veins, Tsukune presented the small cross before the Bat and made a small prayer.

The Bat Kaijin suddenly lost his ability to move or fly, he fell straight down toward Tsukune, who laid back and fires another beam, "**Relic Beam**!" ripping through the MONSTER agent and completely killed him.

(Referee Bat: "Today's battle lasted for 62 seconds. CHUU!")

Still letting out tears, Kurumu asks, "Why was he after us?" Tsukune places the rosary back on the temporarily downed Reverse Moka, changing her back, and says, "Probably trying to recruit you two become someone like them. From what I could guess, they're a terrorist organization that wants to rule everything, even our own species, and both the human and monster worlds. But as for me… they wanted to recruit me for some reason before finding out that I possess this relic, which I think is called the Yokissai, that gives me this armor, I somehow believe they're worried that because of this, I'm in their way."

Moka cries, "If they succeeded, they would've turned us into even worse creatures under their control just like that Bat creature Tsukune just saved us from. If they succeeded in taking you in, it'd still be the end of the succubi." Kurumu sobbed, "Y-you're right."

Tsukune's armor vanished, "Now I've really got to get you to the infirmary." Moka blinks, "Tsukune, the wounds on your back are gone and your jacket's not damaged!" Tsukune stubbornly says, "It doesn't matter now, you're both injured and it's my fault that I got the two of you involved."

Tsukune summoned as much strength possible and carried both girls (giving Kurumu his jacket to protect whatever modesty she has left) toward the infirmary. He's slightly surprised at how strong he is; maybe it's the results of his daily morning training or the Yokissai granting him power even when unarmored, whichever it is the lives and welfare of others currently mattered more.

Kurumu kept crying because the first male she tried to enchant and seduce her an honest-to-god nice guy who fights to protect everyone, she starts feeling that it's absolutely not alright to do that to a hero. She couldn't fly to the infirmary because her wings were injured upon impact due to her duel with Reverse Moka and her legs hurt too much to walk much less stand.

At the infirmary, as soon as they were put to beds… Moka is lucky that healing quickly is a good feature when being a vampire and is happy that Tsukune is all right too. Tsukune did what he had to do when she was unsealed because he knew that it was the only way to slow her down and stop her aside from the rosary. Even though Tsukune was human, he's proven qualities of heart even to nonhumans.

Kurumu, finally calm down after entering the school's walls, just realized something good being held by Tsukune. Just minutes ago, she couldn't help but smile feeling how much Tsukune cared for her despite what she tried to do to him, she even wrapped her arms around his neck and kept Moka from falling down and hurting herself some more, which she never expected of herself to do.

————

Tsukune had to return to the place where he did combat with the Bat Kaijin, then he pounded hard against the trees that still had strong solidness, imagining them to be other Kaijin. "With these hands," he growled, "By this relic, the Yokissai, I will defend all the innocents everywhere, whether they're human or monster!"

————

On the following day, Tsukune and Moka walked together, as if the days returned to the usual pace. Moka and Kurumu recovered quickly and were transported to their dorms overnight as soon as they were well enough. Hopefully they will be on friendlier terms from now on.

Moka said, "The other me talked to me through my rosary." Tsukune blinks in shock, "What?" Moka says, "She was the one who saved us from Kurumu, but I felt that she feels depressed for you having to save her from that Kaijin. Isn't it strange? It's almost as if the seal is weakening." Tsukune smiles, "Even if the rosary doesn't work anymore and you are the real you permanently, Moka-san, you'd still be my precious friend. It doesn't matter who you are. So I'm okay with giving you a little blood."

Moka asks, "How did you discover that beam attack through the Yokissai?" Tsukune says, "Who knows? Maybe it's got a will of its own, granting me abilities to help me survive through it all and giving me small hints of what else I can do with its powers." Moka grows concerned, "What if you turn into something like me, with a dangerous side that you may hurt us? Or worse?" Tsukune holds onto Moka's hands, "Moka, I've made a promise to protect my friends, my family, Youkai Academy, and both worlds from those bastards, whether they're roguish creeps like Saizou Komiya or power-hungry terrorist organizations like MONSTER."

Moka shyly blushes, "Tsukune…" Tsukune smiles, "I'm really sorry about yesterday, Moka-san." Moka shakes her head, "No, it wasn't you." Tsukune's world feels light and tender again, "Moka-san…" Moka feels the same way, "Tsukune…"

Kurumu shows up, with a big genuine smile and a basket of cookies in her hands, "Good morning, Tsukune-kun, Moka-chan!"

The two snap out of it in shock, noticing her "KURUMU-CHAN?"

Kurumu presents the cookies to Tsukune, "I baked some cute cookies for you! Please, try some!"

Tsukune gulps nervously, "Not to point fingers, but… are they dosed?" Kurumu shakes her head, "Of course not, and to prove it, Moka-chan can have one for a taste." Moka gulps nervously too, "O-okay…"

While they are cute, their short experience from the day before was frightening, so they had to be careful. Moka takes one and plants it in her mouth…

"Hey!" smiles Moka, "It's delicious!"

Tsukune asks, "What is this for? Kurumu-san?" Kurumu says, "This is for saving me yesterday!"

Tsukune takes one of the cookies and eats it, he was surprised but pleased, "MMM! This is good!"

Kurumu cheers, "YAY! Thank you again. Remember when I said I was weak when I was a child? I do have a serious weakness: for sweets. But because of my sweet tooth, it has grown to become my childhood dream to become a 5-star chef and make the most delicious sweets in both worlds."

Moka blinks in surprise, "so before the whole multi-mating plan you've practiced in baking and making desserts?" Kurumu nods, "Yep, since I was 8."

Tsukune asks, "Why are you being super-nice today?" Kurumu explains, "Remember when I said my race has become endangered and we must find our Destined One to marry? A Destined One is a succubus' mate of fate, no one else would suffice for her since incubi are extremely hard to find. I still need to complete that mission, but my mind's been made up the moment I've met you and learned of the pickle you've placed yourself into. I've decided it's you, Tsukune Aono!"

Moka and Tsukune are shocked, "EHH?!?!?"

Kurumu went on, "The way you're willing to put your life on the line to protect others, even someone as lowly as me. That's the job of heroes. I've fallen for you, my beloved hero, Yokissai!" She heaves her bosom into Tsukune's chest and (actually) seriously and happily says, "So, before the next time you go where there's a slight chance you'll die, let's start thinking about making our first baby!"

Tsukune's actions last night had made a few mistakes, but in a way he and Moka have made another friend… sort of.

"Please, make me a mommy, Tsukune!"

"Let me suck your blood, Tsukune!"

"WHAT ELSE COULD HAPPEN?"

Overlooking the three from a window high above was a stereotypical nerd-like boy that calls the teacher in that room, "Sensei! That's him! That's the guy who protected those two beautiful girls from that Bat Kaijin!" A mild-looking man with a dark-green mullet and small curved pompadour walks up, "Tsukune Aono… he's not much… but we'll see if he will fit the bill for the housing festival."

To be continued…

————

Kurumu Kurono

-Statistics

*Height: 162cm

*Weight: 42kg

*Bust: 98cm

*Waist: 55cm

*Hips: 87cm

*Punching Power: 4 metric tons per square cm

*Kicking Power: 6 metric tons per square cm

*Maximum Running Speed: 100m/7.3s

*Maximum Flight Speed: 61.25 km/h

*Maximum Jumping Height: 1m; can fly with wings exposed

*Senses: about 3 kilometers

*Defense Rating: 2

-Powers: because of her succubus biology, aside from her inborn petite yet busty physique and supernatural comeliness, she has extreme strength, a 2-meter-long prehensile forked tail, razor sharp nails that can lengthen, refined senses, small fangs, pointed ears, a pair of bat-like wings for flight, illusion projection, minor reality-bending techniques, a magical technique called 'Charm' to mentally enslave males, a magical technique called 'Allure' to attract males, and a kiss that can enslave a Charmed male. She also possesses a unique innate sense when danger may occur.

Tsukune Aono

-Statistics (results from short time training)

*Punching Power: 23.2kg per square cm (unarmored); 2.01t (armored)

*Kicking Power: 30.3kg per square cm (unarmored); 3.01t (armored)

*Maximum Jumping Height: 0.77m (unarmored)

-Powers: It is now discovered that as Tsukune gets stronger, so does his enhanced abilities, including his once limited empathy.

-Attacks: Relic Beam: the Yokissai's gemstone shines and fires a continuous beam of energy for about 5 seconds.


	3. College Houses

**Rider + Vampire**

(Disclaimer: any original characters or additions are mine, but I don't own 'Rosario + Vampire' nor 'Kamen Rider')

3) College Houses

Ever since the incident with the young succubus, Kurumu, Tsukune has his hands filled with more woman troubles—

Tsukune wants to be closer than friends with Moka, but her habits of wanting to suck his blood is becoming a small bit out of hand, but so far he's going as far as letting her suck his blood (and he hardly becomes lightheaded often). He finds the Reverse Moka (the inner true self of Moka when unsealed) is a wall between her and him booby-trapped with bloodthirsty spikes that want to keep Tsukune for his blood. Kurumu is still on with her attempts in trying to seduce him, but is truly friendlier than from the start, but she makes great desserts for him to go with his meals.

Moka treasures her friendship with Tsukune but feeds off him when she needs blood because of her vampire heritage. Reverse Moka is a nightmare if you think you can control her. Even though she's just a friendly shadow hiding the real her, she's no match for her. Tsukune advised her and Kurumu to get along and they're trying.

Kurumu is being on truly friendly terms with Tsukune and hopes to get him to impregnate her so she'd preserve her race, also marry her since she's fallen for him. She is terrified to get on the bad side of Reverse Moka. She tries to be on good terms with the outer Moka, but still would like to keep Tsukune with her at all times.

For Tsukune, it's been over 10 days since he first came to that college campus for monsters, and so far he's not become successful with progress in his relationship with Moka, MONSTER is still out there and want him and the two girls, and he still hasn't solved all the mysteries of the relic, Yokissai. They agreed that he should keep his identity as the mysterious armored hero and the carrier of the mysterious relic, Yokissai, a secret.

But all the usual times they've had are going to change again…

Tsukune got out of his dorm room to wash his face and brush his teeth, ignoring the other guys (some of whom partially changed into their true forms) like he was one of them (even though he's a genuine human). After that he took a few looks at his homework to see if there were any corrections that need to be made, when he suddenly hears the sound of rowdy young men yelling.

Tsukune looks out his window to see a stampede of men, with Greek letters for 'Alpha Psi Alpha' on their shirts, charging into his dormitory building. He thinks for a sec, "What's going on? I'm waking up in time for class, so why are they barging in like that?"

Tsukune hears his door exploding as if someone has started a raid on the place, he turns to find a burly man in one of those shirts coming in! Tsukune remembers that specific man to be the one who was calling him 'weakling' on his first day on campus!

Then the poor boy was thrown through his window by the big jerk, from where just happens to be 7 stories up from the ground! Tsukune was lucky enough to catch onto a tree branch to stop himself from crashing to his death, otherwise he'd expose himself in his armor.

The guy who did that shouts out, "Don't come back!" Tsukune stands up as soon as he got to his feet, just to see his belongings flying into him! The same guy who threw him gleefully hollers, "There's your luggage, runt!"

While he is willing to fight MONSTER Kaijin or people who are going too far, he knows he's outnumbered and he doesn't know any reason to transform and fight back.

Tsukune cringes as he sees every one of his fellow freshmen suffer just as badly as he had just now. He had to get to class to inform the chaos to Nekonomi-sensei…

About an hour later, he looks over toward the female freshmen's dormitories to find its tenants being shoved out of their place by another girls' dorm too, even Moka and Kurumu.

Kurumu asks Moka, "And I was mean to you, girl?" Moka depressingly sighs, "This is not very nice."

They turn to see Tsukune, much to their surprise.

"Oh no!" went Kurumu's voice, "They didn't kick you out too!" Tsukune turns to find Moka and Kurumu with the same crowd of freshmen with him.

Tsukune asks, "What happened?" Kurumu frowns, "From one of my reliable sources, the Alpha Psi Alpha fraternity carelessly burnt down their house while they were boozing. They claim it to have been faulty wiring, but they've known those jocks forever." Moka gasps, "So they chose to steal the freshman dormitories?" Kurumu hisses, "Yeah, and now it's theirs until their damn house is rebuilt."

Luckily, Nekonomi-sensei shows that not everybody on the college grounds was heartless, she's guided them to the gymnasium where half of it is set up so they can bunk in there until they can find new housing or join fraternities and/or sororities. It was noted that in order to live in the human world, they will learn a few things the humans experience throughout their daily lives and the part-time jobs and/or activities are _truly_ mandatory. One of the students had questioned about her disguise failing because of her tail showing up, only to be scratched in the face.

By the following day, very few other freshmen were left unselected, leaving a mere number plus Kurumu, Moka, & Tsukune.

Moka says, "I'm afraid we won't get placed into a suitable house any time soon. But according to Nekonomi-sensei, we may. And when we get in to a house, we will be assigned with activities that are most commonly used at the time. We may also use those activities as part-time jobs. If we're not in the fraternities or the sororities or in new housing, we can stay here as long as we like… or until basketball season."

Tsukune sighs, "Well, good luck with us." Kurumu nods, "Yeah, the heroic underdog, the sexy bride, and the psycho chick are stuck here, unable to make with the love with all the clattering of basketballs on the other side." A basketball comes flying in and thumps Tsukune on the head, but he shakes it off as Moka says, "Or do homework without being attacked by rogue balls." Tsukune sighs again, but this time pleasantly, sure he's not in his dorm, but at least he's with Moka for the time being.

Later, the two girls visit the sororities of Delta Chi Pi, who took over their dorm, to see if they could join… but they were rejected and forced to leave, stripped to their underwear and covered; Moka in pig's blood and Kurumu in blueberry syrup. Tsukune got a nice eyeful before turning away, blushing like a tomato.

After washing up in the bathroom, Kurumu says "We can't leave the school grounds unless we have permission and there's absolutely no way we can build a whole series of new apartments or large houses in less than a day. So I'm afraid we're going to have join the fraternities and sororities." Tsukune sighs disappointedly, "That's just great." Moka nods, "I agree, that means we're going to have to live _away_ from each other." Kurumu sighs, "Or stay in the gymnasium until a new place is ready for us."

So, the three later tried to find a place around the supernatural horror-themed college ground for a place for the three of them, or at least one of them, to stay.

Meeting up with a Euro-Asian foreign languages teacher, Moka asks her "M'excuser, mais la piece est-il pour le loyer disponible?" She responds, "Absolument impossible, surtout pour les gens vous aime, le tare."

Kurumu checks up on a truck driver's residence, he looks like typical cargo-carrying truck driver, save for the shaded glowing eyes under his hat. She gulps and asks, "Rotuki-san?" "Yeah?" replies the driver. Too nervous, Kurumu leaves, saying to him "Just checking."

Tsukune tries his luck with a person around campus who'll offer a room. He buzzes the doorbell, only to receive the owner's eyes looking at him through his mail slot, "Who is it?" "Uh… uh——" "What do you want?" "Uh… Suwagi-san?" "What do want?" "Uh, um——" "Speak up or go away!" "I'm here about the room for rent." "Not for rent!" "I thought it was for rent." "Fuck off!"

* * *

Classes were canceled so that the remaining freshmen would choose their houses at the housing festival. All of the college's houses set up booths around the place to advertise themselves and draw in any new members amongst the leftover freshmen who are interested. Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu look for the familiarity for their most likely future lifestyles, with the only human amongst them surprised to find the nonhumans adopting from humans and adapting to them.

"By working with the activities in these houses we could gain experience so we'd coexist with humans," said Tsukune looks at the booths around them in awe, "This is unbelievably awesome!" Kurumu nods, "Yeah, everyone must be advertising!" Moka asks, "Hey Tsukune, what houses do think we should join with?" Tsukune shrugs, "I don't know, I think we should look at the booths for the houses and ask."

"Moka-san…" says the scary president of Rho Rho Zeta, "Please visit of the paranormal photography section of Rho Rho Zeta. Please let us take lots of pictures! Especially artistic ones of you! Are nudes okay?" This house scared Tsukune, Kurumu, and Moka and forced them to run away.

Kurumu checks into Theta Omicron Theta, sorority house of cooking, to join, but has been kicked out by members jealous of her ample bosom and the teachers who were kitchenware tsukumogami in disguise as humans wanted her to use them when cooking, despite her protests and pleads to use ordinary kitchenware.

Epsilon Lambda Tau, fraternity house of electronics have considered Tsukune useless just by looking at him. Tsukune was even more shocked to see that some of them are ghosts in bodies of machinery

"Moka-san," says the strange president of Epsilon Chi, "please visit Epsilon Chi, the house of chemistry. Let's make lots of magic love potions together!" But the scents of their chemicals were sickening to them.

Beta Omicron Beta, fraternity house of bodybuilding featured muscle-bound men who are not in Tsukune in the least. Kurumu's chance to help Tsukune get stronger against any future MONSTER attacks was shot down, along with her dreams of imaging the enhancing definition of Tsukune's musculature. Moka assured him that raw power isn't everything.

Chi Delta Chi, unisex house of child day care was all-in-all a strong possibility for Kurumu because besides multiplying the succubi race, she also would like to learn to be a good mother too. Tsukune didn't want to think of monster children younger than him.

Alpha Pi Tau, fraternity house of acupuncture, was too freaky because one of its members is prickly like a porcupine.

Omicron Pi Rho, the sorority house of cosplayers wants Moka and Kurumu to join for popularity. Kurumu wanted to oblige, Tsukune tried to imagine Moka playing fictional characters, but Moka was not interested so they had to walk away from it despite Kurumu's objections.

Rho Delta Sigma, the fraternity house of nerds, wants to accept Tsukune in with them, but he found their lifestyle both weird and scary.

Mu Mu Iota, fraternity house of mummies, was just too weird to join.

Delta Alpha Kappa, unisex house of darkness, wanted Tsukune because he seems to carry something dark that makes him special. Spooked that the Yokissai may make him into something worse than MONSTER, he had to scream "NO!" and leave.

Lambda Gamma, unisex house of video games, had heard rumors of Tsukune and Moka being able to turn into a powerful white warrior and a super monster and desperately wanted them to join them. He asks why just so they'd know how he had transformed to defeat Saizou.

Phi Iota Chi, house of foreign interests & connections, since Moka is so smart as she is beautiful, it's expected of her to be familiar with foreign languages without mistake so they ask her to join them. Kurumu couldn't handle the annoying polyglots and foreigners showing off without fainting from too much information in a different language, while Tsukune and Moka weren't interested in the least.

After passing by so many booths to the houses of choice, due to the fact that many of the houses aren't very decent (not that they're supposed to be) or that many didn't want them. In the other male students' eyes, Tsukune had no idea how lucky he was to be in physical contact with two beautiful girls when they were scared.

Tsukune runs into a nerd with a booth with posters of Kamen Riders, Super Sentai, etc. under the fraternity house name (which is at the top), Phi Psi. Tsukune blinks, "Um, gomenosai?"

The nerd, whose nametag read 'Rairo Umino', said "No biggie, big man." Tsukune blinks in surprise, '_Is he kidding? He's a monster in disguise yet he's calling me a big man? I'm just only 7 centimeters higher than him. He must be thinking on those rumors of how I've beaten Saizou. All I did was lay a few beatings to him to protect Moka while her other side defeated him in one kick._'

He says to the Phi Psi, "Stories can be exaggerated." Rairo asks, "Like the rumor about how you sent Saizou to the hospital?"

"In case you're interested," says Umino, "Phi Psi is always open to new members who believe in goodness and justice and Tokusatsu fans! I'm a Kamen Rider Blade fan myself." Then he makes a playful front kick into the air, "Rider Kick!"

Tsukune thought for a bit, '_Rider Kick? Hmm… some of those guys remind me of me in my armor. But for me it's entirely inaccurate, it's a helmet not a mask and I haven't got a ride. So… maybe Kamen Rider Yokissai is a nice ring._'

Kurumu flatly says, "Another nerd house?" Moka says, "Some of those pictures do remind me of Tsukune in his armor." Kurumu says, "Not another word."

Later, they look for other houses, but sit down in depression. Tsukune groans, "Nothing but weird houses so far!" Kurumu agrees, "Yeah, and those freaking fraternities are hardly worth my time." Moka sighs, "I wonder if any of these houses have activities that are… normal for us?"

"Oh?" says a new voice, "Then, how about the swimming stars' home, Kappa Pi?"

The three look behind them to find a beautiful woman with long wavy aquamarine hair with golden pearl-like barrettes on either side of her head dressed in a two-piece purple bikini and lavender sarong. She introduces herself with a smile, "Salutations, my name is Tamao Ichinose, sophomore student and Kappa Pi swim star captain."

Behind Tamao are the other members of her house, all beautiful young women clad in bikinis. Tsukune blushed like crazy at the sight of them, while a lot of the other men drooled and fell back of nosebleeds. Tamao even says, "We will also allow men to come in." Many of the males yelled out in approval.

"At least the swimmers look normal," quietly says Tsukune. He then thinks and imagines about the idea of him and his friends visiting the Kappa Pi's; namely seeing Moka in a two-piece bikini, them playing in the water, and finally in close contact enough to kiss in the sunset.

As the Kappa Pi girls are giving away spare swimsuits to the males…

"Moka-san," says Tsukune, "Why not visit the Kappa Pi for a little bit?" Kurumu looks at Moka, who shakes her head. Kurumu sighs hopefully, "I'd be glad to, but——" Moka spoke up, "I can't swim." Tsukune smiles, "I could teach you, my parents wanted me to be in good health so they made me take swimming classes until grade school."

Kurumu smirks with interest, "Oh-ho! Looks like our innocent little boy's hormones are coming into the right place." Tsukune groans, '_You sure know how to spoil a good mood, Kurumu-chan._' Then Kurumu turns serious, "Look, darling; Moka cannot come to this." Tsukune says, "That's for her to decide."

Timidly, Moka stammers out, "Actually… Kurumu-chan's right… you see… I… water——" then she quickly asks, "Let's just look for another club, I'm sure that there must be one that is also normal-looking."

Just as Tsukune was about to ask her again, "Moka-san——" he suddenly felt his chest beginning to ache, namely his heart. Noticing that he's now clutching it, Moka begins "Tsukune!" Kurumu finishes the question, "What's wrong?" Tsukune gasps up, "My… heart…" then he falls to the ground, out like a light. Moka and Kurumu shriek, "TSUKUNE!"

The males look toward Moka and Kurumu kneeling to the unconscious Tsukune, most of them thinking that he must've died they cheered inwardly, '_Yes! Kurumu-chan and/or Moka-chan are mine!_' While others grow genuinely concerned, "What's happened?"

Kurumu's eyes water out with tears, "It must been a heart attack! Somebody call the infirmary! I don't want to lose my beloved darling!" Moka follows suite in tears, "He's my most precious first friend! I don't want to lose him either!"

One of the members from Kappa Pi rushes up to Tsukune's side with a troubled look in her eyes. She's got short smooth black hair, gentle green eyes, dressed in a jet-black bikini with white frills, and is giving off a shy atmosphere about her. She says, "I'm a new member of Kappa Pi… but I'm quite experienced in the field of medicine, he's not in serious trouble but something inside must be wrong."

"Good to have you on board, Meiko-chan" says Tamao, "she can bring medicine to him until he regains consciousness. So don't worry, we will take care of him… in many ways."

Moka says to Kurumu, "I'm not going to be there for a while, please make sure nothing bad happens to him." Kurumu nods, "I'll try."

In Tsukune's head, he envisions him and Moka playing on a beautiful beach, with her in a sky-blue two-piece bikini. But as soon they were about to head out to swim, Moka stayed on the beach while he stood in the water.

Then all of the sudden, appearing next to Moka, as the skies darken into night and revealed a red moon in the sky, is Reverse Moka. The pink-haired Moka then vanishes into the red moon above, leaving Reverse Moka to say to Tsukune, "Where you tread, I can't follow." Tsukune feels his heart aching, "What? Look! I swear I'll protect you and the others from MONSTER. I promise you and I intend to keep it!"

Reverse Moka turns around and says, "You overeager, perverted, selfish, idiotic moron… that's _not_ what I meant." Then she disappears into the shadows on the beach in a huff.

Tsukune is confused. He looks around, just to find himself up to his neck in dark water. Then he gets a feeling like he's one of the victims in one of the 'Jaws' movies, he finds a large black cape from some popular movie vampire floating past him.

Tsukune realizes, "When I fainted, almost like how I identified one of the vampire tribes without knowing them firsthand, Yokissai's power. It's trying to warn me about something."

SPLASH! A black monstrous shadow leaps out from the water, lounging at him!

GASP!

Tsukune finds himself in a swimsuit for males, in a lounge chair next to a pool, where he sees many of the Kappa Pi members having fun in the water with the males. Kurumu is by his side, clad in a frilly yellow two-piece bikini, she holds onto him and asks, "Thank Kami-sama you're back with us, Tsukune. Are you okay?" Tsukune whispers to her, "Yes, but I think the relic made me faint just to give me a clue to the dangers ahead."

"That's awfully mean of it," gasps Kurumu, '_And after the mere planning to seduce you while we were here._' She looks down at her chest, the amorous succubus' bikini made her ample breasts jiggle with her every movement and yet Tsukune has just become too preoccupied to be bothered.

The Kappa Pi member that helped him, Meiko Kuroshi, comes to him with a glass of some dark-green concoction. She hands it Tsukune, "Drink this, it should help you recover from any injuries as well as enhance your chi." Kurumu says to him, "Go ahead, she seems to be the most meaningful around here."

Tsukune drank the mysterious drink and almost gagged, it tasted like he was trying to gulp down polluted mud. Then his mind snaps into the present, "Wait a minute! How'd I get here? Where are my clothes? Who changed me into these swim trunks? What is chi? And where's Moka-san?"

One of the Kappa Pi's said, "We carried you here when you were unconscious, Kuroshi Meiko-chan's very shy but talented in medicine, so you should be ready to swim soon enough." Another said, "A lot of us changed you out of your clothes, dropped them on the floor of the locker room, and put those onto you, cutie!" Meiko quietly says, "Chi is wieldable life force, like how martial artists use their special techniques." And Kurumu finishes, "And Moka-chan is scared away because these bitches have heard some sort of rumor about her."

(Teacher Bat: "The life energy of certain people is given many names, chi is but one of them. When wielded properly and refined to strength, it can grant superhuman enhancements, certain powers, heal through touch, etc. Some martial artists can also use chi to launch powerful energy attacks, including in the form of fireball-like attacks.")

* * *

Moka, hiding away from the pool, was arguing with herself. Even though she couldn't touch water, somehow she wants to swim with Tsukune.

(Teacher Bat: "Because of the strong purifying power in water, vampires are weak against it. Although they can use it if it's given a heavy dose of herbal powders.")

* * *

Later, Tsukune was drawn into the pool and was asked to swim with Tamao, while a lot of the males were playing pool games with the others and the women compete in contests around the pool. Kurumu participated in these contests and won most of them, but is royally frustrated about Tsukune's stupidity.

Kurumu growls, '_Damn it! I've got to tell Tsukune that Moka cannot enter water because that element and vampires don't mix without a _lot_ of herbs! Plus with that rosary on, most of her power sealed up will render her useless should MONSTER or some other trouble show up. So, why can't I now?_'

Tsukune's senses become clear, he stops what he was doing and bows in apology to Tamao, "I'm sorry, Ichinose-sempai… but things aren't the same as they are now." Tamao coolly says, "Do you care about Moka Akashiya _that_ much? Just forget about her and look at me."

Tsukune gets angry with her, "Now why would I do a thing like _that_ to her? She's my friend and you've hurt her, so I'm leaving!" He turns but is held back by Tamao, who says to him "I'm sorry, but I cannot let anyone escape. Especially those who I've set my eyes on."

Tsukune's eyes spots a lot of the male students being bitten on by the Kappa Pi's before starting to wither and age at an accelerated rate. His eyes widen in shock, "They're sucking up their youth?"

Tamao says, "Please don't blame me, it's in our nature to lure men into the water and suck onto their life energy and youth. It's how we mermaids survive." Then her appearance is replaced by her true form, involving her ears replaced with fins, gills at the sides of her neck, her hands getting webbed, and her legs turning into a fish's tail.

Tsukune identified them without trouble, "Mermaids?"

(Teacher Bat: "Mermaids, unlucky sea creatures of legendary origin. There are some tribes in these races that differ from the sweet fairytale image known to man like these beauties. They gain their infamy for charming shipwrecked sailors with their beautiful figures before attacking them.")

"Is it not wonderful?" giggles Tamao childishly. Tsukune frowns, "I'm afraid for the matter it's not wonderful at all! You're killing your fellow students and disobeying the rules of the campus." Tamao sighs, "What do I care? I've had my eyes on you since this semester because… you smell so much like a human!" Tsukune cringed, '_Oh no!_'

The mermaids of Kappa Pi swarm around Tsukune, wanting a piece of him. Tsukune

Kurumu screamed, "Tsukune! Get out of there! Change!" she extends her claws as the mermaids come at her.

Tsukune makes a grab for his abdomen, getting the Yokissai belt to appear. "Henshin!"

But before he could land a blow, he feels the mermaids are holding his limbs in place! Tamao calmly sighs, "We've heard that in order to transform, you have to be striking something or someone. So, how are you going to change with your limbs restricted from hitting, Tsukune Aono?"

Kurumu gasps, "What? You know how he transforms?" Meiko, sitting away from the pool, timidly says "I've kinda witnessed his fight with Saizou Komiya." Kurumu gasps, "You told your girls about this?" Meiko painfully admits, "They're my sempai and I had to obey their orders!"

Tamao grabs Tsukune by the shoulders and opens her mouth wide, revealing a set of jaws with rows of shark-like teeth!

"TSUKUNE!"

Tsukune turns to see Moka, standing at the edge of the pool, getting ready jump into the water although a little scared.

"What a fool you are," says Tamao, "We've heard that you're a vampire, Moka Akashiya. When in contact with water, you're powerless."

Tsukune realizes, "That vision with Reverse Moka, she meant neither of them couldn't touch water without getting hurt and weakened!"

Moka stops and gasps, as does Kurumu; Tsukune was given a clue by the relic to why Moka couldn't go into the water.

The mermaids then pull Moka into the water!

One of the mermaids says, "Hey! Our victims are regaining their youth!" Everyone turns to find Meiko, in a more elegant and more fairytale-like mermaid form, kissing the aged students but at the same time restoring their youth and strength.

Tamao gasps, "A member of the elusive life and youth giving mermaid tribe with feeling of unhappiness and/or timidity? The Nakerumi mermaid?" Meiko exclaims, "I actually join the club because I needed someplace to stay, but to go around hurting other students is truly unforgivable! My kind survive by avoiding contact with other savage mermaids like you!"

Tamao growls, "Get her, we'll force her into providing us with more regenerating food sources."

"It was a trap…" says Tsukune, "and you nearly caught us into it… she's right… IT'S UNFORGIVABLE!" Yokissai's gemstone illuminates violently, slightly frightening the other mermaids!

"HENSHIN!"

Then through a wave of force, all of his armor materialized onto him on command!

"No way…" gasps Tamao, "He can transform without the need to hit or being hit?"

Tsukune threw the mermaids off of him, sending them flying out of the pool area! Then he swims after Moka, with a startling new swimming speed!

Later, the water's surface explodes, sending off a powerful wave of dark supernatural energy, later revealing Reverse Moka and Tsukune jumping out of the water and onto the pool's edge!

Tamao is shocked at the awesome powers before her and the Kappa Pi's, "This feeling of incredible dark supernatural aura, you're no vampire! You're a super vampire!"

Reverse Moka flicks Tsukune at the helmet, "A little too close for comfort, thank you!" "Itai!" cringed Tsukune, "You should've told me that you can't go into the water because it hurts you before I was stupid enough to ask!" Kurumu shrieks, "WHO CARES ABOUT WHOSE FAULT THIS IS?!"

The mermaids splashed water at Moka, they knew even in as a super vampire she's vulnerable to getting splashed and weakened. Meiko jumps in front of Reverse Moka and takes the splashes, "Go, now!"

Tsukune's 'eyes' glow for a bit, "Finisher… power?" Meiko, Reverse Moka, and Kurumu look at him curiously, "Huh?" Tsukune's 'eyes' stop "Get out of here, it's going to be big." and he jumps over the pool, "Time to stop this!"

Kurumu blinks, "He's planning to destroy the pool? Can he do that?" Reverse Moka says, "Power is welling up to extraordinary levels within his foot, so probably." The three of them leave, taking the recovering students with them!

Diving toward the pool, Tsukune shouts out, "**Mortal Kick**!"

SPLASH! CRASH!

Hearing something crack beneath them, Tamao gulps, "Well, that can't be good."

KABOOM!

The entire pool exploded, sending rubble and mermaids flying! Tsukune later finds himself in the center of a crater his kick made, "Wow, talk about your big finish."

Tamao, still scary and pissed as ever, charges at Reverse Moka through the small stream left behind "How dare you get in my way? Tsukune's mine and you're dead!" Reverse Moka dodges, "For a lowly creature like you treating me like this, you gluttonous sardine, I'll have to punish you."

Reverse Moka leaps up into the air, with Tamao following her, but Reverse Moka says "Midair combat, even in my current condition, is my territory and never a mermaid's… now learn your place!" she then kicks Tamao over the horizon! "How could this happen to me?"

(Referee Bat: "This battle's winning side was determined in 85 seconds. CHUU!")

Tsukune turns away from Reverse Moka and leaps away in great bounds, Reverse Moka growls, "Come back here, you smug knight!" Tsukune stays still as Reverse Moka delivers a fierce slap to Tsukune's face, she hisses in his face "The other Moka is crying because you never thought about her, you don't deserve to be anywhere near me!"

"Moka-san…" sighs the armored Tsukune sadly, "I never intended to hurt you nor the other Moka. I was being stupid and selfish; it's true that I was only thinking of her in my own desires without knowing her more. I'm sorry for not understanding either of you. Well, sayonara." With that, he leaps away!

Kurumu attempts to snap the rosary back onto Reverse Moka's seal, when the super vampire scoffs, "Idiot, thinking about leaving again!" she then runs after the armored human.

Kurumu looks at Meiko and says, "You weren't like them; you were trying to protect us. It must really hurt to betray your own race." Meiko sighs, "I've never told them that I've come from one of many harmless tribes of mermaids because we were thought to have been legend, plus I really am shy. I've left my home just to make friends and live a normal life, amongst the humans… because that's what this place is all about."

Kurumu pats her on the back, "Thanks for helping us, just remember that Tsukune's mine." Meiko says, "Nakerumi mermaids were once also known for being the saddest mermaids because we are usually born uncomely and more fishlike, I'm one of the stereotypical ugly nerds of them." Kurumu's eyes widen in surprise, "Really? In your tribe of mermaids, drop-dead gorgeous is absolutely hideous?" Meiko says, "We've also learned of heart from the humans, which gave us our name since many of us couldn't spend our lives with them. I can understand Tsukune's heart, if I wanted a boyfriend I'd want someone who'd accept me for who I am."

Kurumu blinks in surprise, she's just made herself another friend.

Up in a tree, a shadowed figure says, "He destroyed an entire 210 cubic meter pool full of seawater and reduced it into rubble in less than a few seconds with just one kick? He's a sure apocalypse to everything MONSTER stands for." Then it says, "I think he's perfect."

* * *

Later, Reverse Moka finds herself lost the trail of the armored Tsukune.

She growls, "Go ahead and run… you will never make it out of here, fool. That's what you get for making the other me cry."

"You're a fool, child." says a voice from underneath her. She finds a giant snail Kaijin sticking to her! She gasps, "MONSTER Kaijin!" The Snail Kaijin snickers, "That's right! Whether a regular vampire or a super vampire, I'm going to take you to MONSTER HQ! Come!"

Reverse Moka struggles, but her prolonged exposure to water has left her weak! '_Damn it!_' thought Moka, '_This bastard now has me on the ropes thanks to the water!_'

Then Kurumu arrives, with her claws extended! "**Dark Claw**!" Her claws glow a bright pink and burns the sticky flesh and slime as she cuts the Kaijin with her scratch attack! His slimy grip on the unsealed super vampire was loosened, so she removes herself from the Snail Kaijin.

Reverse Moka hisses at the succubus, "Save your sympathies for someone else!" Kurumu slaps Reverse Moka across the face, "You're walking on thin ice if you think I'm going to let you leave." Reverse Moka growls, "Is this payback for me beating the stuffing out of you?" Kurumu says, "No, this is a rescue." The super vampire scowls, "I don't need rescue from you!"

The Snail Kaijin prepares to strike, Reverse Moka prepares to punch it, only to hit the shell! "Ow…" groans Reverse Moka, "The water shouldn't have affected me that much." Kurumu said, "Meiko-chan also said that the mermaids were tipped off by this Kaijin about you being a vampire and your weakness to water!" Reverse Moka gasps, "Nani?"

Kurumu thrusts her palm forward at the Snail Kaijin, "Hide in your shell all you want, we don't need Tsukune and his Yokissai relic to defeat you! **Nightmare Illusion**!"

Suddenly, the Snail Kaijin pops out from his shell, screaming in fear "WAH! BIG BIRD! BIG BIRD!"

Reverse Moka took this chance to finish off the monstrosity different from the normal monsters, "Learn your place!" then she a swiping kick at the wound Kurumu gave him and he breaks in half!

Reverse Moka falls to her knees, "Damn it, I need to rejuvenate." Kurumu hands her the rosary, "When I see Tsukune, I'll tell him to learn his monsters before making another mistake." Reverse Moka growls, "Good."

Putting the rosary back on, the outer Moka re-emerges and fall to the ground. Kurumu picks her up and carries her off back to the gym.

When they got there, she found Meiko, who left the Kappa Pi house for a new place to live, but no sign of Tsukune.

* * *

The next day… Kurumu was in class, but Tsukune and Moka weren't.

Tsukune stood outside the school, in the rain and in his armor, still feeling sorry for himself.

* * *

By the next day, Moka comes back…

"EH?" exclaims Moka, "Tsukune hasn't shown up for two whole days?" Kurumu sighs, "The guy's taking this whole superhero gig a little too painful to show his face again as far as I'm concerned." Meiko says, "Tsukune-san has developed a heavy heart." Moka sighs, "I should've told him directly, then we would've avoided that disaster."

Kurumu chuckles, "Yeah, but the good news is that those bad mermaids are getting punished for their crime." Moka nods, "Yeah, maybe forcing the mean jocks to rebuild their own house."

Nekonomi, who gained interested in the three, asks them "Are the three of you looking for a place?"

* * *

By the dumpsters, Tsukune sat silently with himself out of his armor…

He hears footsteps coming toward him, he looks up to find a mild-looking man with his dark-green hair styled in a mullet with a small curved pompadour while dressed in a black leather jacket. Around the man's neck is a red scarf with his name 'Kohan Tachibana / Kamen Rider Kappaga' written in English and Japanese and in white at the end.

Tsukune asks, "Yes, sir?" Kohan Tachibana says, "Come with me."

Taken into a dark room in some building, Tsukune prepared for the worst…

Tachibana says, "Tsukune Aono… welcome aboard."

The lights came on, revealing lots of other men with colored scarves with their names stitched at one of their ends cheering in greeting to the new member.

Tsukune blinks in confusion, "Aren't you mad?" Tachibana-sensei smiles, "No, you had to fight those disobedient mermaids in Kappa Pi to protect your friends and not only did you do so, you've saved my students that were there and one truly innocent mermaid who is also trying to help them at the same time. Also, you've proven yourself to be worthy to protect everyone when you've defeated those two Kaijin from MONSTER."

Tsukune's neck is suddenly introduced to something cloth-like, "What is it?" a lightly fuzz-faced dude with spiky hair (whose yellow scarf reads 'Daisuke Danokuba/Ban-Ban B') answers, "You were out of uniform; by earning this scarf, you have officially become a member of Phi Psi, house of heroic justice." Another boy with glasses says, "Some of the other dorms refer to our place as the house of Tokusatsu lovers and supportive jacks-of-all-trades."

Tsukune is slightly surprised, he is accepted into a house for heroics, even if it appears to be full of outcasts of society (whether it might be human or monster).

A comely young man with horn-rimmed glasses and smooth blue-green hair (whose scarf reads 'Jo Kido / Kamen Rider Kapjo') comes up to Tsukune and says, "Dear brethren, we are gathered here today to welcome in the newest member of the Phi Psi fraternity. Do you, Tsukune Aono, solemnly swear to stand by your fellow brethren with dignity and compassion, to respect all those who pass through these doors, and to uphold the values that we hold dear to the Phi Psis?" Tsukune bows, "I do."

Tsukune looks at his white scarf, with a golden embroidered symbol of Youkai stitched to one end and his name (in both Japanese and English) stitched at the other end, along with 'Kamen Rider Yokissai'. He chuckles slightly, "I've thought of that name when I've first met Umino-san." Rairo smiles, "Good hearts and minds think alike."

Tsukune asks, "I keep hearing that name of Yokissai from MONSTER, what is this relic really?"

Tachibana-sensei explains, "The Yokissai is an artifact created over 3 millennia ago by a reformed dark wizard from Europe who had high hopes in making the peace and balance between humans and monsters. Now that we see that Yokissai is no longer a legend, you possess a power that can help Youkai Academy to learn to live in peace with humans without fear from either side."

He continues, "If my guess is accurate, the Magnificence Of New Supremacy To Every Realm wanted to recruit you because, prior to bonding with Yokissai, you've had something special inside you that could change the world for the better and they wanted it for themselves. But now that Yokissai has shown itself to only two of them, if word got out that the one they've chosen was actually the carrier of the relic they'll be more focused on to either recruit you by force or to destroy you."

Tsukune understands what Tachibana-sensei meant, originally he would've wanted to live a normal life, but with these terrorists after him and people going out of control like Saizou and the mermaids from Kappa Pi, he has to use his new power to protect everyone.

Handing a card to Tsukune, Tachibana-sensei says, "Just recite these and then you may drink the ceremonial drink, Aono-san." Tsukune looks at the punchbowl full of a red fluid and then at the card. Walking up in front of the bowl, fidgets a bit…

Then Tsukune thinks of himself protecting everyone he's caring for while in his Yokissai armor, and he boldly says the recital; "Oh, Phi Psi truest, I am the newest member of your clan. I swear that in your hallways, that I will be proud of whom I am. And should the heavens call, the earth cry out, and the crowd roars for a hero of justice, I will be there to strike it down."

"And now," says Jo Kido, "our newest Phi Psi may drink." Tsukune took a glass of the drink in the punchbowl and drinks with surprise and satisfaction, "Mmm! Strawberry, orange, and watermelon." Daisuke smiles, "He's got good taste!"

Tsukune then thinks about Moka, "Man, it's been a few days and Moka-san must still be mad at me." Tachibana-sensei asks, "Why is that, Aono-san?" Tsukune says, "I still feel extremely guilty that I've never thought about her vulnerabilities." Tachibana-sensei says, "If you've truly learned the errors of the past, you can surely overcome the obstacles in the future." "It's going to be fun, sensei," slightly smiles Tsukune.

"TSUKUNE!"

Tsukune recognizes the voice, followed with the glomp from behind, "Kurumu-chan?" Kurumu smiles, "That's me! And look who's with me!"

Tsukune turns to find Nekonomi-sensei and…

"Moka-san!" exclaims a surprised yet pleased Tsukune "How is it that you and Kurumu-chan got next door?" Moka said, "Well, Nekonomi-sensei is the head of the Nu Chi, the house of news reporting, where we make newspapers, report news on campus, etc., and it just so happens to be next door to Phi Psi."

Daisuke smiles, "Dude, that stud's got _really_ good taste!"

To be continued…

* * *

Tsukune Aono / Kamen Rider Yokissai

-Statistics

*Punching Power: 23.6kg per square cm (unarmored); 2.05t (armored)

*Kicking Power: 30.9kg per square cm (unarmored); 3.05t (armored)

*Maximum Running Speed: 100m/7.7s (unarmored); 100m/6.5s (armored)

*Maximum Swimming Speed: 25 knots (unarmored); 100kts (armored)

*Maximum Jumping Height: 0.8m (unarmored); 11 meters (armored)

*Finisher Power: 15,000 kilograms

-Powers: as of now, it is known that Yokissai is capable of bonding to the one who finds it and in return it can grant various power to its carrier, including mysterious visions, the power to call upon armor which can grant superhuman abilities, specialized attacks, and gradually strengthen the carrier's abilities as he or she trains.

The new Finisher Power focuses a great deal of power into a certain attack Tsukune likes to make and deliver an intensely powerful version of it, adding 15 extra metric tons of force per centimeter into it.


	4. Werewolf Sempai

**Rider + Vampire**

(Disclaimer: any original characters or additions are mine, but I don't own 'Rosario + Vampire' nor 'Kamen Rider')

4) Werewolf Sempai

* * *

Waking up to the 19th day in Youkai Academy, Tsukune walks out of his new room and into the halls of Phi Psi to wash his face in the bathroom. He could see some of his dorm mates (very few of them accidentally assuming their true forms, which are not as frightening or weird as in his old dorm on campus) in their usual morning sequences. For example——

Rairo Umino a.k.a. Doctor Book is reading 10 of his class books at once to be ready for any assignment of the day while watching an old Kamen Rider episode and playing on a miniature pachinko machine.

Daisuke Danokuba a.k.a. Banban B is looking into some pornographic magazines and drinking a can of beer while creating something in the kitchen. He is surprised at Tsukune's _unbelievable_ ability to _snag_ some of the hottest girls on campus without fail but roots for his relationship with Moka and/or Kurumu, he also mentioned that one of the fictional Kamen Riders was a photographer so he may work out as a reporter of any sort.

Akasuke Yamamogi (a.k.a. Akaki), a tall muscular man with spiky red hair, doing reps with a barbell in one hand while his twin brother, Aosuke (a.k.a. Aoki), who looks like him save for glasses and smooth blue hair is working on a computer. Akasuke's the jock and Aosuke is the nerd, but the two love and respect one another.

Kenta Raijin a.k.a. Kenki, who is a tall young man with wild shaggy golden hair, is rocking on an electric guitar, softly so his other dorm mates would wake up easily. His talent on any string instrument wins some admirers, but he's not sure on how to actually write his own songs.

Takeru Inugami a.k.a. Wolf, a 10-year-old child with silver streaks in his dark brown hair, eating his breakfast cereal and looking at Tsukune with admiration. The kid got into college out of unwanted good luck, but admires his big brother figure, Tsukune, for being a real live Kamen Rider in his ideals. Tsukune feels sorry for the kid, especially since there are hardly any other students his age on campus.

Jakku Yamashiro a.k.a. Goku, a wild-haired guy in a black leather jacket missing its left sleeve, is playing chess with Jo Kido a.k.a. Kamo, a mild-mannered young man with smooth hair dressed in a proper-looking sky-blue uniform with a red necktie, who is also playing with Carddas cards with Ryotaro Eishi a.k.a. Ryukunai, a wavy-haired Phi Psi member, while writing stories all at the same time.

Daizo Koizumi a.k.a. Baldera, a violet-haired dude with an impossibly perfect-looking body who happens to like the female gender with a passion, is concentrating to make a perfect sketch portrait of himself with Moka and Kurumu from memory while picking up large pieces of fruit and breakfast pastries and gobbling them instantly. So far he's made a few mistakes, like making Moka's boobs a few sizes bigger than in actuality and Kurumu's ponytail over 5 times its actual length.

'_Funny_,' thought Tsukune, '_a lot of Tokusatsu-themed heroes are considered monster slayers and yet these guys think they're so cool. Somehow so do I. Well, it's a good thing these guys have nothing against humans. More or less, I'm still next door to Moka-san and I can assist her in her work activity._'

Phi Psi is a gigantic green fraternity house with crimson curtains and a black tile roof. Its neighboring house is looks like an equally large sorority house of white with pink curtains.

Tachibana-sensei teaches Tsukune the basics of martial arts and energy control frequently so he'd be ready for almost anything. It turns that he and Nekonome-sensei were childhood friends and neighbors for the longest time, people have teased them as a couple, which they deny continuously.

Daisuke presents Tsukune a long green cylindrical item with tapered ends, "Try this, dude." Tsukune says, "I don't smoke, Danokuba-san." Daisuke chuckles, "You are a riot, Tsukune-kun; it's not a cigar; it's sushi, and call me 'Banban B'."

Tsukune looks at the sushi and asks, "Would it be cheating if I broke it open to see what's inside, Banban B?" Banban B shakes his head, "It never hurts to be curious. So no, go ahead." Tsukune rips the thing in half, finding rice, cucumber bits, and fish meat inside, "Oh well, curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back."

The front door of the house opens to reveal Moka, happy as ever with enthusiasm.

"Ohayo, Tsukune!" calls Moka. Tsukune smiles in return, "Ohayo, Moka-san."

"Please, Tsukune!" smiles Moka, "It's bloodsucking time!"

Banban B asks, "Daily routine?" Tsukune sighs, "Daily routine."

Tsukune walks up to Moka and exposes his neck to her and she bites it——

CHUUU!

Calmly, Tsukune lets out an "Ow." Moka smiles, "Thanks for the treat! You've got the best blood! I love it so much I think I may get addicted!" Tsukune weakly sighs, "Uh-huh."

Seeing them leave, Goku blinks, "Tsukune-kun must be tough; considering the fact he hasn't died of blood loss." Wolf says, "What the real wonder to me is why a lot of girls across campus were screaming for the last 19 nights." Baldera shrugs, "Maybe they had nightmares of seeing all the gorgeous men like us disappear off the face of the earth." Goku growls at him, "I wouldn't count on it, baka."

* * *

At the Nu Chi house next door, Tsukune is helping Moka and Kurumu (who nearly suffocated him upon her arrival earlier through glomping) by carrying the heavy equipment. He's thankful for the five days worth of training he's getting from Tachibana, or he wouldn't be able to carry all of the equipment without damaging it.

"By the way," says Nekonome-sensei, "You three are going to have another helper, a longtime helper from the Alpha Beta Gamma fraternity in the sophomore classes." Tsukune asks, "How are we going to be sure he's going to know we're working? He should be here soon." Nekonome-sensei calmly says, "Don't worry, he's coming."

A silver-painted Mitsubishi car with a full moon and a wolf's head on either side parked beside them, with its driver coming out with 2 bouquets of roses in his hands, "Sorry, for not showing up on time. I'm Ginei Morioka. But you may call me Gin." He even hands a bouquet to Kurumu and Moka respectively. "Nice to meet ya."

Ginei Morioka is really tall and 20 years old. He has shaggy black hair with a red headband holding it back. He is wearing a black leather jacket, the collar of his undershirt is undone, and a silver-colored wolf pendant with a ring in its mouth.

As the two girls blush a bit for the flowers Gin gave them, he smiles, "Indeed, such beautiful ladies complement well with roses."

Tsukune groans, '_Great, another unique personality outside my dorm._'

Nekonome-sensei says, "We've had help from only Gin-kun for the past year. If you have problems, just ask Gin-kun anything you don't know. Okay?" Gin smiles, "You can count on me." Nekonome-sensei says, "I'm going to be on a staff meeting, so take care. Make friends with your sempai. Bye!"

Kurumu huddles closer to Tsukune and whispers to him, "Honey, the hot flirt scares me."

On their way around campus, Moka says "Since the campus' television broadcast program is not up and running yet, we're going to have to make and distribute college newspapers for the time being." Gin smiles, "Well, let's get started… for the sake of getting the news throughout the college grounds to be known to all!"

Moka whispers to her friends, "He appears to be a very reliable sempai." Kurumu nods, "Yeah, how unexpected."

Tsukune asks, "What is your connection with the Nu Chi, Gin-sempai?" Gin says, "I'm an assistant student from Alpha Beta Gamma that comes over here and volunteers to help the ladies. Mostly heavy lifting and such, but my specialty is seeking information."

Gin drops a few items, "Whoops! I've dropped them!" Kurumu gets down on the ground to pick them up again, "Oh, I hope they aren't damaged!" Moka helps.

Tsukune notices Gin looking at Kurumu and Moka's panties. Tsukune kneels down to not only help the girls with the fallen equipment, but to also protect them from being peeped at by blocking Gin's view, '_That was uncalled for, sempai!_'

Moka told Tsukune a few days that she doesn't like perverts, so he had to make the guys at his house to leave her alone. Surprisingly, he made his housemates courteous toward the women he's befriended.

* * *

They stop for a bit, Kurumu and Tsukune argue over the matters of taking pictures of her posing in front of their camera (just after explaining what Gin was doing), while Moka decides to take a bathroom break.

She overheard what Tsukune told Kurumu, that must've meant he also saw hers within those few seconds before protecting them. She even told him that she hates perverts… but a small part of her wants to do a show for him. '_Geez, those thoughts are Kurumu-chan's lewd actions are infecting me. How embarrassing._'

She lifts her skirt in front of the mirror to see which panties she's wearing today, when the Rosario suddenly speaks to her, "_What the hell are you doing?_"

Moka, shocked, backs into a cubicle. Her true self says, "_Be careful; that man, Gin, emits a dangerous aura that hides a strong power. Not as strong as Yokissai's, but better safe than sorry._" Moka begins to worry.

* * *

Back outside…

"Serial peeping tom?" asks Tsukune. Kurumu nods, "Yeah, my sources reported to me that someone with incredible speed on campus is peeping at the girls. Do you suppose it's your food product-washing pal, Daisuke?" Tsukune shakes his head, "I should think so, I've heard he conducted a panty raid on Omicron Delta Pi and Kappa Pi with other guys from other houses a few nights ago before I joined them. But I haven't heard of him doing that kind of lewd behavior recently."

* * *

Later that night…

Gin slyly smiles in the moonlight, "The moon is beautiful tonight. Almost as beautiful as you, Moka Akashiya." He is on the roof over Akashiya's room.

Gin then hears a couple of girls talking sleepily: "Why are Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono always together?" "I don't know, maybe they're dating." "I just don't see what makes him so special to her. Heck, she is so beautiful that her beauty charms even other women." "You should've seen the way she's been kissing him _on the neck_, there must be something about him making her have the hots for him."

This doesn't settle with Gin well at all, he growls and seemingly disappears in a flash. In a location far from the area so that no one could hear him scream, he repeats what he just heard "Kissing him on the neck?" Then he screams out in frustration, "Tsukune-kun, stop fooling around!"

He looks at the Phi Psi house and says, "I need to take precautions. I've heard that runt can turn into a powerful white-colored monster, whether or not it's just a rumor. But still, the only way to split Moka-san from that guy is use her hatred of perverts against them."

Gin doesn't know that it wasn't the voices of girls communicating, but the voice talents of a MONSTER Kaijin in the disguise of a cute girl nearby tricking him. She grins victoriously, "It's a good thing that I'm keeping an eye and ear on the information on one of the chosen. Soon, Gin Morioka, Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, and Kurumu Kurono will be joining us."

* * *

On the next day, Kurumu prepares to attempt to seduce Tsukune again. But before she could greet him, Gin shows up to Tsukune.

"Yo, Tsukune-kun" greets Gin. Tsukune gives a small smile in return, "Oh, Gin-sempai." Gin gives a thumbs up signal looking cool, "I've got some hardcore material for us, come along." Tsukune, being trusting, walks with him.

Tsukune gets odd feelings about the whole lead as it does involve being in the back of a building on campus.

Gin points to a window, where a few plastic barrels stood next to, and says "Try that window, maybe the peeping tom is hiding in there! If we can secretly get a photo of him, then we can expose him to everyone!" Tsukune nods, "Good, Moka-san hates lewd people like that."

As Tsukune climbs up on a barrel, Gin says to him, "She's better than I heard. I think I'm in love with her." Tsukune is surprised, "Surely you can't be serious." Gin smiles, "I am being serious, and don't call me Shirley. I'm going to make Moka mine!"

Tsukune asks, "Why is he saying that like I'm——" he gasps in shock at what's inside the window; he sees girls in their underwear changing into gym clothes!

'_The Female Changing Room?!_' gasps a shocked Tsukune!

FLASH!

Tsukune blinks and turns to see Gin with a digital camera. Gin smugly smiles and grimly says to the younger man, "Peeping is a crime, dude." He presents a picture of Tsukune looking into the window, "If I show this to Moka, she'll totally hate you."

Tsukune realizes the situation he's put into, "You're framing me? You bastard sempai!"

He hears the girls in the changing room getting worried, meaning they've caught Tsukune's voice!

Before Tsukune could grab Gin, he sees the jerk running off at a great speed. If it weren't for him training with Tachibana-sensei for fighting more MONSTER Kaijin, he wouldn't have seen Gin moving vanishing at a startling speed. Tsukune ran after the man with the camera, despite the difference in speed.

Hearing a sound from behind him, Tsukune looks back to find a horde of angry women ready to clobber him, so he runs faster! '_Why does this always happen to me?_'

Then he notices a silky string shooting and twirling around him, one of the girls caught him like a cowboy lassoing a cow. He was caught!

And beaten up.

Moka shows up, appearing a tad upset about something, and asks "Tsukune… was it true… that you peeped?" Tsukune only moans out a few words, "Technically… framed… by Gin…" then he passes out, it was obviously clear that Gin got to her first and she's mad at him.

* * *

When Tsukune comes to, he finds himself on the couch at Phi Psi. The bruises and wounds he's received from the angry mob of females have strangely healed quickly.

Daizo sighs, "I can understand me wanting to do a thing like that, but as far as I've known you I don't think you'd have the guts to do that." Banban B says, "He doesn't; for as long as we've known him he's polite as a good kappa."

Wolf came up next to him, "Oniisan, I've heard that you've peeped on the girls' changing room at the Phi Iota Chi house. Tell me that's not true." Tsukune sighs, _now_ of all times his stamina was ready, and replies "Technically I did, but I was set up by Ginei Morioka so that he'd make Moka-san his like she was some sort of prize after crushing my relationship with her." Wolf cheers, "Alright! You're in the clear!"

Aoki says, "No he's not; the rumor is spreading like wildfire across campus. If Tsukune is telling the truth, there's going to be a need of further investigation."

Tachibana-sensei walks by and says, "Tsukune-san, I believe your innocence. But you have to confront Morioka-kun at the moment." The other Phi Psi's couldn't believe it; the head of their house believes Tsukune's innocence.

Tsukune growls a bit, "He's right, I have to confront Gin now." He walks out the door. Kenki says, "Take my car!"

Watching outside the window, Kurumu frowns a bit "There has to be a reason for this bogus rumor about Tsukune being the serial peeping tom." Meiko nods, "I think an investigation is in order, Kurumu-san." Banban B opens the window and says, "I'm going to check things out…" noticing the two females below the window, he says "…too."

* * *

Moka is leaning against the railings on the roof of the school, sniffling to herself again. Now though, she feels bad because Tsukune had apparently been the peeping tom. She just cannot believe that Tsukune could be like that, even worse she wants to believe he's innocent despite the proof shown to her!

"Do you really think Tsukune-san would peep on girls, Akashiya-san?" asks a mild-sounding voice and Moka looked to see Tachibana-sensei leaning against the railing with a half-eaten cucumber in his hand.

"Tachibana-sensei!" Moka identified. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was keeping an eye on Tsukune-san, and he may need your help. When I heard what happened I decided to find you." He approached the girl and she gulped. The head of Phi Psi has an exceptionally powerful aura himself. "Now, Moka-san, do you honestly think Tsukune-san would do something so low and peep at girls?"

"I don't know what to think anymore," she said, averting her eyes. "The pictures show Tsukune peeping through that window. I want to believe in him, but he could be lying——"

"Listen, Akashiya-san," says Tachibana-sensei, "A picture may be worth a thousand words, but they can be interpreted a thousand times more. Since I count as a witness to the crime, I can assure to you that Tsukune never meant to and he, along with everyone else, was tricked by the true culprit; Morioka-san."

"Ginei-sempai?" asks a confused Moka, then she gasps in realization of her error, "Oh no!"

It was but a moment until she realized that he has just left in a great leap hiding behind one of the towers. She asks mentally, '_What kind of monster _is_ Tachibana-sensei?_'

The Rosario glows temporarily, "_Whatever he is, it can be said that he's incredibly powerful. Enough to interest me in testing my strength against._"

Gin shows up, "Hey there, Moka-san." Moka spooked by the real perpetrator at first, "Gin-sempai." Gin puts on his most charming smile, "Look at that beautiful full moon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsukune parks Kenki's car next in front of the school. "Alright," huffs Tsukune "time to take on the high speed jerk."

"Are you really human, Tsukune Aono?" asks a young woman's voice from behind him.

He turns to find a brown-haired woman with her hair done in a purple moth-like barrette to the side right behind him. He recognizes her and says, "You're the woman from the mob; the one who shot the silky string to catch me!"

Understanding when she asked if he was really human, he asks "MONSTER Kaijin?"

The woman's skin turns purple and sprouts moth wings from her back. Her eyes become completely bug-like and antennae spring up from her hair, which lengthens. She frowns, "Unless the faculty knows you're human and not a supernatural monster like the rest of them and gave you a healing potion, there's no other way you'd heal so quickly within hours."

Tsukune frowns, "Time to show you that I am really your enemy… Kamen Rider Yokissai!"

Waving his hands around quickly, the Yokissai belt appeared around Tsukune's waist. "Henshin!"

His body becomes covered in his mystical white armor in a brilliant flash of light, his white scarf still around his neck.

The Moth Kaijin snarls, "Yokissai!" She waves her left arm once toward behind her, signaling Golunoids to surround and attack Tsukune!

(A/N: The following song is a parody to a famous Kamen Rider song, I don't own it)

_Semaru MONSTER jigoku no gundan_

_Ware-ra wo nerau kuroi kage_

_Sekai no heiwa wo mamoru tame_

_Go Go Let's Go! Kagayaku tamashii_

_Mortal (Jump!)_

_Mortal (Kick!)_

_Kamen Rider Kamen Rider_

_Yokissai_

_Semaru MONSTER akuma no gundan_

_Waga tomo nerau kuroi kage_

_Sekai no heiwa wo mamoru tame_

_Go Go Let's Go! Kyuurai no ibutsu_

_Mortal (Jump!)_

_Mortal (Kick!)_

_Kamen Rider Kamen Rider_

_Yokissai_

_Semaru MONSTER kyoufu no gundan_

_Waga machi nerau kuroi kage_

_Sekai no heiwa wo mamoru tame_

_Go Go Let's Go! Shiro no kamen_

_Mortal (Jump!)_

_Mortal (Kick!)_

_Kamen Rider Kamen Rider_

_Yokissai_

Hearing a commotion on the ground, Gin and Moka look down to see what's going on, just to see the battle between hordes of Golunoids under the Moth Kaijin's command and Kamen Rider Yokissai.

Gin sighs, "Don't those Phi Psi's ever take a break?" Moka gasps, "MONSTER Kaijin!" Gin looks at her with confusion, "Huh?"

Yokissai looks up to see Moka, "These are Golunoids, MONSTER foot soldiers, and this Moth is after Gin too!"

Gin blinks, "Tsukune-kun?"

The Moth Kaijin flies upward "And I will succeed in my mission!" Yokissai growls, "Not today!"

"**Mortal Jump**!"

Surprisingly, the Rider lifted all of the Golunoids who tried to hold him down while making an incredible vertical jump! The Moth didn't even see the jump coming at her until it was too late; the armored Tsukune flips over and slams the Golunoids on top of her, practically crushing her upon impact.

Gin cringes, "Holy shit!"

Tsukune shouts out, "And now to finish you off!" Moth groans out, "No… mercy." Tsukune growls, "Mercy? I'm afraid your heartlessness has left me unheeding to your pleas for mercy."

"**Mortal Flash**!"

The Yokissai's gemstone flashes with sparkle before the world was filled with an angry explosion of white light! As the light dies down, the only remains of the MONSTER Kaijin and cannon fodder Gin and Moka can find around Yokissai is a few clumps of brown hair, pieces of black cloth, a purple moth barrette, and a piece of one of her wings.

(Kivat the 3rd: Yattaze! Yokissai wins this battle in 5 minutes and 2 seconds! Oh, why am I here? Well, it's sort of a Kamen Rider crossover, so bear with it.)

Yokissai's helmet dissolved in a small blizzard of light, revealing his face glaring at Gin. He jumps ledge after ledge, until he gets to Moka and Gin's location. He also charges at the surprised Gin, fist first.

Gin confidently dodges the attack, just to see on the ground that if Tsukune had hit him he'd suffer considerable damage of massive quantities.

Tsukune steps toward Gin, "Alright, sempai… you've had your way for long enough."

After several attempts of trying to seduce and convince Moka failed before the transformed Tsukune appeared, Gin pulls out a few photographs of Tsukune and coolly says, "Listen well, Moka-san. Even if he does slay monsters that could be a threat to many, Tsukune is still a lecher who specifically moved the drum for support in order to peep into the girls' changing room."

"How do you know about that?" asks Kurumu's voice.

Out from behind Tsukune sprang up Kurumu and Banban B.

Kurumu is dressed in a deerstalker hat, collar, Inverness cape, a cute red bowtie, vest, and skirt while holding a large curved calabash pipe like she's a sexy female version of Sherlock Holmes. Daisuke is dressed in a dome fedora, yukata, and hakama while holding a brown suitcase like a traditional Japanese detective.

From behind Gin came the other members of Phi Psi and Nu Chi crawl out from the shadows, dressed in odd costumes, i.e. ninjas, kunoichi, police officers, etc.

Tsukune sweat-drops and asks, "Where on earth do you get your costumes, Kurumu-chan?" Moka sweatdrops, "How did they manage to avoid the MONSTER attack?"

Walking up to Gin and taking the pictures from him, she observes them…

"Look here;" announces Kurumu, "only the top half of Tsukune was taken, we don't know what he used for support."

"Uh…" Gin grows worried, he regains his composure "Oh yeah, that's because I went to the scene after it happened. Even though that was the first time I went there, I knew immediately that he used it for support." Kurumu asks, "How was it that you knew that the drum was moved by Tsukune?" Gin coolly replies, "Those things weren't there originally."

Daisuke says, "Bullshit, buster. If they weren't there originally, then how was it that you were never there before?" Gin cringes nervously. Kurumu nods, "Thank you, Banban B. You're just saying that you knew about the peeping spot from before and the drums there were being used for support. Furthermore, you were at the scene when the photograph was taken."

Gin struggles to regain his cool and says, "Okay, so I went there before and knew that those drums were there to be used as support, but that doesn't prove that I was at the scene of the crime."

Kurumu says, "Sure we can, Ginei-san." Gin gasps in shock. "After the incident," states Banban B "the ladies took away those barrels out of concern of it happening again." Kurumu says, "In other words, the drums were only there from the time the crime occurred until immediately after. Besides the people at the scene, it's impossible for anyone else to have known about the barrels. We also have witnesses who say you've moved them there _before_ the crime occurred."

Tsukune realizes, "That explains why Tachibana-sensei believes in my innocence!" Moka nods, "He's one of the witnesses! He was watching over Tsukune while he was with you, Gin-sempai!" Banban B says, "Nekonome-sensei was also there." Kurumu says, "And although not many believed me, I saw you call Tsukune over to the crime scene, as well you making him peep."

Kurumu and Banban B point at Gin sternly, "So the criminal… IS YOU!"

Aoki smiles, "You're _so_ history! You couldn't even think of a completely clear excuse, meaning you're another one of those morons with low wisdom who likes Akashiya-san and wants her as a prize."

The exposed criminal with shaggy black hair backs away, with nowhere to run! Then piles of pictures of girls undressing fell out from his jacket!

STARE! DOOM!

Gin is exposed to lots of many. He growls ferociously, "Enough of this! Since it's come to this, I'll use my true power and make you my woman, Moka Akashiya!" He leaps up into the air, Tsukune follows with his helmet reforming. Gin lands further away behind Moka, with Yokissai landing before him and staring at him with equalized anger.

Growling, Gin's body began to swell with raw and wild power. His face sprouts gray fur before turning completely canine! His legs and hands become incredibly animalistic to fit the new face, with a matching tail! He howls in the moonlight!

"Werewolf!" identified Yokissai.

(Teacher Bat: Werewolves are violent wild animal-like monsters, equal in rank with vampires. They usually maintain a human form, bur they'll turn into a wolf or a bipedal wolf-like monster on the night of a full moon. The more moonlight that shines on them, their powers get stronger.)

Gin the werewolf howls, and growls "Out of my way, foolish demon!" Then he dashes at Yokissai, sending him flying like a pin hit by a bowling ball! Then with his blinding speed, he knocks away many of the other Phi Psi's flying by plowing through them!

"How are you going to beat someone who can exceed you all in speed?" chuckles Gin.

After the armored Tsukune crashes to the ground, rolling away. ZOOM! Gin stomps onto the Kamen Rider, saying "If you don't want to die, just give up Moka-san, Tsukune-kun!"

Tsukune chuckles, Gin snarls "What's so funny?" Tsukune says, "You're supposed to be an equal with vampires? You cannot even pierce my armor with either fang or claw. Besides…" he presents the rosary from Moka's choker seal, "You're about to be introduced to the real Moka Akashiya." Gin is confused, "Huh?"

A powerful wave of dark supernatural energy fills the air around Moka, her body fills out, her hair turns silver, and her eyes become red with vertically slit-positioned pupils! Reverse Moka is in command now!

Gin is shocked, "A vampire? Moka Akashiya is a vampire?" Then he regains his confidence, "Even still, it's the best kind of beautiful." He charges at her, she gets ready to punch him, "Shut up, you perverted bastard!" But her punch didn't connect, much to her shock; he is too fast and extremely agile!

As Gin began dancing circles around her, a familiar male voice says from somewhere "You focus your power too much on strength! Focus it into your speed, young lady!"

The super vampire growls, "It's worth a shot, whoever you are." She concentrates and then… WHOOSH! Two speeding bolts were cutting the air around everybody!

"What?!" exclaims the surprised werewolf, "I thought vampires rely on power like we rely on speed! How is it possible that you can convert your aura from your strength to your speed? It's even a full moon!"

"Then why are you slowing down, young man?" asks the same voice. Everyone looks up, to see the full moon is being covered up by clouds. Gin shrieks, "Oh crap! Stupid clouds! My powers are weakened if the moonlight is disturbed!"

Reverse Moka smirks, "You shouldn't expose your weakness so easily."

(_Gonna shake you up, look into your eyes... _)

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just play an ace... _

_tsubuyaita kotoba ga _

_genjitsu ni naru you ni _

_negai-tsuzukeru nara _

_nan demo dekiru sa _

_tatakai no kazu dake _

_sono chikara te ni ireru _

_nando datte tachiagare _

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku _

_michi no tsuyosa _

_hashiri-nagara sagashiateru _

_saigo no kirifuda _

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka _

_nani mo mayowazu ni _

_tamerau shunkan _

_sono yami ni nomareru _

_utagau yori shinjite miru _

_jibun no kanousei _

_mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo _

_akiramenai _

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real... _

_"uragiri wa itsu demo _

_tsume wo togi matte iru" _

_sou shinjiru no nara _

_mae ni wa susumenai _

_sono koe wa nando mo _

_kioku kara yobikakeru _

_yowai kokoro obikidasu _

_ima no jibun nani ga tarinai darou? _

_tsuyosa no tame _

_toikakete mo kotae no nai _

_gimon wo kakaete _

_sakende iru arashi no naka _

_kakikesaretatte _

_ugoki wo tometara _

_jibun wo nakushisou _

_dare yori ima shinjite miru _

_jibun no mirai wo _

_mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo _

_tomerarenai _

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...) _

_asai nemuri sameta you ni kizuku _

_michi no tsuyosa _

_hashiri-nagara sagashiateru _

_saigo no kirifuda _

_tobikonde 'ku arashi no naka _

_nani mo mayowazu ni _

_tamerau shunkan _

_sono yami ni nomareru _

_utagau yori shinjite miru _

_jibun no kanousei _

_mezamete yuku mirai no sekai wo _

_sakende iru arashi no naka _

_kakikesaretatte _

_ugoki wo tometara _

_jibun wo nakushisou _

_dare yori ima shinjite miru _

_jibun no mirai wo _

_mezamete yuku kokoro dare ni mo _

_tomerarenai _

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real... _

_Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just ready an ace...) _

_(Gonna shake you up, gonna give you up, gonna shake you up, just keep it real...)_

Gin is then flung into the air by Reverse Moka, "Such a weakling, not even fit to be with me," before she kicks him _hard_, "Learn your place!"

Gin breaks through the railing and falls toward the ground.

(Referee Bat: The winner of this battle was decided in 277 seconds)

Reverse Moka turns to Yokissai, whose armor is vanishing and revealing Tsukune, "Don't think about making a pass at me until your body is better prepared firsthand!" Tsukune nods.

Banban B groans out, "Man, Tsukune really is tough guy."

Tsukune asks, "Who was it that gave you the advice about focusing your aura?"

Out from the shadows came Tachibana-sensei, who says, "It was me."

Everyone, even Reverse Moka, is shocked at the news. What is he?

* * *

On the next day, the recent events and Ginei's exposure as the serial peeping tom was recorded and handed out in Nu Chi's first newspapers of the year.

As for Gin, aside from being chased by angry women, he is forced into janitorial work at the Phi Psi house until further notice. He pledges to make Moka his no matter what, even after the painful defeat handed to him.

Tsukune is trying to get used to the strange facts that he's discovered about his mild-mannered head of Phi Psi while trying to find ways to get closer to Moka.

To be continued…

————

Ginei Morioka

-Statistics

*Height: 186cm (human); 236cm (werewolf)

*Weight: 65kg (human); 130kg (werewolf)

*Punching Power: 4 metric tons per square cm

*Kicking Power: 7 metric tons per square cm

*Maximum Running Speed: 100m/1.5s (werewolf)

*Maximum Jumping Height: 4m (human); 20m (werewolf)

*Senses: 20km (human, werewolf)

*Defense Rating: 5 (human, werewolf)

-Powers: As a werewolf, when a full moon shines brightly, his abilities are heightened to the point where his speed exceeds Moka in her super-vampire state. While werewolves in general are stated to have their power wax and wane with the lunar cycle, it is unknown if all werewolves receive this much of an increase. Regardless, Ginei is still exceptionally fast, even when the moon is not full.

Tsukune Aono / Kamen Rider Yokissai

-Statistics

*Punching Power: 25kg (unarmored); 2.5 metric tons (using chi control); 2.05t (armored)

*Kicking Power: 30kg (unarmored); 3 metric tons (using chi control); 3.05t (armored)

*Maximum Running Speed: 100m/7.7s (unarmored); 100m/4s (using chi control); 100m/6.5s (armored)

*Maximum Swimming Speed: 25 knots (unarmored); 100kts (armored)

*Maximum Jumping Height: 0.8m (unarmored); 16m (using chi control); 11 meters (armored)

*Finisher Power: 15t (only when armored)

-Powers: as of now, now that Tsukune is with Yokissai, training in energy control with Tachibana-sensei is easier and at a much quicker pace while one would take decades to succeed. So it must be noted that it's possible that the relic can quicken some difficult courses of training.

~Mortal Jump: using the finisher power to quintuple his aimed jumping height, he can regain more finisher power for one finisher whose power is multiplied by one and a half times.

~Mortal Kick: an empowered kick finisher. A single blow of this finisher contains nearly 18 metric tons of destructive power.

~Mortal Flash: a field-wide energy flash finisher form of the Relic Beam. With over 16 metric tons of power per square centimeter packed a single wave, enough to send a whole group holding him down several meters away from him.


	5. Misceivious Witch

**Rider + Vampire**

(Disclaimer: any original characters or additions are mine, but I don't own 'Rosario + Vampire' nor 'Kamen Rider')

5) Mischeivious Witch

Waking up to the 23rd day in Youkai Academy, Tsukune walks up to the results of the freshman students' first test of the month posted on a billboard within campus to look up his name and score. Despite the place being one of the many secret colleges for supernatural beings in the world, more particularly monsters, to learn how to adapt in human society it's pretty much a normal college.

Looking at the billboard, a lot of freshmen groan intensely at the first sight.

"Oh man," muttered Tsukune to himself, "I hope that I've done well." When he finds his name and score, he groans "Oh! 128? I stink!" Much to his point of view, he's actually right in the middle range between the highest and lowest scores.

For Moka Akashiya from Nu Chi, however, gets to be number 13. The males' admiration of her beauty, good personality, and intelligence has increased once again, having her marked as the #1 ideal perfect woman in the men's eyes.

Tsukune walks up to Moka and says, "You're amazing, Moka-san… I _really_ have to follow your example." Moka puts on a bashful smile, "Oh no, it's just a coincidence." Tsukune holds her hands, "Please teach me your study methods for next time, Moka-san." After an apparently sweet heartwarming moment of silence, Moka smiles and gleefully replies "Sure! And in return, just let me suck your blood! Okay?" Tsukune falls to the ground!

Tsukune knows that Moka's got a perfect body and studies well, but she's like an unattainable flower too far beyond the young man's reach. Which may have been why she didn't have friends most of her life before college, but she is in truth an incredibly powerful vampire with her powers sealed.

Takeru Inugami a.k.a. Wolf, from Phi Psi, found himself as number 119 on the board. He never wanted to go to college so early, it meant leaving his parents so early as well and not interacting children his age. His extremely unwanted luck in academics has thrust him into boundaries he doesn't want to go to, leaving him with a very poor decision of living as a lone wolf. That was until he got word of someone to look up to and met him; Tsukune Aono, because of his bonding with the Yokissai, he took in the understanding to his big brother figure and accepts him better.

The young boy walks up to Tsukune and says, "You know, oniisan, I was hoping that I would go to an elementary school like where I'm supposed to go. With a score like this, I'm sure to get back there." Tsukune sits on his knees to look at the boy eye-to-eye, "Wolf-kun, sometimes we have find other ways around that instead of making mistakes on purpose." Takeru smiles, "Okay, just remember to let me into studying with Moka-san too." Tsukune nods, "Okay."

Moka gleefully exclaim, "Wow, Tsukune! It's almost as if the two of you are brothers!" Both boys chuckle nervously at the remark.

From afar, by merely a few good meters, another person is staring at Moka with great admiration, a younger girl of age 14, to be exact. She has lavender eyes, short dark-brown hair, purple star earrings, a cute face, a short brown pleated skirt, a white blouse, a witch's hat, & a cape with a yellow ribbon bow in front. Her name is Yukari Sendo, earlier she has checked her place on the board and she's number 1.

"Congratulations, Yukari Sendo-san!" snarls a snobby masculine voice from behind her, "You're number one again as usual."

Yukari turns around and recognizes the three older men behind her as her 'classmates' from the second class; a young man with dark skin, as if it was tanned, and slightly sunken eyes, and jagged pale gray hair. His two cronies are pale and have sunken eyes with greasy hair. The leader also has an armband on that designates him as a class representative.

The class representative man continues, "It's just to be expected from a teen genius to make the top score. Even though you're 14, you didn't skip a lot of grades for nothin'. But… if you get too cocky, you'll suffer immensely. To me, you are nothing but a brat missing her parents." One of his minions says, "Your cosplay outfit defies the school rules." The other minion says, "It makes you stick out like a sore thumb!"

Her class representative continues as he pushes her down, "Seriously, as your class representative, your existence makes me sick."

Most of the other students looked on helplessly.

Glaring down at Yukari, he talks down her, "Is it true that you are a witch? Because if you are, it makes me want to puke all over you now."

Yukari picks up a stone and hurls it upward from behind her back and then it hits the class representative's head. She then laughs at his pain, "AH-HAHAHAHA! Serves you right!"

Just when the class representative was about to attack her…

"STOP!"

Moka intervened. Yukari was amazed. Moka explains her actions, "I'm sorry that this is none of my business, but violence toward girls is unforgivable!" Then Yukari becomes entranced.

The student body is amazed by her courage toward the apparently more dangerous ones.

"HMPH!" huffs that class representative, "We'll remember this, you brat from a repulsive race."

Wolf steps up, "Hey! She's not repulsive!" Yukari looks at Wolf with surprise. Wolf snarls back at the thuggish class representative, "Just leave her alone!"

"I'll remember you too, Takeru Inugami!" snarls the class representative as he and his goons walk away.

Takeru shrugs, "Nobody should be afraid of big bullies like those guys. They're the ones who are repulsive! Have you even smelled them?" Tsukune sighs, "Personally, I don't think it's a good idea to fight, except when it's an emergency."

* * *

During lunch outside, Yukari sits down at the same table as Tsukune, Moka, & Wolf.

Yukari smiles, "Thank you for your help! Moka-san, you saved me! Takeru-san, you stood up for me! My name is Yukari Sendo!" Moka says, "I've heard about you; you're a classmate of ours but you ranked 1st even though you're only 14 years old."

Wolf frowns, "You're lucky, I've got an average IQ and yet I was pushed to college level without my consent. While you skipped ahead easily and within your knowledge." Yukari gasps, "That's awful, Takeru-san!" Takeru cringes and quickly bows, "Sorry!" Yukari holds his hands, "No, I meant for you."

Moka smiles, "Still, you must be really smart, Yukari-chan. And your clothes are cute too." Yukari blushes and waves her hands nervously, "It's nothing, really!" the two Nu Chi and Phi Psi are confused.

Yukari says, "Moka-san is much more beautiful and Takeru-san is incredibly brave. Other than that…" then she stutters, as though as she's struggling to admit something more.

"I LOVE YOU, MOKA-SAN!" exclaims Yukari as she jumps at Moka, sending her backward to the ground! Moka exclaims, "EH!!?" Tsukune exclaims "WHAA!?"

Takeru realizes, "Now that I think about it, I've seen someone wearing the same cape and hat as Yukari-sempai looking at Moka-san from the hallways ever since we started here. This confirms it! They're the same person! She's fallen in love with Moka-san." Tsukune gulps, "She also appears to have forgotten Wolf and appears serious about her wanting Moka-san."

Yukari asks, "Will you go out with me?" Moka nervously replies, "Um… as a friend." Yukari hugs Moka even tighter, "YAY! I'm so happy!" Moka is disturbed by Yukari nuzzling her face into her bosom.

Wolf sighs, "This is getting weird." Tsukune nods, "What a surprise."

* * *

Walking through the hallways, Moka couldn't get rid of Yukari; the younger girl's groping the sealed vampire's breasts, "MMM! Moka-san, your breasts are bigger than they look! My breasts were flat as a washboard when I was Takeru-san's age but they eventually filled, this is so much like a dream!" Moka couldn't shake her off; the embarrassment she is feeling is draining her strength.

The on-looking male students couldn't help but stare and faint with nosebleeds, while the females blush feeling disturbed by the sight of it.

Tsukune had to confront the younger one, "HOLD IT! What the heck are you doing?"

"So, you're still here," calmly states Yukari, "Tsukune Aono; mediocre grades, human average athletic abilities, no hobbies or special abilities. In my opinion, you're just an ordinary guy like that in manga."

Tsukune growls to himself, '_Save for my grades, that was _before_ I had the Yokissai bond with me._'

Yukari goes on, "Why can't you be someone like your classmate, Takeru Inugami a.k.a. Wolf; whose nickname fits him as the mysterious lone wolf?"

Wolf, watching from the shadows, cringes '_That was _before_ I met nii-san, when I didn't want to get involved with monsters who may think harshly of me!_'

Yukari goes on, "I don't wish for my beloved Moka-san to be defiled by the likes of you, just as you did to Takeru-san." Tsukune cringes, "I never did such a thing!" Wolf yelps, '_Defiled by niisan?_'

Yukari smirks, "I'm still going to declare war on you!" She pulls out a pink wand that has a heart on the top and a blue Star of David crystal in the center, "**Magical Wand**!"

Pointing at a locker closest to Tsukune, Yukari chants a few quick strange words… then brooms and other pieces of clean-up equipment chased Tsukune!

Tsukune screams, "I thought the clothes were less than obvious, but the wand and magic confirms it! Your true form is a witch!" Yukari sticks out her tongue at the running male, "That's right! And I will use my magic to stop all who dare come near Moka-san to dispose of them!"

(Teacher Bat: Witches are known since the ancient times, they're a race on the boundary between the humans' and supernatural monsters' worlds. They live in harmony with nature deep within the woods, far from any human habitation. It is said that they are able to use magic by harnessing the power of nature.)

Wolf pulls out his Bite-Sized Dictionary (which is a book on dark supernatural beings like Yukari and everyone else), which he got from Rairo back at Phi Psi for Tsukune in case of emergencies, "Border beings? What the heck are they?" Then he notices three familiar faces in the halls' shadows below.

* * *

Still, Tsukune is sent to the infirmary due to the cleaning supplies chasing him and finally bloodying his face… Kurumu takes care of him while Wolf looks over the stuff he's witnessing with Gin.

Wolf blinks, "Whoa, I didn't think that brooms could even do harm." Tsukune groans, "That Yukari Sendo is a royal pain. If this keeps up, no stories will get out." Gin shrugs, "The girl is cute but none the less a distraction for Moka-san's section of the Nu Chi activities?"

Kurumu mentally cheers, '_YAHOO! Tsukune's alone with me and he's mine! Nice one, Yukari Sendo!_' she looks toward Wolf and Gin, "Why don't the two of you try to dig up for clues while I explain what I know to Tsukune first."

Wolf shrugs, "Fine with me." Gin feels his self being dragged by the foot, "HEY! LET ME——" SLAM!

Crawling onto the bed Tsukune is sitting on, Kurumu says to him "I've heard rumors about that young girl." Tsukune was about to ask when he notices how intimately close she's getting as she continues, "Although she's a genius, she's immature as a selfish child. For years she got teased by her classmates and she repaid them through pranks." Tsukune blinks, "Really?"

They are unaware, that outside the infirmary window was Yukari with a voodoo doll made of straw. She hisses to herself, "Time to destroy the closeness between Tsukune and Moka-san for good!"

(Teacher Bat: Voodoo dolls, like this type, are magical items that require a person's hair to be added inside it in order to control that specific person to some extent.)

She makes the doll slug itself, "Take that!"

Back inside, Tsukune seemingly punches himself in the face! Kurumu gasps in horror, "Tsukune!"

Back outside, Yukari grins viciously as she makes the doll continue to slug itself, "It's far too early for you to play with Moka-san's breasts."

Back inside, Kurumu gets close enough to Tsukune's face just to get slugged by his remote controlled fist herself and fall on top of Tsukune!

Back outside, Yukari watches with mischief "Heh-heh! Now fondle that cow's boobs!"

About 10 minutes later, outside the infirmary door, Moka is entering it in relief to be rid of Yukari… just to find Tsukune seemingly fondling Kurumu's boobs! Kurumu is moaning with pleasure, even before she regained consciousness 4 minutes earlier, while Tsukune's got his eyes closed.

Kurumu opens her eyes to find Moka, she smiles slightly "Oh, hi." Moka inwardly frowns, "Kurumu… are you using your Charm ability?" Kurumu shakes her head, "No, Tsukune developed calluses against it. Although I don't mind it, it's almost as if Tsukune's body is acting on its own."

Tsukune's eyes open and his head turn to Moka, he replies in confusion "Moka-san?" Realizing he's feeling something in his hands, he looks down to find his hands uncontrollably fondling Kurumu. Shocked, he forces his body back where his hands act like they're fondling an invisible woman above him!

Tsukune gasps, "Tell me that this is not happening! Why is my body's acting on its own?" Kurumu blushes as she sits up, "As good as it sort of felt, it _is_ strange."

Then all of the sudden, Tsukune 'jumps up' and removes Kurumu's panties and skirt, much to their shock. Tsukune nosebleeds and then faints immediately!

Gin and Wolf return to see the scene, Gin asks "What did we miss?" Upon the scene, he grins "Go, Tsukune-kun!"

Wolf gasps, "Huh?" and innocently asks, "Nii-san, what are you doing?"

Kurumu and Moka then receive a reason to blush incredibly and become nervous; "EEYA! GET TAKERU OUT OF HERE!" Gin understood what they meant and pushed the little boy out of the room!

Back outside, Yukari snickers "This should really give him a bad reputation." Then she plays with the doll some more.

Tsukune's unconscious body lurches upward and attacks Gin! Gin is shocked, "Dude, what are you doing?!"

Kurumu theorizes, "Tsukune's body must be being controlled by someone else!" Moka asks, "Is that the reason why he's doing all this?" "It would explain why he seemingly smacked himself around the kisser," thought Kurumu as she puts her panties back on.

"HELP!" cried Gin's voice. The girls turn to see Gin and Tsukune… NAKED!

Moka shrieks and turns away! Kurumu, however, blushes her deepest blush and nosebleeds and falls over!

Hearing snickering outside, Wolf opens the window and spots a snickering Yukari with a voodoo doll. He lets a "Wan." Gin runs up to Wolf, helping Tsukune to try to stop the actions his body is performing. Together, they find Yukari. Gin frowns, "We've found the puppeteer!"

* * *

Later, after Wolf was sent away with Kurumu to try some reassurance on him (save for the fact she enjoyed what Yukari made Tsukune do to her, she's upset that a young kid was present around them), the group was mad at the teenaged witch!

Tsukune roars, "SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT GIRL!" Gin growls, "Yeah, I'm royally pissed at her for doing that to me!"

With Yukari standing behind Moka for protection, Moka tries to calm the boys down, "Please, Yukari-chan is younger than us."

"That's no excuse!" roared Tsukune, "All she's doing is being a bother to us, even you! It's for her sake for us to teach her better!"

'_Bothersome? Even to Moka-san?_' thought Yukari.

Tsukune looks at Yukari and yells, "If she keeps this up and hands around just you, Moka-san, then she'll have to spend the rest of her days despised by all and alone!"

Yukari turns away, "Fine with me! Since I'm a genius, I won't need any friends with lower intelligence or abilities." Gin shrieks, "Just because mine are not completely visible most of the time, it doesn't I don't have any special abilities! Look at Tsukune, he has power that doesn't even count as a true form!"

Yukari quietly says, "Besides, I've always been alone." Tsukune's face softens, along with Wolf and Kurumu's faces (who were outside, listening)…

With a wave of her magic wand, Yukari made kettles fall on Tsukune's head and wide pails fall on Gin's head.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

KLONG! KLONG! KLONG! KLONG KLONG!

Then she makes a giggling escape!

Gin was about to give chase when Kurumu and Wolf caught his ankles, forcing him to crash to the ground! Gin growls, "Let me go, you muscle-bound runt! You too, dominatrix!"

Banban B is then seen, picking his nose and saying to Gin, "Such mean things to say and do, dude." Gin growls at the Phi Psi, "What do you know, Booger?"

Tsukune wants to get mad at Yukari too, but he took Yukari's words in deeply and Moka pleaded him to stop being angry.

* * *

When she escapes to the forest's face, she remembers all the mean things said about her and lets loose a tear, "It's alright… even if I have to spend my life alone."

A bigger body collides with her, forcing her to the ground, "OW!" She gets angry, "Stupid, watch where you're going!"

The owner of that body says, "You're the one who's stupid now, Yukari Sendo, revealing your true form in the building like that." Recognizing the owner's voice, Yukari nervously looks up to find second class' class representative looking down on her, with his two goons plus seven more behind him. "You broke the rules, brat." "We're very angry."

The class representative leans in on her, revealing a forked tongue, "Ever since you humiliated me on campus, I've promised to get back at you." Yukari pulls out her wand, getting ready to hex them, until one of the goons steals it from behind her!

* * *

"Screw the kid!" scoffs Gin. Tsukune shakes his head, "I don't think that's such a nice thing to do, even if she did make me suffer." Gin says, "Why are you suddenly taking sides with Moka who's siding with that teen spell-slinger?"

Banban B shakes his head, "I'm going to have to report you to Tachibana-sensei. Maybe he'll have you cleaning more toilets with your own toothbrush as punishment." Gin cringes, "Please! Anything but that!" He kneels to Banban B, begging, "Please, don't tell Tachibana-sensei!"

Wolf says, "I know what it's like to be outcast and making yourself even more obviously like one on purpose! That's basically how she's feeling! Although Yukari-sempai doesn't know it, she's in need of people who'll understand her." Moka nods, "That's why I'm feeling sorry for her."

Then Moka storms off looking for Yukari…

Kurumu nods, "Yeah, even though she's a witch; her loneliness must be inherited because of witches being one of the many so-called despised races called border beings."

"Border beings?" repeats Tsukune. Wolf said, "According to my Bite-Sized Dictionary, border beings are people like the crossbreeds, half-breeds, or people like witches or wizards."

Kurumu nods, "They exist in between the borders of the humans and the supernatural, they're labeled by the prejudiced as outcasts since they're considered neither human nor monster. In the middle ages, humans have hunted down and killed witches like in America's Salem Witch Trials, same things have happened here in the monster world. She could be lonely because of it."

Tsukune sighs, 'She's the same as I…'

Then Tsukune gets a vision of crocodile jaws and Yukari, he looks outside the window to find a man with sunglasses for the blind and a miner's outfit burrowing into the ground like it's nothing, then the man while underground is moving through it like he is swimming!

Feeling something bad coming, Tsukune says to Wolf, "Takeru, think you can track Yukari-chan?" Wolf sniffs outside the window, "She's in the forest… with the repulsive-smelling representative and his goons!"

* * *

Pushing Yukari against a tree and tying her to it, the bastards surround her and prepare to finish what they're doing.

The class rep chortles as one of his goons pokes at Yukari with her wand, "Not so mighty without your magic, eh?"

The class rep smirks, "You're such a filthy creature…"

Before Yukari's terrified eyes, the skin of the ten men cracked and turned green as their faces elongated. Their hands develop sharp needle-like claws while their eyes turned yellow and their pupils become vertical slits. Their bodies are hunched over and their faces had bulged while being covered with scales. Spikes tear through their shirts while tails rip through their pants. Yukari recognizes what these thugs are; lizardmen!

(Teacher Bat: Lizardmen are man-beasts with heads like lizards. Despite their outward appearance, they possess a high intellectual ability. These ones are of the Komodo tribe. Their bond with their friends is strong, but they're aggressive to anyone else. They are a race of warlike hunters.)

"Our class doesn't need a disgusting brat like you!" snarls the lead lizardman. One of his goons throws Yukari's magic wand into the fog, "The stupid stick tastes disgusting, boss. But I bet no one would notice us eating her here!"

"You are planning on eating one of those chosen by our superiors of MONSTER?" asks a deep growling monstrous voice with an Australian accent.

The lizardmen turn to find a much larger and fiercer reptilian monstrosity looking down at them; which has the same likeness to that of a giant crocodile. The creature smugly says, "I'm afraid we can't have that." This Crocodile Kaijin made the lizardmen feel like his next meal so they back off.

Yukari looks at this spectacular turn of events, the Crocodile Kaijin smiles, "Yukari Sendo-san, you have been chosen by the Magnificence Of New Supremacy To Every Realm to join us." Yukari asks, "The Magnificence Of New Supremacy To Every Realm?"

A brown mole-like Kaijin pops up from the ground, he has a long snout, large claws on his hands and feet, short brown fur, and black blotches were his eyes should be. He rips away the ropes that bind her to the tree and later presents her magic wand to her.

The Mole Kaijin says, "With your unique intelligence and your talents in witchcraft, we will have better progress to our noble cause. In return, you will be treated with respect that you so richly deserve."

"Respect?" guffawed the lead lizardman, "Witches don't deserve respect! They're filth!" The Crocodile Kaijin growls, "Since you have no use to our cause, we're going to have to kill you, give your blood as a present to Borgos-sama, eat half of your remains, and create more like us!"

Some of the lizardmen panic, "You're not students nor faculty here!" "You sound like a terrorist group from some human TV show!"

Yukari was sort of thankful for the offer, but the moment she heard what they planned on doing to them for trying to kill her despite the fact they may deserve it and the possibility of them being criminals/terrorists has made her world grow dark.

"STOP!" called a familiar voice.

The lizardmen and Kaijin turn to see what it was, Yukari's world of sight return to normal as she sees what they're seeing; Moka!

Moka calls out, "Leave Yukari-chan alone!"

The lizardmen are caught between the MONSTER organization and cute innocent Moka Akashiya, but they're more worried for their lives at the moment.

Yukari screams, "Run, Moka-san! Please! You'll be eaten if you come any closer! Forget about me and run!"

The Crocodile Kaijin grins, "Well, well, Moka Akashiya. It's so nice for another one of our chosen to come to the same location."

Yukari blinks, "Eh?"

The lizardmen follow, "Eh?"

Mole waves his claws a bit, "My god! Even through I'm physically blind, I can see your beautiful body; bouncy breasts, nice hips, and hot back! But I sense your true form is pulling the rest of it in due to your powers being sealed, it certainly make you certifiable to our superiors' ranks."

Moka slowly walks toward the Kaijin, much to Yukari's surprise.

But the next surprise is when Moka comes up to Yukari and hugs her, "There's no way I'd want to forget about you, Yukari-chan. You shouldn't act so tough when you're scared; it's alright to ask for help. You need to be true to yourself. There's no need to force yourself or to be alone, you just have to be more honest."

Moka continues, "You play pranks because you get attention and you say you love me because you need someone kind to you. All out of loneliness, right? If you're alone and hurt, you should say it. Because I've always been alone too, I want to help you, Yukari-chan."

Touched, Yukari hugs Moka.

The Mole Kaijin sniffs a bit, the Crocodile Kaijin glares at him "Are you getting sentimental, Mole?" Mole says, "No! It's just moments like this leaves me touched… you know how such moments pass quickly for us, right?" Crocodile nods, "That I do, mate."

The lizardmen grow agitated, "H-How did they change the mood so quickly?" "They ignored us!" "How unforgivable!"

The Mole Kaijin turns to the lizardmen and shouts, "Oh would you, shut up?" The Crocodile Kaijin says, "You better stay where you are before we, and Bob's your uncle, bite your freaking heads off!" The lizardmen back off nervously.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Three of the lizard-headed goons scream in agony after three shots were heard! Everyone turn to see Banban B wielding a very strange gun: its got two cylinders which are both particularly wide and facing down, and its barrel is extremely small.

(Technology Bat: the Azuki bean gun is a specialized weapon that can fire Azuki beans at with startling water pressure. The cylinder on the bottom stores the beans and water while the chambers on top gradually pressurize the water and cleanse the beans before they are shot out through the barrel when the hammer hits the back. This weapon is the most common modern weapon for Azuki bean washing spirits (Azukiarai) in means of self-defense.)

Banban B frowns, "It's not very nice to pick on little girls. And I won't forgive an interdimensional bastard terrorist organization, like you, terrorizing any world through your so-called noble cause and recruiting innocent special people like my friend, Tsukune Aono. Your cause is nothing but a load of bull!"

The Crocodile Kaijin snarls, "Says you, you disgraceful son of an Azukiarai!"

The lead lizardman goes after Banban B too, "I want first taste!"

BITE!

"OW!" went the said lizardman as Yukari bites his wrist! Infuriated, the lizardman tries to claw her!

Tsukune grabs Yukari in the nick of the moment, destroying the back of his shirt and leaving claw marks on Tsukune's back! He crashes to the ground, but Yukari is safe.

Surprised by his sudden selflessness, Yukari asks, "Tsukune-san? Why did you come? After everything I've put you through?" Tsukune groans in pain but smiles, "Sorry about before, I can understand the feeling of being lonely. That's why you have to let me help you."

Wolf's voice was heard, "And me too!"

CHOMP!

"OW!" screamed the Crocodile Kaijin, biting on his tail is Wolf, whose bite is proving far more affective than Yukari's, causing the bite to make the Kaijin bleed!

Yukari gasps, "Takeru-kun?" Wolf smiles, "That's me!"

Everywhere from behind the trees, Kurumu is leading the Nu Chi ladies into the forest to help Yukari.

Tsukune stands to his feet while Moka runs to his side and Wolf rolls over to his other side, the Yokissai belt appears around Tsukune's waist and he calls "Henshin!"

One of the lizardmen charges as Tsukune and he punches him away, while pulling off Moka's rosary! Tsukune's armor appears as Reverse Moka appears.

Yukari couldn't believe her eyes, "This is Moka-san's true form? A super vampire? And Tsukune-san's armor is amazing!"

In unison, the Kaijin exclaim "Yokissai?!"

The lizardmen exclaim, "Hey! Who the hell are you?" Yokissai mimics Sylvester Stallone's voice while saying, "MONSTER's worst nightmare."

Kurumu says to KR Yokissai, "The girls and I will take care of Yukari-chan." Banban B smirks, "I'll make sure the lizardmen keep their distance from the Nu's."

Kamen Rider Yokissai runs after the Mole while Reverse Moka heads for the Crocodile Kaijin with a confident smile, "I've been hoping to kill one of these Kaijin at my full strength, now I can make myself a new purse out of one of them!"

The Crocodile & Mole Kaijin call out, "Golunoids, attack!" The inhuman yet humanoid skeletal creatures with sullen black eyes and pale faces clad in black cloaks appear and surround everyone, until Banban B shot them directly in he chests, making them become dead cloaks instantaneously.

As one of the leftover Golunoids come closer to the larger group who are protecting Yukari, a few of them cough out a few swift blue blasts of fang-shaped energy bursts around them!

"Hey!" shouts Kurumu, grabbing Banban B's gun "Nobody takes pot shots at Kurumu-chan!" She then makes perfect shots into the Golunoids, then those Golunoids died! Banban B smiles, "You're a bitchin' hot shot!" Kurumu winks sensually, "Why thank you."

_Atama no naka koe ga shiteru_

_Sore ijyou ha_ out of my control

_Issyun mata mayoi ga jyama shite_

_Nandakke bokura, yume mita koto_

_Kamofuraajyu wo kamera ga ou_

_Soko ha marude hikaru no shyawaa_

_Tooi sora de ubawareta no ha_

_Itsudatte na mo naki itoshii mono_

_Dare mo mina, seigi to iu taitoroopu aruku kara_

_Utsukushii minikusamo minai furi _There's no place to go

The People with no name _Namae no nai_

_Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de_

_Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo_

The People with no name _Te ni oenai_

_Dekigoto ni otosaretemo_

_Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto_

_Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi_

_Wakare michi de migi ka hidari_

_Mou hitotsu ha machi tsuzukeru_

_Chizu wo motta tasikana hito wo_

_Seikai ha kimi no_ The answer A to Z

_Ate tokoro mo naku mune de mogaku_

_Kono ikari ha dousurya iino?_

_Miorosu kara miotosu no touzen_

_Chiisana hana nimo namae ha aru_

_Setsunasa mo kanashimi mo jikan ga tsurete iku_

_Iki saki ha mada shiranu jitsu ha mou?_ There's no place to go

The People with no name _Namae no nai_

_Kizutsuta karada wo yasume_

_Kokora ga mata yume wo miteru jiyuu ni tobi maware_

The People with no name _Kyou mo doko ka_

_Kurikaesu tatakai mo aru_

_Me wo tojitara toori sugiru omoidasi mo shinai_

_Soredemo, saki wo isogu nomi_

Hey, Yo!

_Araburu_ people's Tension (But!)

_Toraburu sakeru_ Relation _desyo?_ (Why?)

_Keisan misu? Sukuranburu!_

_Jitai ha_ No Question

You are AMAZING! It is AMAZING

_Ketsudan ha hippu boon namae sura hora ima_

The People with no name _Namae no nai_

_Kizutsuta karada hitotsu de_

_Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo_

The People with no name _Te ni oenai_

_Dekigoto ni otosaretemo_

_Ubau koto no dekinai mono kokoro ugokasu koto_

_Kono mama, mei he susumu nomi_

Against the Mole Kaijin, who was being held still by KR Yokissai, while Wolf glows a blazing red and performs a spinning jump kick right into the Kaijin's chest, drilling into his body! "**Red Smash**!"

Kamen Rider Yokissai calls out, "Time to finish you for my little brother!" rolling the mortally wounded Mole Kaijin around his arm and using his leg to slam the opponent into the ground! "**Mortal Reversal**!"

The impact resulted in a minor tremor, creating a crater with a radius of 3.75 meters with a deeper crater in he shape of the Yokissai relic beneath the dead Mole Kaijin.

Reverse Moka unleashes an uppercut against the jaw of the Crocodile Kaijin, sending him flying upward with as a rocket soaked in blood, and she kicks him square in the chest, "Learn your place, **Vampire Queen Kick**!"

(Kivat the 3rd: Yosh! Today's Kamen battle is over in 4 minutes and 30 seconds! Go, Yokissai!)

Witnessing the awesome and violent power the three possess, the lizardmen begin to realize that they are completely outnumbered, outclassed, and worst of all caught red-handed with nothing to do about it.

Yokissai looks at them, without a doubt, with equal fury to Reverse Moka at them and says, "You know, I may be merciful if you dinosaurs surrender. But I can assure you that Moka-san won't be." The lead lizardman snarls, "Screw you! Get him!" Tsukune sighs as the lizardman cronies charge toward him, "I suppose you chose defiance."

Tsukune holds out his arms, clotheslines 8 of the 9 lizardmen, and knock them all cripplingly unconscious without any effort.

The last lizardman crony met face to face with Wolf's fist——

"**Iron Impact**!"

The impact from the punch shatters the victim lizardmen's teeth and sends him flying into a tree!

Focused only on Yokissai, the lead lizardman is further shocked, "What? My friends… out cold in an instant just by attacking him?"

Yukari is amazed, 'Such raw power! Is that belt buckle really the legendary relic said to have the power to unite both worlds in harmony? If it isn't, it still possesses incredibly vast powers! How could have I misjudged Tsukune and not detect the relic? And young Takeru-san is almost equal in strength to him.'

Coming up beside Kamen Rider Yokissai while dragging the Crocodile Kaijin carcass, Reverse Moka snorts at the lead lizard, "You're pathetic, you walking handbags; ganging up on a young girl." The lead lizardman jumps at Kamen Rider Yokissai, "I'll rip you apart, vampire bitch!"

Reverse Moka unleashes another mighty kick into the lizardman's maw (knocking out lots of teeth), "Shut your trap… and learn your place!" The defeated reptile beast is sent flying through trees!

(Teacher Bat: In this fight, the winner was decided wthin 59 seconds. CHUU!)

Yukari gasps, "You're all incredibly strong!" Wolf shrugs, "We are strong because we want to protect what's right and the innocent people."

Yukari asks, "Tsukune, is that relic the legendary All-Monster Relic Yokissai?" Tsukune's helmet dissolves in a storm of light, revealing his face "Supposedly. Although I've heard that many people around here are saying it's impossible."

Yukari looks at the powerful youth and pre-adults with curious eyes, "Why did all of you come? I've attacked Tsukune and never played any pranks on most of you. Also, I've done so many horrible things. I'm a witch, one of the border beings you hate so much."

"SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT BORDER BEINGS!" howls Wolf, surprising Yukari.

Wolf calmly states, "Listen, believe it or not, Yukari-sempai… but half of my true species is human because of my Okaasama. I came because it's not just because you're the closest student to my age; it's because I'm looked down as a half-breed because as a matter of fact I am, after hearing how you're pretty much an outcast too… I don't want you to feel alone anymore. Whether you are just a normal human, a witch, a vampire, or whatever, you've always got me and those who are not prejudiced to turn to when you're alone."

Meiko nods, "Yes, you don't have to be alone. You've always got us." Banban B smiles, "Yeah, we've had many difficulties in the past, but that's what makes it the past. We put it in the past to look past everything done to you." Another Nu Chi says, "That's also why we wish to help you." Gin sighs, "Plus, MONSTER would've used you to probably enslave or kill other witches."

Tsukune nods, "And that's all because we're all friends."

Yukari blinks, then she sniffles before her eyes swell with tears, and then she broke out bursting in tears. Wolf hugs her secure her. She's so happy now that she actually does have friends who like her so she wouldn't be alone.

Nearby the scenes, Tachibana-sensei and Nekonome-sensei are having a picnic in the forest, they notice how they handled the Kaijin and saved young Yukari.

Tachibana-sensei says, "You know, Nekonome-sensei, this almost reminds me of the time Lilico-sensei wanted me to be her boyfriend, right before I found out she was the one who stole your Hello Kitty dolls." Nekonome-sensei massages her face in a very catty way, "Yes, and you scolded her for doing such a mean thing."

* * *

Later that evening, Yukari looks at her things in her room while thinking about today's events.

'_Maybe,_' thinks Yukari, '_just maybe… if I gave people a chance, then maybe they'd want to be friends too._'

Then she thinks of Tsukune in the armor with the Yokissai relic/belt buckle, "Tsukune-san is so dedicated in defending his friends and that armor is incredibly powerful, giving those lizardmen and Kaijin such a devastating beating like he's a Kamen Rider for real. I must've overlooked some of his features or maybe he's just a late bloomer. Regardless, I'm almost positive that it's the legendary Yokissai for sure."

Then her thoughts shift to Takeru, "Takeru-san is remarkably younger than me by four years but like me he's alone in such a savage and difficult school with only a two houses to help him and his own special powers and abilities to protect him from such dangers. I should've been more like him, brave and honest."

Looking at her calendar, she decides to apologize to her classmates first the next day.

* * *

A couple of days later at Nu Chi, while Moka and Kurumu are preparing to ask help from Tsukune.

"Hey, Moka-chan!" greets Kurumu, "Nice crocodile skin belt and purse!" "Thanks," blushes Moka, "the other me actually made it from the skin of the Crocodile Kaijin she's slain." Kurumu remembers the Crocodile Kaijin and says, "OOO! If people found that out, they'll no longer look to you as a prize and back off." Moka sighs, "At least it will save me from being gawked at." Kurumu states, "Okay, if we meet up with a Clam Kaijin, I've got dibs on his pearls."

Stepping outside, Wolf greets them with a box of crimson tomatoes, "Oneesan." Moka gulps, "Yes, Takeru-kun?" Takeru says, "Oniisan and I made some Blood Tomatoes for you."

(Teacher Bat: Blood tomatoes are a specialized plants for vampires to eat when they are very few blood sources around. If a human should spill his or her blood on them, the tomato will absorb it and make an amazing amount of that person's blood as its 'juice'. However, these fruits are rarely seen in both the human and monster worlds, so anyone lucky to find these supernaturally exotic fruits and their seeds are given a great fortune.)

Moka asks, "You made these with Tsukune-san for me?" Takeru blushes a tad, "Well, Daisuke-sempai provided us with the seeds two weeks ago and Oniisan said he'd still be happy to offer his neck when he's around." Moka smiles, "I am pleased with your offer, Takeru-kun."

Kurumu asks the young boy, "Is it true that Yukari-chan became better behaved?" Takeru sighs, "Yeah, Yukari-sempai apologized to everyone for her past misdeeds. Also surprisingly, they thought of their own past actions towards her. She's starting to become more sociable." Moka smiles, "That's great… Yukari-chan is finally growing up."

Then they heard Kenki running towards them screaming, "Wolf! We've got trouble!" Wolf asks, "What's wrong?"

In the halls of Phi Psi…

"I love-love Tsukune-san!" exclaims Yukari, as she's hugging Tsukune, much to his shock, as well as the shock of the others!

Moka exclaims, "Y-Yukari-chan!!?" Wolf asks, "What's going on?" Dropping her news equipment, Kurumu asks, "Yeah, what _is_ going on here?"

Tachibana-sensei says, "Yukari-chan just come by exclaiming her admiration of Tsukune-san and Takeru-kun." Wolf exclaims, "EH? Me too?" Yukari smiles and hugs the young boy close to her, "I really love you too, Wolf-san!"

Tsukune asks, "But why is she here also, sensei?" Tachibana-sensei says, "Well, just last night she transferred to Nu Chi. Nekonome-sensei is pleased with her coordination and dedication on the newspaper and news programming, so she let her in." Gin sighs, "Yeah, it officially made her a new member of the Nu Chi."

Yukari says, "Also, I love Moka-san, and then I fell in love with Tsukune-san and Wolf-san too!"

Moka and Tsukune exclaim, "EH?"

Yukari smiles, "When I was rescued by Wolf-san, I felt a remarkable and unique wave of maturity rising from him! Also when Tsukune-san took my place from the lizardmen's claws, I felt a heartwarming atmosphere!"

Wolf faints with a happy look on his face, "She… likes… me… she really likes me."

Tsukune and Moka get to the unconscious Wolf, "WOLF!" Yukari smiles, "Time for some CPR! After that, I hope Moka-san and Tsukune-san will go lovey-dovey!"

Tsukune then imagines him in the embrace of a naked Moka and Yukari, he gets a nosebleed and faints!

Moka exclaims, "KYAA! Tsukune-san!!"

It's apparent that Tsukune's life has become more complicated.

To be continued…

* * *

Yukari Sendo: 14-year-old witch, a highly skilled one. She wants to be with both Moka and Tsukune in an orgy.

-Statistics

*Height: 160cm

*Weight: 40kg

*Bust: 86cm

*Waist: 66cm

*Hips: 80cm

*Punching Power: 20 kg per square cm

*Kicking Power: 25 kg per square cm

*Maximum Running Speed: 100m/6.8s

*Maximum Jumping Height: 1.3m

*Senses: about 1 kilometer

*Defense Rating: 0

-Powers/Abilities: basically she's a highly skilled witch, making her able to use magic.

————

Tsukune Aono / Kamen Rider Yokissai

-Statistics

*Punching Power: 25.01kg (unarmored); 2.5 metric tons (using chi control); 2.05t (armored)

*Kicking Power: 30.03kg (unarmored); 3 metric tons (using chi control); 3.05t (armored)

*Maximum Running Speed: 100m/7.67s (unarmored); 100m/4s (using chi control); 100m/6.5s (armored)

*Maximum Swimming Speed: 25 knots (unarmored); 100kts (armored)

*Maximum Jumping Height: 0.8m (unarmored); 16m (using chi control); 11 meters (armored)

*Finisher Power: 15t (only when armored)

~Mortal Reversal: adding the finisher power into a reversal grappling technique on the opponent and its weight, it becomes a devastating attack when the opponent hits the ground.

————

Takeru Inugami a.k.a. Wolf

-Statistics

*Height: 136cm

*Weight: 35kg

*Punching Power: 1 metric ton per square cm

*Kicking Power: 2.5 metric tons per square cm

*Maximum Running Speed: 100m/5.8s

*Maximum Jumping Height: 35m

*Senses: 50 kilometers

*Defense Rating: 5

*Finisher Power: 15 additional metric tons per square cm at most

-Powers/Abilities: Despite being only 10 years old (and really small because of it) and being a half-breed, he packs a lot of power and is a formidable warrior; not as powerful as Reverse Moka, incredibly tough defenses and stamina to survive, and healing. His sense of taste, hearing, and smell are incredibly refined to pick up any scent within 50 kilometers. He can focus his aura into power, like a making his already mighty blows even more devastating.

~Iron Impact: a powerful punch containing approximately 16 tons of force per square centimeter, feels almost like being hit by a cannon shell.

~Red Smash: cloaked in raging red aura, Wolf's kick drills through his target with 17.5 tons of force per square centimeter.


	6. Goodbye Rider

**Rider + Vampire**

(Disclaimer: any original characters or additions are mine, but I don't own 'Rosario + Vampire' nor 'Kamen Rider')

6) Goodbye Rider

Waking up to the 30th day in Youkai Academy, Tsukune looks at his calendar and says "Tomorrow's the big day at last."

* * *

Walking down the stairs and seeing the other guys in Phi Psi in the main hall, Tsukune asks them a quick favor before heading for class——

"Whoa, man!" says Daizo, "Did I hear you right? In case you die or leave for some reason, protect everybody in your place?" After a moment's pause, Tsukune says, "Well yes, that's what I've asked of you." Daizo says, "Oh, puh-leeez!"

"So you want us to be protectors too," Jakku mimics a drumroll, "BRR-RUMB-PUM-PUM CLANG!"

Jakku continues, "Why should we stick our necks out for others like that?" Daizo nods, "Yeah, because our basic reply to your request is——"

"Ahem!" went a familiar voice. Both disagreeing young men turn to find a displeased Tachibana-sensei, with red expulsion slips in hand.

Frightened, Jakku and Daizo squeaked out in unison to Tsukune "It's a deal."

Tsukune blinks and says, "Thanks, it's great to know a couple of friends are willing to help other friends in need."

As Tsukune left for class, Jakku and Daizo sigh "Great… suddenly everybody under Phi Psi's roof is Tachibana-sensei's greenhorn brigade."

* * *

In class, Tsukune waits patiently some more for the next day. Later on the roof, the three girls who he befriended (Moka, Kurumu, & Yukari) quarreled for his attention.

* * *

But, all in all, it's so far been a normal day. Until the upcoming events——

While walking on the concrete paths around the campus, Tsukune is carrying a few overnight bags full of cameras and carrying a trash bag. He encounters three fellow male students; one is tall with glasses and a dark-brown mullet, the second looks completely average with brown hair, and the third is short and pudgy with fuzzy light-brown hair.

"You! Tsukune Aono!" shouts the average-looking person.

"Uh…can I help you guys?" Tsukune asked.

"We'll never forgive you!" cried the pudgy guy.

"You're our rival!" shouts the one with glasses shouted, pointing at Tsukune.

"Today is the day we declare war on YOU Tsukune Aono!" Average finished.

"Wait a moment!" says Tsukune, stepping back, "You're not making any sense. Rival? Declaring war? What did I do that you consider wrong?"

"If you don't understand," cries the average-looking person, "let us explain!"

"You're bothering our idols! That's what you're doing!" growls the pudgy person.

"We cannot tolerate this!" roared glasses-wearing person.

"I still don't get what you're saying," says Tsukune, getting annoyed with the weirdness that the three students were showing off. He should've gotten used to this by now. Youkai Academy was a weird place after all.

"Formation… SET!"

The trio then tossed off their jackets to reveal hideous pink coats that made Tsukune gawk at them. They were just so tacky. It was almost painful to look at them. Teasing them about it probably wouldn't be helpful either. They had probably heard it all.

The average-looking person sings, "L.O.V.E. CUTE Mokyuu-san!"

The pudgy person continues, "We won't lose to the likes of you," before singing, "Kurumu, love, love, lovely, Kurumu."

The glasses-wearing individual finishes, "C.U.T.E. Yukarin! Moe, moe, huu huu!"

"Mokyuu, Kurumu and Yukarin?" blinks Tsukune. Then he gasps in realization, "Wait, don't tell me…"

"Indead," the average-looking person announces, "I am the leader of the Moka Akashiya-sama Fan Club, Kouzou Kasahara!"

"Furthermore," the pudgy one continues, "I'm the leader of the Kurumu Kurono Fan Club, Gouzaburou Taira!"

"And I'm the leader of the Yukari Sendou Fan Club, Kubisaku Naga!" finishes the glasses-wearing individual.

Kouzou announces, "Together we are called:"——

"THE LOVE-LOVE ALLIANCE!!!" cries out the trio.

Tsukune, and other people, gape and stare at the strange trio as wind blows by.

To himself, Tsukune thinks '_Ugh! That's _so_ lame I don't want to waste a Mortal Flash on these sickos!_'

Tsukune said, "Listen, I need to go and continue my little job with this. See you guys…never."

"Wait!" shouts Kouzou, "Don't think you'll escape us that easily!" He raises a megaphone. "You are our sworn enemy! So prepare yourself for our Fan Club Alliance Terror!"

"Our vengeance will be painful and swift!" Taira added, raising his own megaphone. "You won't now what hit you!"

"Prepare yourself, Aono!" Kasahara finished, raising his megaphone and completing the trio.

"You've gotta be kidding me," frowns Tsukune, "I don't need to transform for the likes of you. You don't belong to a college, try going back to high school."

"LOVE-LOVE ALLIANCE!!" Kasahara shouted loudly. "CHAAAAAARGE!!"

The trio uses their megaphones as clubs and shout "Divine Punishment!" each time they strike Tsukune, who stands there like they're nothing (he's been fighting Kaijin so withstanding these silly megaphones are child's play) and continue what he was originally doing.

Taira states, while still beating on him, "Although he appears like a weak human, he sure is tough."

Naga nods, also continuing the beating, "It's almost as if he was already transformed from human to a monster."

Kasahara growls, dealing more of his 'Divine Punishment', "It's no wonder why this false weakling would have Mokyuu hanging off of him!"

Suddenly, the bag of cameras flew from Tsukune and struck hard against the trio. Tsukune blinks and guesses, '_Obviously, Yukari-chan's magic._'

As expected, Yukari ran up to Tsukune with her wand in the air, "You guys, stop bullying Tsukune-san!"

Naga blushes and happily shouts out, "LUCKY! It's Yukarin!"

"Tsukune!" calls out Moka's voice. Kurumu's voice follows, "Are you all right?"

Taira blushes, "Kurumu?" Kasahara gasps, "And Mokyuu too?"

The three girls look miffed at the trio's actions. Kurumu hisses, "What are you three doing to Tsukune?" Yukari growls, "They were ganging up on him!" Moka gasps, "That's so mean!"

Yukari works her magic, "I shall never forgive those who bully Tsukune-san! **Magic Wand**!"

Tsukune runs out of the way, just to see the trio get beat up by cleaning supplies, the Love-Love Alliance retreats.

* * *

Later that evening, Tsukune wonders if he is any fit as he is to protect the girls from possible dangers like those from MONSTER.

In their apartment, the Love-Love Alliance plots to get rid of Tsukune and get Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari for their selves.

* * *

On the next day at breakfast, Tsukune sat down with the Nu Chi girls with Takeru, Gin, and Banban B…

Banban B scoffs, "You are so right to say that to them, Tsukune-kun. Those sick bozos are not worth the trouble to be in school." Gin says, "I say those fan boys must've been around Moka-san, Kurumu-chan, and Yukari-chan lately." Kurumu nods, "I think they've been hanging around us too."

Yukari realizes, "Oh that reminds me, I believe the one with glasses was stalking me with a camera while I walking down the halls with a lot heavy stuff in my hands for our news reporting work. I've asked him what he was photographing, he said he was taking photos of the ever-changing place but I didn't believe him."

Kurumu groans, "Same here; I was shopping for ingredients for me cooking my darling's next few meals and snacks, when I saw that fatso trying a standard bishounen pose for me. I had to get away from him, but no matter how far I walked, he wasn't too far behind. Going to the bathroom, exercising, etc., I keep finding the fat bastard stalking me! UGH! It gives me shivers just thinking of it!"

Moka sweat-drops, "Must be stressful."

Banban B said, "If I wasn't anywhere nice, I'd say we should burn their house down." Gin nods, "Yeah, then we'd be forced to rebuild their house while they'd make a mess of ours."

Tsukune gets up, "I'm going now." The three girls look at him thoughtfully, "Huh?"

* * *

Later, while she was cleaning her computer class, Yukari spots Tsukune leaving the campus. She has to tell the others!

* * *

At the scarecrow sign, Tsukune stands quietly waiting for the bus to arrive. He says, "I should've told them about the strange dream I've had. It must have been a vision of the upcoming future like the last few times; it featured a few foes from MONSTER that we've already killed and three foe students we've defeated appeared before turning into weapons. I'm sorry I haven't said it, Moka-san."

"You dare call out sacred goddess, Mokyuu, by her actual name?" calls Kasahara's voice. Tsukune turns to find the Love-Love Alliance behind him. He calmly says, "Please, I'm very busy at the moment. I don't have time for any crazy antics." "Even though we don't know where you're headed, this is outside the college boundaries!" says Taira. Naga finishes, "That way we can do as we wish!"

Kasahara turns into a tan-colored umbrella-like Youkai with a single yet creepy blue eye, a small move with a long big tongue, and his two feet.

(Teacher Bat: The Karakasa of the Tsukumogami is a Chinese umbrella that has reached its 100th year of existence and becomes animate. Most of these artifact spirits, or Tsukumogami, are particularly harmless while some would like to play pranks.)

Taira's shirt opens, leaving his fat belly hanging out, while his facial features disappear without a trace.

(Teacher Bat: Noppera-bo sometimes disguise their entire bodies to look like someone else, but their faces are known to look like blank sheets of skin where the faces are usually seen. Primarily known to frighten humans, but are usually harmless.)

Naga's neck stretches unbelievably long until it reaches to triple the height of his body.

(Teacher Bat: Rokurokubi are generally female, male ones are very rare. They usually have their abilities to stretch their necks during the night.)

Tsukune gasps, "What the?" Kasahara frowns, "Are you trying to mock us now?" Tsukune shakes his head, "No." Taira huffs, "We're low-classed spirits who are looked down upon." Naga says, "In places full of gorgeous girls, no one would accept us!" Tsukune sweat-drops, '_How about changing your personalities?_'

Kasahara says, "Because of that, we also hate extremely well-liked people who don't work hard!" Tsukune blinks, "Actually I do work hard; it's college, so I'm used to that."

"**Wind Spin**!" shouts Kasahara as he 'opens' and spins, creating a gust of wind pushing Tsukune backward!

"We won't let you escape…" says Naga, as he ties up Tsukune with his neck.

Kasahara stomps on Tsukune's butt, "You don't understand the suffering we had to go through!"

Taira attempts to pull Tsukune into him by use of his belly, "Our idols are the only ones who can cure us of our sorrow!"

Naga scowls, "We cannot forgive you for taking them away!"

"And I'm afraid we cannot forgive you for attempting to kill one of our chosen" says a very familiar voice to Tsukune.

Tsukune sees a man with dreadlocks dressed in black silk, a man in a black leather trench coat, and a brown-haired girl with a moth-like barrette. Tsukune glares at the three, "Didn't I kill you three already?" The Love-Love Alliance look in the direction of the MONSTER agents, who are supposed to be dead and gasp, "You've killed them?"

The three possible MONSTER agents blink, "You killed us? You must have meant the bodies that came before us." Tsukune blinks, '_They don't remember me being Yokissai because they're copies of the originals?_'

Tsukune was dropped by the trio and they backed away, scared of how he may murder them in return for trying to get rid of him. "He's a murderer?" "I'm scared." "Why is it always the quiet ones?" Tsukune rolls his eyes, '_Great, more people to exaggerate the stories._'

"Wait a moment!" calls Moka's voice!

Everyone looks up to see Moka, Kurumu, & Yukari flying into the scene; Kurumu (who is carrying a large pink bowl of pink-colored daifukumochi) by her own wings and Yukari riding a broom with Moka behind her!

On the ground, came some of the boys from Phi Psi (Daizo, Banban B, and Wolf) and a lot of Nu Chi girls rushing to the scene (with news equipment)!

Landing, Kurumu frowns "We will never forgive you for attacking my darling!" Moka follows, "My precious friend!" Yukari finishes, "and my boyfriend!"

A black-haired member of the Nu Chi girls yells, "Yeah, plus we're getting all this on film and exposing you three as dishonorable buffoons who don't belong in college!" Everyone looks at her confusedly, she shrugs in response, "Well it's true."

Banban B says "Also, before we fight, I suggest we first must observe the ancient ritual of the traditional pre-fight daifuku!"

"Pre-fight daifuku?" responds everyone else in confusion.

Tsukune sweat-drops, '_I know that daifuku is supposed to bring good fortune, but this is too much._'

With 6 parties looking at the daifuku, Kurumu whispers to Banban B, "Why did you talk me into this?" Banban B whispers back, "Give it a chance."

Kurumu slowly walks up toward the possible MONSTER Kaijin in disguise, the 3 transformed fanboys, and Tsukune, with Moka and Yukari behind her and her bowl of pink daifukumochi in her hand.

Wolf gulps, "It's not gonna last." Daizo says confidently, "Of course it will, everyone's bound to enjoy those red bean paste-filled puffs." Banban B nods, "Plus she's made a shit load of them."

The 3 Kaijin in disguise and 3 transformed fanboys drooled at the sight of the daifukumochi. One at a time, a pastry is taken from the bowl and placed into one's mouth.

Moka whispers to Tsukune, "Tsukune… I'm sorry if we're causing so much trouble for you." Kurumu nods, "Yes, please don't leave so soon." Yukari does her best Bambi-like face, "You're not a burden on us." Tsukune says, "Sometimes a man's got to do what a man's got to do." Moka slaps him, "Idiot! I don't want to lose you, you're our friend and we wish to help!" Kurumu and Yukari say in unison, "You've saved us in more ways than one." Tsukune sighs, "Girls…"

Suddenly a Nu Chi girl shrieks out, "Those guys in black cloaks disintegrated after eating Kurumu-chan's daifuku!" Kurumu pays attention to the consumers of the daifuku she was forced to offer, to see a Golunoid sticking a daifuku into its mouth before going POOF!

Tsukune realizes, "Kurumu-sempai must put a lot of love into her cooking; meaning that they _are_ the MONSTER cannon fodder and Kaijin!"

Banban B looks at his Azuki gun, "That would explain how the cloakies fell so easily to my weapon back with the lizardmen!" Wolf gulps, "I've told you it wouldn't last!"

Reduced to only one option, the Kaijin shriek out "Seize them!" While the united fan club leaders roar, "Snag your idol!" Tsukune yells to the three members of Phi Psi present, "Help them!"

Just like that, the clones of the original MONSTER Kaijin reveal their true forms and goes after the three girls with Tsukune, the Love-Love Alliance splits up after their individual idol, the said girls try to resist, and the other Phi Psi present in the location ran to help each girl individually,

Naga stretches after Yukari, "Yukari… that youthful body of yours… will be wrapped by my long neck!" Yukari has to run away from him! The Moth Kaijin clone flaps her wings down above the two, sprinkling glittering dust on them, "Bathe in by sleep powder and drift away to dream land." Wolf charges, "Like heck Yukari-sempai will!" he lands on her back, sending her crashing to the ground "I will prevent her from being captured by bastards like you!"

Kurumu punches away at Taira's slime-covered belly, much to her disgust. "Kurumu," sighs the faceless freak, "let us gaze at each other and make love." Grossed out, Kurumu gags "How do you expect to do that, you big fat goddamn stalker?!" Feeling silky string wrapped around her waist, Kurumu looks behind her to find the Spider Kaijin ripping the back of her shirt away with two of his other arms while reeling her in! As shrieks her other captor says, "Don't worry, Kurumu-chan; since I am male, my silk is only harmful to other males. To females, it works as a beauty product." Daizo takes a hold of the Spider's abdomen/ass and says, "Why on earth would she want that, you perverted ugly piece of trash?!"

Moka is avoiding droplets of water being flung at her by the spinning Kasahara, who says to her "Moka, even in a heavy downpour should ultraviolet rays attack you, I'll always be your umbrella of love!" Moka steps back further, "Ew! There's no need to… KYAAA!" The Bat Kaijin picks her up by the shoulders with his feet and shouts to the Karakasa below, "She hates water damn it! How do you expect for her to leave the foundation when it's raining? Besides, she's coming with us to the wonderful ranks of MONSTER!" Banban B bounces off of Kasahara and snatches Moka from the Kaijin's grasp, "She wouldn't want to join you either!"

Tsukune growls, "Damn it! I've placed them all in danger, if only there was a way for them to fight back without my help to remove the rosary!"

Then he gets a vision, "Those Monster Weapons… again?" The Yokissai Belt appears around Tsukune's waist again, which gains the attention of everyone around him. The gemstone in the relic/buckle flashes and releases 6 balls of light that fly to his friends in battle.

From the balls of light came monster-like figures of different sizes and shapes——

In Moka's hands is an orange umbrella with the likeness to a Kasakara Tsukumogami.

The one held in Kurumu's left hand is an oval-shaped shield with an extremely polished surface and black spikes on one of the sides, which appear to be like hair.

Yukari finds herself holding a small figurine of a woman in a violet-and-red kimono.

Wolf is holding a green lizardman figurine.

Banban B is holding an orange mermaid figurine.

Daizo is holding a brown ogre statue with a blade-like ponytail.

Tsukune sweatdrops, "Okay, what kind of sick joke is this?" Still, he shakes his head and shouts at the Love-Love Alliance, "You fans should be ashamed of yourselves; you're the ones giving your 'idols' a hard time, not me!"

The Love-Love Alliance frown at Tsukune, "How dare you, you bastard?!"

Kasahara shouts, "Go! Fan Club Alliance's——"

Taira exclaims, "Ultimate technique——"

Naga finishes, "Angry Unity!"

Naga positions his neck to that Taira could stand on it. Kasahara spins like a top and takes to the air. He comes to a stop on time of Taira's head. "GATTAI!" shouts out the trio! As they made contact, the world is filled with light.

Everyone shields their eyes for a moment as the glare died down. When it did, they got a sudden surprise, "W-WA-WHAT THE?!"

Instead of three small monsters, one big monster stands in the Love-Love Alliance's place. He has a large fleshy body with a face on the chest and a small tail. His back holds an umbrella while the head on his shoulders have brown hair and a single eye. The same head is also on a long neck.

"Whaddaya think of us now?" gloats the massive Youkai, "you can just call me Big Bro!"

(Teacher Bat: "Combination is a fairly common if not a usually dangerous art within the supernatural world.")

Before Big Bro could release a karate chop at Tsukune, Kurumu and the girls came in front of Tsukune. Kurumu gulps, "I hope this shield is worth something!"

As soon as the giant fist makes contact with the shield… it amazingly slips away from the surface, causing the giant to spin and fall on its back.

Kurumu blinks, "Whoa… good shield." Yukari nods, "Really good." Tsukune replies, "It deflected the giant's fist?"

Everyone begins to examine the Monster Weapons——

"Wow!" exclaims Yukari as she pulls on the figurine's head to reveal a pole-like neck, "This figurine is actually a quarterstaff!"

Daizo says, "Hey, this thing looks like it can fold out." He grabs the blade-like ponytail and folds it upward, covering the miniscule ogre head and forming a hatchet that enlarges into an axe! "Sweet!"

Banban B folds the mermaid figurine after discovering the fins become like a gun barrel and its hair like a handle with the trigger and hammer. "Holy shit! The cool mermaid statuette can actually turn into a gun!"

Noticing the odd blade likeness in the tail, Wolf folds the tiny lizard down to see the figurine turn into a curved knife, which later turns into a saber with a 60 centimeter long curved blade, "A Lizardman Saber? Whoa-ho-ho!"

Tsukune observes the turn of events and says "Time to fight back! Henshin!" He backflips and transforms into Yokissai in a flash!

The Kaijin grow agitated, "Yokissai!"

Big Bro gasps, "What kind of monster are you?"

The Kamen Rider's eyes flash and he calls out to the wielders of the Monster Weapons, "Draw on some of their power, that way you will partially gain their power and how to access their finishing techniques!"

Kurumu frowns, "Just a little then." Her face vanishes, but then she says with her currently mouthless formation "**Faceless Confusion**!" as she smashes the fist holding the shield against the Spider Kaijin, sending it flying towards Daizo, who is hulking with more muscle thanks to the Ogre Axe, "**Ogre Chop**!" with a glowing axe blade, he cleaves the Kaijin in half!

"**Eternal Stretch**!" calls out Yukari, as she headbutts against the Moth Kaijin's gut while impaling the enemy with a still extending battle rod. Wolf rushes in with green scaly hands holding onto the Lizardman Saber, "**Komodo Cut**!" cleaving the Moth Kaijin's head off!

"**Tidal Wave Shot**!" shouts Banban B as he fires a basketball-sized sphere of water from the barrel at the umbrella weapon Moka is wielding in hand, it rebounds off the rim and shoots out the Bat Kaijin's heart from his chest leaving a gaping hole in it. Moka smiles, "This umbrella Tsukune provided me seems a whole lot better than what Kasahara-san was willing to provide."

Big Bro is shocked at the sheer power that the Monster Weapons held individually, "Scary…" slowly he creaks his head to look at his 'enemy' asking "Does that also mean… _he_ is… unstoppable?"

After everyone transform back to normal, the Mermaid Gun, Ogre Axe, and Lizardman Saber disappear into thin air while the remaining three Monster Weapons combined; the Umbrella connected with one end of the Staff and the Shield's back connects with the other.

Big Bro gasps, "What in the world's happening!?"

Tsukune's helmet's eyes flash once more, "Detaramegami Stick."

Everyone sweatdrops, "Eh?"

Behind them, the three corpses of the Kaijin produce three floating balls of energy that later merge into one. Then that united ball of energy explodes; revealing a Kaiju; it's got a bat's body, a spider's eyes and abdomen and legs, and a moth's antennae and wings.

(Kivat the 3rd: "The difference between Kaijin and Kaiju is rather simple; Kaijin are usually human-sized or humanoid while Kaiju are gigantic or animalistic.")

The combined Monster Weapon flies into the hands of Kamen Rider Yokissai, granting him a thick white choker, a smooth gray faceplate over his face, an oval blue visor over his eyes, and finally topping off with an orange umbrella-like horn attachment.

Moka gasps, while the transformed Rider unconsciously removes the rosary from the vampire's choker—— then releasing the Moka inside!

As the Kamen Rider turns toward the Kaiju, who looks ready to attack, Reverse Moka frowns at Big Bro, "Stupid trash heap!"

"So cold," shivers Big Bro, "yet so beautiful…"

Kamen Rider Yokissai sighs, "Yes, it's true… you've said what I was thinking, Big Bro." then he turns back to the Kaiju and shouts out, "But I'm not finished with the Kaiju!"

Big Bro, focused on Reverse Moka, cheers out "My true idol has come forth! HOORAY! IDOL-SAMA!" Reverse Moka scoffs, "HMPH! You'll always be trash in my eyes no matter what you do."

The giant Youkai dashes toward the super vampire with glee, Moka frowns "Kurumu, Yukari… you may assist me. Daisuke, Daizo, Takeru… assist Yokissai." The five people she talked to gulp nervously but complied, "HAI!"

Before the Kaiju could shoot any webbing at the Rider, Daizo and Banban B threw Wolf at the Kaiju's abdomen. "**Iron Impact**!" calls out Wolf as he slams his fist into the region of the Kaiju that produces webbing. Yokissai leaps into the air——

Kurumu flies around the corner and slams her foot into the umbrella side of Big Bro's body, "**Revenge Kick**!" "**Magic Wand**!" calls out Yukari as she produces a magic wand, "**Earth Making**!" she makes a boulder appear before the foot of the giant Youkai, causing it to trip toward Reverse Moka——

Daizo and Banban B jump up and deliver the strongest uppercuts they can muster in their human form to send it reeling backward and face upward toward Yokissai, who dives in foot first.

"Lowly trash," growls Moka, "vanish… and learn your place!"

She then kicks giant Youkai!

"**Storm Dance Kick**!" calls out Yokissai as he rips through the Kaiju!

The Kaiju explodes within the air and the four men responsible for it land safely on the ground, with the Detaramegami Stick disappearing into Tsukune's relic/buckle and his armor vanishing. With Reverse Moka, after being shot into the air, the combined youkai separated and de-transformed back into the fanboy trio in a flash before they crash into the ground.

Taira grunts out, "We'll disapper…" Naga painfully groans out, "You'll always be our true idol…" and in agony and despair, Kasahara finishes, "We, the new Vampire Fan Club, are no match for the almighty Kamen Rider Yokissai." then the three of them faint.

(Referee Bat and Kivat the 3rd: "Yahoo! Today's champions were decided in 2 minutes! CHUU!")

Tsukune, with the rosary in hand, looks at Reverse Moka, who says to him "Tsukune… it would never be good if you left. I wouldn't have any of your delicious blood, even if I had the blood tomatoes you and Wolf are giving me producing from it. Also, the other Moka would suffer from unhappy loneliness allover again."

Daizo says, "Now look here, girl; I know we aren't much now, but there's more to it than just both of you and we're training to be worthy enough men in case anything happens to Yokissai." Banban B nods, "Baldera is right, I may be a 'nosepicking', 'beer-swelling' pervert, but I've got a sense of morality and justice plus plenty of control." Wolf comes up, "Yeah, aside from troublesome students there are threats like MONSTER out there coming after you and we, too, wish to protect you and Yukari-sempai-tachi."

As a lot of the Nu Chi girls cry at the nice words said by the other Phi Psis, some of them come up to them.

Kurumu comes up beside Tsukune and says, "Although Moka crying may bring me joy, if it weren't for you, it wouldn't be all joy because I now understand her feelings. You can't leave, darling!" Yukari hugs Tsukune's other side, "That's right, Tsukune-san!"

While the mushy moment was going on long enough——

"Look," says Tsukune, "the only reason I came all the way here for the bus was because I had to wait a whole month so he could deliver my letters to my parents and cousin." Everyone goes wide-eyed, "EH?"

Wolf realizes, "Oh that's right! The bus is also our only line of communication by delivering our mail!" Yukari gasps, "Wolf-san is right!"

Daizo looks at Reverse Moka curiously, "Does that mean that Tsukune leaving the school was Moka-chan's mistake in judgment?" Reverse Moka literally turns away from them, scoffing.

The bus arrives, the door opens in front of Tsukune, revealing the same mysterious bus driver, "Well, well, sonny boy… looks like you have managed to survive the MONSTER organization once again as well as this college. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Tsukune hands out a thick stack of letters to his parents and cousin, "I just need these delivered to their assigned addresses, sir." The bus driver puffs out smoke from his cigar and smiles, "Such a simple request, is that all?" Tsukune smiles and nods, "Yes." "What an admirable determination, sonny boy."

After the bus left with everyone watching it leave, Reverse Moka grabs her rosary and huffs, "Sheesh, how frustrating…" she puts it back on, returning to regular Moka. As she falls into his arms, she moans out "Please don't leave…" Tsukune smiles and drops his cell phone.

* * *

Meanwhile on the bus, "It's still a thorny path you've chosen and the wolves will eventually come for your little friends too."

* * *

On the next day in class…

"Good news, everyone!" smiles Nekonome-sensei, "We're online with the internet——"

"Eh?" replies Tsukune.

"The red telephones that can connect to the whole of the human world are finally installed, just around the small stores on campus."

"Nani?"

"The mail service and mail boxes are also set up for our postal services."

"Nani?"

"We also now have television connection, even from the whole of the human world. Now we can broadcast the news across campus through television."

"Eh?"

"Furthermore, the bus schedule has now been increased to once a day."

"NANDATOU?!"

Curious, Nekonome-sensei asks "Is there something wrong, Aono-kun?"

Sitting down, Tsukune replies "Nothing at all."

Nekonome-sensei finishes, "and Tachibana-sensei will be distributing specialized student pass keys so you'll have your own campus accounts, etc. this afternoon."

Behind Tsukune, Moka asks "Isn't that great?"

"Oniisan!" calls Wolf, "Rairo-sempai has fixed your cell phone so it would work here too!"

"That's just great…" sighs Tsukune, then he sees Moka jumping onto him "HEY! WE'RE STILL IN CLASS!"

GABU-CHUUUUUUUU!

"OUCH!!!"

To be continued…

* * *

New Yokissai Fact: it is now discovered that the Yokissai relic gives Tsukune the ability to create specialized magic artifacts called Monster Weapons out of relationships with members of new races he encounters. As of now it is unknown what Monster Weapons would come from his friendship with those who become his friends.

————

Monster Weapons: these weapons are forged from Tsukune and his friends' unpleasant relationships with acquaintances and enemies. Usually Yokissai often summons these weapons and uses them, but there are times when other people use them. By drawing on power from a weapon, the wielder can partially transform into that kind of monster. The biggest danger of these are when they're wielded, the wielder must overpower the temporary persona they gain.

*Ogre Axe (height: +9cm; weight: +25kg; punching power: +4t; kicking power: +2t; highest jump: +10m; senses: +0km; top speed: +2s; defense rating: +0; finisher power: +10t)

~Ogre Chop: 10 additional tons into the chop of the finisher power and cutting power of the axe.

*Mermaid Gun: (height: +4cm; weight: +6kg; punching power: +1t; kicking power: +2t; highest jump: +15m; senses: +5km; top speed: +0s; defense rating: -1; finisher power: +13t)

~Tidal Wave Shot: 13 additional tons of power, pressurized baseball-sized sphere of water fired from the barrel like a cannon.

*Lizardman Saber: (height: +10cm; weight: +5kg; punching power: +2t; kicking power: +4t; highest jump: +10m; senses: +3km; top speed: +0s; defense rating: +1t; finisher power: +12t)

~Komodo Cut: 12 additional tons, sword slash

*Detaramegami Stick: (height: +19cm; weight: +5kg; punching power: +1.5t; kicking power: +2t; highest jump: +75m; senses: +132km; top speed: -2.5s; defense rating: +2; finisher power: +9t) this ridiculous weapon is formed from the combination of the Tsukumogami Umbrella, Nopperabo Shield, and Rokurokubi Staff. This makes KR Yokissai's outward appearance a rather odd combination; smooth gray face, blue visor, thick choker, and orange umbrella-like horn attachment.

~Storm Dance

**Tsukumogami Umbrella: (height: +25cm; weight: -25kg; punching power: +0.5t; kicking power: +1t; highest jump: +60m; senses: +20km; top speed: -2.5s; defense rating: +2; finisher power: +3t) and orange umbrella-like horn attachment is on the top of the KR's helmet while an oval-shaped blue visor is attached over the eyes.

~Rain of Despair: a powerful downpour of torrential rain with the umbrella protecting the wielder.

~Umbrella Thrust: using the umbrella as a spear to thrust into a certain point on the enemy.

~Umbrella Bomber Kick: closing the umbrella quickly to rise incredibly high and deliver a dive-bombing kick.

**Nopperabo Shield: (height: +3cm; weight: +30kg; punching power: +0t; kicking power: +0t; highest jump: +3m; senses: +100km; top speed: -1s; defense rating: +1; finisher power: +3t) the only outward change on Kamen Rider is a smooth gray plate covering the face of the helmet.

~Faceless Confusion: +3t, a punch wielding the large shield as giant brass knuckles

**Rokurokubi Staff: (height: +10cm; weight: +0kg; punching power: +1t; kicking power: +1t; highest jump: +0m; senses: +12km; top speed: +2s; defense rating: -1; finisher power: +3t) in the hands of KR Yokissai, a white coil-like choker appears around his neck, which gives him the ability to stretch his neck to any length.

~Eternal Stretch: using one end of the staff as a spear to push into the target with an ever-extending growth of the weapon until it pierces through or until the weapon strains and disappears.

————

Kamen Rider Yokissai, Detaramegami Stick empowered

-Statistics

*Height: 199cm

*Weight: 70kg

*Punching Power: 3.5t

*Kicking Power: 5t

*Maximum Running Speed: 100m/4s

*Maximum Jumping Height: 85m

*Maximum Swimming Speed: 100 knots

*Senses: 137km

*Defense Rating: 8

*Finisher Power: 24t

-Info: this ridiculous form is granted to Yokissai by wielding the Detaramegami Stick combined Monster Weapon. This makes KR Yokissai's outward appearance a rather odd combination; smooth gray face, blue visor, thick choker, and orange umbrella-like horn attachment to top it off, plus it makes his persona slightly more admiring of his closest female friends on campus.

~Storm Dance Kick: Yokissai jumps into the air and dives down foot-first delivering a powerful kick that can deliver about 29 metric tons of force per square centimeter.


	7. Artsy Birthday

**Rider + Vampire**

(Disclaimer: any original characters or additions are mine, but I don't own 'Rosario + Vampire' nor 'Kamen Rider')

_7) Artsy Birthday_

* * *

It's really been over two months since Tsukune got used to life at Youkai Academy. He's fortunate to still be alive, despite it being a college for dark supernatural beings and him having to fight the terrorist organization of MONSTER. Personally, he thanks Kami-sama to protect his life along with his new tool, Yokissai.

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari have made nice friends with the Psi Phi boys and the other girls in Nu Chi——

The foreign exchange student from China, Guan Yin a.k.a. Yina, who doesn't have the same amount of affection towards Tsukune as Moka, Kurumu, or Yukari do, but she likes him as a friend (if not in a motherly fashion). She is very calm and composed, also warm and caring about others like that of a mother. She is into tea brewing and cooking, so she supports Kurumu's dream of becoming a 5-star chef.

Mitsuki Beppu, a bubbly buxom girl who looks up to Kurumu as an elder sister figure, has a growing list of men (excluding Tsukune, since the girls involved with him are protective of him) posted next to her bed. She tends to be very clumsy and lively, very impulsive, and has a problem with staying still. She really likes bathing in hot springs and eating the delicious foods from certain restaurants. Somewhat like Kurumu, she is looking forward to getting married and is using this extremely complicated system (complicated even for her) to search for Mr. Right in her life.

Yayoi Kai is a strict member who is serious about their line of work in the field of getting the news to the public, but she can be nice as she can be cool and confident. She has a problem with having a large chest because she feels that having a bosom too big is unbecoming and in all forms of the description 'functionally unnecessary'. She likes caring for her skin and loves listening to relaxing music. When she witnessed Tsukune transforming into Yokissai and the MONSTER kaijin, she felt obliged to assist in any information that may concern Tsukune and the others, just as long as it goes to the news.

Narumi Katsumura doesn't speak much nor does she show signs of emotion on her face much, but she is certainly honorable and a nice person. She hates losing and doesn't take jokes very well. No one ever knew why she joined Nu Chi. Despite her composure; she can get embarrassed quite easily. She also cares for her long hair. There are also times she teaches Tsukune how to fight with a sword, as she is also a kendo practitioner. While Kurumu and Mitsuki poke fun at her by playing with her breasts (especially in the showers or the bath), she falls into an embarrassed state of moaning. She often asks by writing letters to Moka and Yukari if she could train them so they'd defend themselves if by chance Tsukune is unavailable and in return they could teach a few things too.

Tsubame Akato is a nice extroverted redheaded hardworking girl who became quick friends with Moka and Tsukune. Moka couldn't tell but for some reason she feels related to Tsubame in some sense. Tsukune gets the same feeling from her like whenever Moka sucks his blood, but he doesn't mind it as much as Moka. She usually follows up on causes of certain health problems or the like, since she dreamed of working as a nurse in her childhood.

Jun Ayoshi is an optimistic, somewhat extroverted, azure-haired woman bursting with almost as much energy Mitsuki has but doesn't use it as much as much. Her desire is to be the finest reporter she could be. She tries to adapt to having such a certain sealed 'deadly' force living under the same roof as she, as well as a newly nominated peace-bringer who could kill monsters with one blow next door. Having Tsukune help out is like having Peter Parker or Clark Kent with them, in her opinion.

Meiko Kuroshi, the shy and gentle mermaid from the Nakerumi tribe, lives in a dorm room closest to the bathrooms. She admits that she gets stage fright when being judged in certain contests, such as human-like beauty contests since beauty in her tribe is considered a trait in their own nerd factor in reverse, and she suffers from lack of confidence in her looks. But she's able to cope with the other Nu Chi's, especially Kurumu, Yukari, and Moka. Tsukune startles her somewhat, what with him offering more surprises with each adventure as either himself or KR Yokissai.

Haruna Shirako is a young woman who entered Nu Chi because she felt like she could relate to Nekonomi-sensei. She gets along with Yukari like a doting big sister, admittedly one taking care of younger sibling in place of missing parents, but like a good friend nonetheless. She doesn't have Gin's trust as of yet because of him being the 'Peeping Talbot' he is, but she likes the way Tsukune doesn't mind being around so-called Border Beings or hybrids (she doesn't know he's human).

The Nu Chi girls and Nekonomi-sensei have mentioned that one young woman who is out over family matters and as of yet hasn't given away note of return. The same is said about another resident student from Phi Psi, who is away abroad on a world trip.

After being blown off by Tsukune yet again, Kurumu has a small party with Mitsuki, Yina, & Meiko, dancing to translated music that night. That is until a sleep-depraved Yayoi came in and shuts off the stereo in an annoyed but humane fashion; by pulling the plug.

"Hey!" screams Kurumu, "That's the second CD of translated music from the human world I ever bought!"

"It's quarter 'til midnight!" exclaims Yayoi. "We succubae like the night," huffs the bluenette succubus. Yayoi sternly frowns, "Well, even some succubae aren't nocturnal. Plus we've all got work in 16 hours because the news waits for no one, especially my 4 P.M. teatime, and everyone on campus needs to know what the hell's going on lately! So can you see why I'm so damn hissy?!" Mitsuki retorts, "Well, yeah."

"Hey, wait!" says Kurumu, "we made a few phone calls to our parents and had a couple drinks, just a few. The reason for drinking was because my darling Tsukune has yet again blew off my advances because of his training schedule with Tachibana-sensei." Cooling off, Yayoi sighs out "Okay, just keep it down" as she heads back to bed.

"What's happened to your blouse, Kai-san?" asks Meiko, noticing the damages. Yayoi turns around and says to her dorm mates, "I've got mugged on the way back to the dorm." "Oh no, by who?" worriedly asks Yina. Yayoi shrugs, "I don't know whether it's some student who may be disobeying academy rules or another one of the MONSTER terrorists, all I know is that he or she tried to bite me." "Do you have any idea why that guy would bite you?" gulps Mitsuki. Yayoi shakes her head, "No."

Soft sounds of a violin sang through the air, Yayoi calms down some more "Now that violin music is more relaxing than the upbeat if not ridiculous romance tunes." "Don't you dare mock Cascada, Christina Aguilera, Hayashi Momoko, and Sister MAYO!" aggressively hisses Mitsuki. Yayoi yawns, "I'm not meaning to; it's just really late and I need to sleep. The story I've got is big and I've only got time to tell you tomorrow. So please get some sleep too."

* * *

On the next day, Tsukune is inwardly being thankful to Moka (and little bit to his new relic, the Yokissai, but mostly to Moka) that he's still alive. In about a week, Tsukune will turn 19 years old.

Looking at her from her dorm room window next to his, he thinks to himself '_I'd really love to spend my birthday with Moka-san, alone._'

He then daydreams about himself and Moka about to make love——

SMAAAAAK!

"OW!" exclaims Tsukune, "What was that for Gin-sempai?!" Gin, who has used a paper fan on Tsukune, says "Sorry to have done that, but you looked like a narcissist making out with himself and the Nu Chi girls are calling us for help on the news!" Tsukune blinks in confusion, "Since when were you one of the Phi Psis?" Gin says, "Never, I've been assigned their 'chore boy' until further notice. Plus my old dorm kicked me out because of my actions."

Heading for the Nu Chi house, with permission, Tsukune and Gin enter to assist the news bringing girls; most likely Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari.

Gin steps up to Moka to begin his flirtations, "Hello, Moka-san! Is this an art book?" "Um, yes" gulps Moka. Gin asks, "Becoming an artist, are you?" Moka stutters, "Uh, no. It's just——" Ginei flirtingly says, "A beautiful creature such as yourself really ought to go out with me for dinner tonight."

Then Gin presents flowers to Moka, saying, "After all, I love you!" Then she quickly moves away from him as he chases after her, Tsukune stares on asking '_How can that shameless werewolf just blurt out those words so smoothly?!_'

Kurumu jumps in and glomps Tsukune, "Oh, Tsukune! I'm so glad my honeybun is helping us out again! After all… I love you!" "Whoa!" gulps and stutters Tsukune, "Ku-Ku-Kurumu-chan!"

CRASH! A green van crashes into Gin, sending him flying. "AAA-OOOWW!" yelps the werewolf. Kenki exclaims, "OMG! My car!"

GONG! A dustpan falling out of nowhere lands abruptly on Kurumu's head. "Ow!" quietly replies the bluenette succubus.

Yukari, waving her wand, boldly says, "Stop it, the both you! Anyone who harasses or assaults Tsukune or Moka must face my magic!" Then she gets dreamy, "After all… I love them and Wolf-kun!"

Yayoi sighs, "Gin, that's what you get when you're not being serious about your work. As their sempai, we must set a good example." Recovering from Kenki's car attacking him, Gin nods painfully, "Yes, madam." "OWWWWIE!" Kurumu playfully whines out while clinging to her 'mate of fate', "Save me, baby!"

Tsukune groans, '_Okay_, _it's_ definite _that it's_ not _so_ _hard to say_.' Regaining his determination but not without blushing, Tsukune thinks to himself "_Okay, then! On my 19__th__ birthday, I'm proclaiming to Moka-san!_"

But in order for him to tell her that he loves her, Tsukune knows that has got to be alone with Moka that day, and to do that he has to ask her out.

That afternoon, while attempting to walk her back to their dorms…

"I'm sorry, Tsukune," apologizes Moka, "I kinda have this appointment." Tsukune asks, "Does it have anything to do with that art book and drawing pad?" Moka shyly nods, "Uh-huh, you see… the art teacher just asked me to model, but only for a week." Tsukune is shocked, '_WHAT?!_'

'_Modeling for a week?_' cringes Tsukune nervously '_My birthday's in a week!_'

Moka tries to cheer Tsukune up, "Don't worry though, I'm still committed to working hard for the Nu Chis and Phi Psis!" Tsukune sighs, '_This isn't about that._' Distraught by the thought of her forgetting about, despite telling her about some time before, he sets to walk off.

Moka asks, "Wait! Would you let me suck your blood?" "What for?" asks Tsukune forlornly. "Well," explains Moka, "It's just… that I feel… so lonely… whenever we say goodbye."

Baring his neck, Tsukune groans out sadly "Go ahead." Moka notices his sadness and says quietly, "Itadakimasu" before biting his neck. Feeling somewhat drained, Tsukune doesn't cry out in pain.

Neither of them realizes that both are being watched by three shadows; one of them in Moka's planned direction and two of them in the bushes.

* * *

That evening, before training, Tachibana-sensei hands Tsukune what appears to be a white-colored twin-lens reflex camera. Tsukune asks, "What is this for?" Tachibana-sensei says "It's for using it for any future photography for the Nu Chi's activities and it's modified."

Tsukune asks, "Modified how?" "Please," says Tachibana-sensei "take a picture of any individual and see for yourself."

Tsukune points the camera at a college girl heading back to her dorm (one of the other dormitories). She has fair skin, which appears to be perfected with amounts of makeup, and platinum silver hair that flows free with a simple blue headband keeping it from falling into her eyes. Her eyes are deep blue and she has full pink lips. She's keeping the neck of her blouse unbuttoned so to reveal a tempting amount of cleavage.

A picture pops out, revealing her picture. At the bottom of the picture is certain basic information about the subject, like her name. "Oh, it's like a Polaroid instant camera with digital camera features within but also with a profile receiver installed." The head of Phi Psi says, "Correct, also look on the other side."

Tsukune flips the picture over… just to see another picture on the other side, but of that young woman's true form; her skin pale and her hair looking like it's got a life of its own, it's pretty intimidating. Tsukune gulps, "What is she? A banshee of the Yotsubaro Tribe?" Tachibana-sensei frowns, "Looks like it, accurately so."

Tsukune gulps nervously, "For some reason lately, I'm able to identify monsters and their tribes. Could it be yet another power of the Yokissai relic?" "It's possible," shrugs Tachibana-sensei, "The relic is said to hold vast powers, all for the hope of uniting all of us with the humans in peace and balance."

Tsukune says, "Would it be possible for me to change forms like the fictional Riders? I have a sinking feeling that the Monster Weapons aren't the source for the real form changes." Tachibana-sensei says, "I think you're right. Now let's get to work at that Ogre Axe empowerment."

* * *

Next day…

Yayoi says to her fellow Nu Chi dorm mates and volunteering Phi Psi assistants, "People! We've got a story!" Gin points it out, "Seven college girls have gone missing just in this month!" The crew gasps in shock. Yayoi states, "Yes, they just vanished and every last one of them was last seen on campus." Gin says, "After cleaning the Phi Psi bedrooms, I've collected some basic information about those girls. But we need more if we're going to solve this mystery."

Tsukune gulps, '_Whoa… he can get pretty serious when he wants to about journalism._'

Daizo looks at the photos and says, "A lot of these girls are easy on the eyes." Gin nods, "Yeah, but if someone's abducting them, we have to rescue them."

Gin smirks, "If they see me in a good light, it'll be a chance to get to know 'em better!" Tsukune listens on him and gasps in realization, "That's your motivation?! Trying to score with Moka-san!? Is that what your helping is all about?!"

"If you think that if you save the day that Moka-san would be bound to fall for you, it should be placed in front of a brick wall for stand-up comedy on open-mike night" guffaws Banban B. Ginei looks down on the fuzz-faced freshman, "Are you saying that it's stupid?!" Banban B smirks superciliously, "No, I'm saying that you haven't got a snowball's chance in hell for that against our good friend Tsukune."

Tsukune left the group. His mind isn't fully focused on gathering information for the Nu Chi's, but more on Moka.

Sitting under a tree in a downed mood, Tsukune thinks to himself '_What_ am _I to Moka-san_, _anyway?_ _Just a friend and nothing more? She sucks my blood, forgets my birthday…_'

He hears Moka's voice in a distance, "Sorry for having you wait, sensei!" He also hears a bold woman's voice reply, "Oh, don't worry. I'm just glad you could make it, Moka-san."

Tsukune looks ahead to see Moka talking with a tall woman with brunette dreadlocks under a kerchief over her head and a painter's jacket; it's the art teacher, Hitomi Ishigami.

"I'm really glad, Moka-san!" smiles Ishigami-sensei, "Whenever I see someone as pretty as you, I'm inspired to create art. You're a masterpiece compared to my work." Moka blushes and bows, "I look forward to modeling for you." Ishigami-sensei nods, "Me too, young lady."

Watching from behind a tree, Tsukune gasps '_She_ is _going to model for the week?! But what about my birthday plans with her?!_'

* * *

Tsukune followed them into the art studio, and so far discovers that this month they're having a session of 'what matters most' of each individual student artist… and that Ishigami-sensei is really popular with the female gender despite being female herself; '_maybe it's because she's tomboyish?_'

He also notices girls from other classes are skipping their classes so they would hang out at the art studio, including a pretty one with two cylindrical decorations around her bangs in front of her ears from gym.

Pulling out one of the art textbooks they're using, Tsukune wonders to himself what kind of modeling Moka would do for Ishigami-sensei, '_Well, if it's _nude_ modeling, it could be against the rules… unless it's life drawing class._' He then looks at his first friend on campus talking to the art teacher for help, then Tsukune depressively sighs '_Moka-san… we've barely talked lately. Why are you so distant as of now?_'

Later, Tsukune runs back to his dorm to train with Tachibana-sensei.

* * *

In the afternoon of the next day, before being dragged off to train with Tachibana-sensei but after failing to ask Moka out again…

Yayoi grabs Tsukune by the shoulders and shakes him "You fool! Don't you remember about the disappearing women on campus?! How could you just leave Moka-san alone out there?! It's too dangerous, even for her! As we speak, MONSTER could be out there looking to kidnap her!"

Tsukune's mind snaps back in order, "Thanks for the motivation!" Then he runs back after her.

But in his path comes Kurumu, she jumps onto him "Looks like fate has brought us together again!" "Kurumu-chan, please get off!" grunts Tsukune. Kurumu mock whines "But I haven't seen you so much since you continuously train with Tachibana-sensei!"

Then he spots in her hand a picture of a girl. He asks Kurumu, "What's this?" Kurumu sighs "Another girl disappeared in the same way as the others."

"Wait a minute," says Tsukune "I've seen this girl! How could she have just disappeared?" Tsukune recognizes the girl in the picture as the banshee in disguise he took earlier.

Pushing Kurumu aside, Tsukune says to her "I'm sorry, but will you please ask whatever sources you have where that girl was last seen? Something tells me something big is going on!"

* * *

After a few more failed attempts and nights of training with Tachibana-sensei… Tsukune finally returns to the Independent Study building under Ishigami-sensei's supervision that night, which is before his birthday.

'_I know that I should focus on the mystery_' mentally growls Tsukune, '_but this is my last chance to ask Moka-san out for my birthday!_'

He storms into the art room, just to find not a soul in sight.

"That's strange," whispers Tsukune, "even for this college this is _über_ creepy."

Then the sound of a girl sobbing gets to his ears, he traces it toward a locker with clothes allover the floor and a blouse sticking in the locker's door. '_Could it be… Moka-san?_'

He opens the locker and finds a statue instead. This statue is of a girl close to his age in the buff and striking a pose. Its face is expressing sorrow, pain, fear, and a feeling of betrayal. Aside from the hairstyle, which strikes to Tsukune as familiar, what shocks him the most is that cascading from its eyes are actual tears and the crying is coming from the statue.

Forgetting his original fears since he has encountered in the college and fought MONSTER kaijin before for a moment, he leans in closer quietly exclaiming "No way…"

"What are you doing with my art?" eerily asks a woman's voice behind him.

Given new battle instincts which kick in, Tsukune whips around with his leg outstretched toward a demonically frowning Ishigami-sensei, who backs away from the kick and gasps in shock!

"Whoa! Easy, grasshopper!" gasps Ishigami-sensei, looking normal yet trying to calm down.

"Ishigami-sensei?" blinks Tsukune, then he relaxes a bit "I'm so sorry, it's just I came looking for Moka-san."

Ishigami-sensei smiles lightly and reassures him, "Don't worry too much. She's just on her way here for more modeling."

Tsukune then gawks a little, '_For a second I felt a strong sense of bloodlust coming from her._'

He hears Moka's voice "Tsukune?!" He turns to the door to see his pink-haired friend standing in it. She asks him "What are you doing here?" Tsukune sighs and tries to explain but then Moka says "Get out."

Tsukune's heart starts feeling like cracks are forming allover it, "Moka-san… why?" She gets behind him and shoves him toward the door, saying to him "I don't want you to see! Go away!" Tsukune asks "You don't want my to see what? Are you actually saying that you're modeling in the nude?!"

"WHAT I DO IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" shrieks Moka, "SO JUST GO!!!"

At that, Tsukune's heart shatters completely… he then becomes forlorn and says "Alright… I'll leave." Moka's eyes widen, "Huh?" Tsukune cries out "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL! SO, GOOD-BYE!" then like a flash, he runs away from her.

"Tsukune!" gasps Moka, horrified at what happened _again_.

Tsukune continues to weep and run '_Stupid birthday! How could have I been so foolish? Thinking that I would be with her? She never cared about me right from the start! All my feelings for her… gone to waste!_'

Moka tries to go after Tsukune, but Ishigami-sensei grabs her by the wrist and wickedly smiles "I'm sorry, but it seems like I can't let you go anymore."

* * *

A while back, in the Nu Chi's dormitories, Yukari gasps as she gazes into her crystal ball for divination. Kurumu, who's with her, tenses up a bit "What is it, Yukari-chan?" The young witch answers "An evil aura is enveloping Moka-san and Tsukune-san, at the same time a dread symbol is clinging to her."

Mitsuki asks "What are you doing, Yukari-chan? Divination?" Haruna says "It's an easy task for her, we have to resort to this to solve this case and get it into the news soon, as Yayoi said." Then she asks the 14-year-old witch "Is it MONSTER?" "It could be," says Yukari "but whatever this snake-like symbol of dread could mean, great danger is approaching them. My predictions are usually correct."

Wolf's young voice is heard from his open window in the Phi Psi dorms, "Huh? Aniki and Moka-neesan are in danger going to be in danger? I hope they transform soon." "Last I heard of them," says Gin "they were heading toward the Independent Study building."

The crew wastes no time in rushing toward the building.

* * *

At the present moment, Tsukune leaves the Independent Study building in tears.

Then all of the sudden, Tsukune spots Tachibana-sensei sitting next to the sign looking like he had a shower.

"Tachibana-sensei!" gasps Tsukune "What in the world are you doing here? And why are you soaking wet?" then Tsukune sighs, "Never mind, more importantly why are _you _here with me? I'm not in the mood for training right now."

Tachibana-sensei says, "You shouldn't jump to conclusions without investigating further, Aono-san." Tsukune asks, "Why?" Tachibana-sensei says, "Admittedly, I've set you up on the recent training courses on request from Akashiya-san to distract you. Aside from preparing for future combat with MONSTER kaijin."

'_Distract me?_' thinks Tsukune, '_Moka-san asked Tachibana-sensei to distract me from following her here? For what reason?_'

Tsukune asks, "Excuse me for asking, Tachibana-sensei, but since you did help defend me when Gin-sempai was setting me up, do you have anything for me involving the missing girl case?" Tachibana sighs and says, "I've checked the missing girls' profiles and records; they don't have anything extraordinary about themselves."

After a bit of pause, Tsukune understood what Tachibana said, "So there's no way MONSTER would be interested in them, whatever they may be." Tachibana even shows a photo of another girl, "This just came in from the Nu Chi's; another missing girl."

"This girl!" gasps Tsukune "I've seen her! Also a crying statue in a locker——" Tsukune recognizes the girl in the picture as the girl with cylindrical hair decorators on her banes he has spotted earlier and the similar nude statue in the locker.

"Oh no!" realizes Tsukune, "Moka-san's in grave danger!"

As soon as the Rider on campus turns to commence the rescue, he spots two people in snakeskin-style coats running inside. He uses his camera on them, and looks at their picture… his eyes widen in horror, "MONSTER Kaijin!"

As he disappears back in the Independent Study building, the Nu Chi and Phi Psi crew rush up and spot Tachibana-sensei, who says to them "You're late." Kurumu and Yukari gasp in horror "Tsukune-san and Moka-chan are inside?" Tachibana-sensei nods, "With the possible culprit and two MONSTER kaijin."

* * *

Back in the classroom of the building, backs away from Ishigami-sensei, who is starting to show a scary new side of her hidden under the mask of care and enthusiasm she was wearing prior, with her hair moving like snakes.

Moka is horrified, the possibilities of her being a MONSTER agent is becoming apparent to her, she just driven away her friend who possesses a chance against Ishigami-sensei. As she has her back against the door to the art supplies closet, she spots the statue in the locker, which Tsukune found earlier, before returning her fearful gaze toward the as of now psychotic teacher.

"What's happening to me, may you ask?" says Ishigami-sensei in an eerily warm tone, "I'm so sorry, but Tsukune-kun saw a little too much." Then her tone of voice slowly becomes venomous and psychotic sounding as the tips of her hair develop snakelike heads with fangs, "So now, sadly, our time together must come to an end."

"It's too bad, really" sighs Ishigami-sensei as the hair-snake appendages on her head lunge toward Moka. One of the hair-snakes bites Moka's left wrist, she screams and crashes down as she backs against the door.

Coughing and clearing the dust from her eyes, Moka hears the crying of a lot of other girls around her. As her field of vision clears up, her eyes widen in shock——

Inside of the room are several statues. Each of them depicted a nude teenage or pre-adult girl and striking a pose. Even a few statues of pets, such as cats, are seen. However, each statue's face depicts pain, fear, and a sense of betrayal. Even stranger, each of the statues is crying actual tears. That alone is shocking enough, but what makes it worse was that Moka recognizes the statues as well. Each one is a perfect match to the missing students. Having seen the profiles of the missing girls, she recognizes them immediately.

"It was you!" gasps Moka in horror, remembering the case from the news crew "You've kidnapped these girls!" She flinches in pain and looks at her left hand, which seemingly feels to turn cold and stiffen, only to find out that it's in fact turning to gray-colored stone. "You're a medusa!"

"That is correct, Moka-chan" says Ishigami-sensei, who now has reptilian yellow eyes and the skin on her cheeks scaly and in a slight shade of green "Such as my power; any living thing bitten by my hair of snakes turns into stone. Just like these girls, some of the beautiful of your own schoolmates! Isn't it artistic? And you, the most beautiful of all, will join my collection!"

(Teacher Bat: Gorgons, or more commonly known as medusa, are fearsome supernatural beings with snakes as hair from Greek mythology. Today's monster is actually a gorgon of the Jadoku Kaminoke Tribe of gorgons. This tribe, unlike the more common Medusa Tribe gorgons of Greek mythology who turn their living victims who catch direct eye contact into stone, have the terrifying ability to disguise themselves into mostly normal-looking humans with braided hair that can turn into snake-shaped appendages that elongate and bite while secreting a venom that turns whoever they bit into still living statues.)

Ishigami-sensei's hair-snakes stretch and wrap around Moka's body and limbs, binding on her tightly. As the snakeheads near Moka's skin, the deranged medusa teacher smiles "Consider yourself lucky, I'll be conserving your beauty for ages." She even shoves her body into one of the petrified girls, feeling aroused doing it "You'll still be alive despite being stone, like these ladies. There's nothing left to them but sorrow and despair, no longer able to move nor die but still able to weep." She sighs eerily, loving her 'work' "How beautiful they are! _This_… is art."

Moka grunts out "What about the MONSTER organization?" Ishigami sighs disappointedly, "Sadly, they're hiring me as a catcher for you and your friends. Officially I'm not one of them. I'd hate to part with you so soon. With their potential prowess in many fields, they can remove my gift of permanent beauty to you before transforming you into one of them."

Two people in snakeskin-style coats walk into the room; a man and a woman, they possess belts with insignias of MONSTER on the buckles.

The man has shoulder-length hair of nearly black dark blue with bangs that covers his forehead and cold eyes.

The woman has braided purple hair similar to Ishigami-sensei and a more feminine and sensual look.

Their appearance doesn't settle well with Moka, knowing the dangers now without Tsukune to remove her rosario nor anyone else to help her.

The man says to Ishigami-sensei, "For one of the chosen targets, one thousand beautiful people will be delivered for your pleasure. One hundred of them perfect clones of Moka Akashiya." Ishigami-sensei nods "I'll get you the other five, I swear." The woman says, "We believe you, dear sister."

"Let me put some finishing touches to her," pleads Ishigami-sensei "if by some miracle she escapes, she could reveal the location of your facilities in each dimension." "A reasonable request" nods the man. The gorgon lets her snake-hairs bite into several places on Moka.

Weakly, Moka lets out "No…"

"Sorry, but that's not happening!"

Everyone turn to see Tsukune rushing into the room, aiming to untie Moka from Ishigami-sensei's snake-hairs. Moka's strength returns as she sees him, allowing her to call his name "Tsukune!"

"Right on cue" smiles the woman. Ishigami-sensei hisses "What a damn nuisance!"

"You're all insane!" growls Tsukune "Nobody is abducting anybody or turning them to stone!"

A purple snake tail emerges from the sleeve of the woman and wraps around Tsukune's waist, dragging him toward her.

"Tsukune! Run!" cries Moka "You'll end up like me if this keeps up!"

"What a tragic hero" cackles Ishigami-sensei, letting one of her .

"Never!" growls Tsukune, as the tail wraps around more of his body "I… won't… lose… you… Moka-san… not even… if you… don't need me… I'll always… NEED YOU!" he finally grabs onto Moka's rosary and calls out "HENSHIN!"

YANK! TINK! FLASH!

Kamen Rider Yokissai takes his place in the coils of the second female enemy while the gorgon witnesses Moka transforming into her super vampire self!

Ishigami-sensei gasps in shock "What is this?" "This wasn't in his profile!" shouts the man.

KR Yokissai roars out "**Mortal Jump**!" and then jumps through the ceiling while hauling the two MONSTER agents with him!

"What the hell is this?" shrieks Ishigami-sensei "I've never experienced such power as either of you two! My hair can't take it!"

Inner Moka glares at the deranged educator and unleashes her aura at her bindings, causing them to snap!

"NO! MY HAIR! MY SNAKES!" screeches Ishigami-sensei, then she screams bloody murder "You… you… YOU SAVAGE LITTLE BITCH! YOU AND YOUR ARMORED BOYFRIEND HAVE NO UNDERSTANDING FOR ART! PREPARE TO TURN TO STONE!"

The others arrive, just in time to witness the action taking place.

Pointing at Ishigami-sensei, Yayoi frowns "You're the one who nearly bit me a week ago!"

Then crashing through the ceiling comes KR Yokissai along with the man and woman, who let go and witness the buckle of his belt.

"Yokissai!" hiss the two MONSTER agents upon witnessing the belt. Ishigami-sensei asks "Yokissai?! The harbinger relic of peace for humans and supernatural beings?"

The two agents shapshift into kaijin——

The man becomes a Cobra Kaijin of MONSTER, who is covered in dark scales and the hooded snake head of a cobra along with a long tail.

The woman becomes a Snake Kaijin of MONSTER, who is covered in purple scales and has a more feminine build with genuine snakelike hairs on her humanoid head.

Moka frowns "I'll deal with the sadistic teacher, you can have the kaijin." FLASH! A green and purple medusa-like statuette appears in KR Yokissai's hands "And I'll give them a taste of her own medicine!"

The chest of the statuette shifts up and causes the snake hairs to extend into a stinger-ended whip. On the back of his helmet are multiple metallic gray snake-like pieces lining it.

"**Petrify Sting**!"

He rushes out, while giving the Snake Kaijin a sneak attack sting of his new whip, through a window with the Cobra Kaijin following him!

Ishigami-sensei looks at her female Kaijin contractor fallen to the ground, turning to stone. "If he comes back" shivers Ishigami. Then overhead, she finds Inner Moka jumping above her, performing a devastating drop kick to the gorgon's head! "LEARN YOUR PLACE!"

SMASH! CRASH!

Outer Moka smirks "How does it feel to be kicked… with a leg of stone?!"

Ishigami-sensei couldn't answer because she's unconscious and bleeding.

Looking outside, they find the Cobra Kaijin still battling KR Yokissai with the Medusa Sling-whip, his newest Monster Weapon.

Looking up to the sky, the Cobra Kaijin from MONSTER yells out, "ARE THERE NO MORE HEROES?!"

"Well," says KR Yokissai "you've got me! **Petrify Sting**!"

He lashes the Sling-whip at the Cobra Kaijin, nicking his left arm, and swinging it overhead on a tree branch before jumping.

The Cobra Kaijin sees himself turning to stone quickly, "You bastard!"

Thrusting his glowing feet forward while swinging toward the cobra monster turning to stone, KR Yokissai calls out "**Gorgon Stone Smash**!"

CRASH! The kaijin is shattered into many pieces!

Inner Moka turns to see the Snake Kaijin is slowly returning to normal, the monster shakes her snake-covered head saying, "I'm not done yet."

Inner Moka says "Learn your place" and smashes her stone leg into the un-petrifying kaijin and sends it flying to KR Yokissai, who quickly shifts to his normal default form and shouts "**Mortal Kick**!" finally obliterating the female Kaijin.

Reverse Moka smiles, "Now _that_ is a work of art."

With his last once of strength, due to him working himself exhausted to save the Outer Moka earlier, KR Yokissai gasps out "**Mortal Antidote**…" before finally fainting and letting out a wave of energy while transforming back to normal.

Inner Moka's stone limbs return to normal when the wave hits her, surprising her "A healing spell."

The wave dies down before hitting the girl in the locker, who becomes restored to flesh and blood yet feeling confused, dazed, disoriented, and naked.

Then the rest of the previous victims of Ishigami turn back to flesh and blood, for some reason on their own, also confused, dazed, disoriented, and naked.

"Woah!" gasps some of the men, flushing red as they quickly turn around to look for something else to pay attention to. Wolf asks, "Where's Moka-neesan? She was in the room a minute ago!" Rairo says, "That is one incredible picture. Wow! I don't think I can turn my eyes away from it!"

Gin, being his lecherous self, grins and raises his camera "Oh, I see a work of art right before me." Kurumu and Yayoi smack upside his head in unison, knocking him face first into the floor. "This isn't the time to be a letch!" exasperate the irate succubus and head student of the news "Let's get some clothes for these girls!"

Looking away from the naked women, Wolf looks into his Bite-Size Monster Encyclopedia and quickly says "Ishigami-sensei seems to be from the gorgon or medusa tribe, the Jadoku Kaminoke, and their venom keeps their victims as living statues so long as they're not knocked out. Upon striking such a blow to her head, we can safely assume that they'll be alright."

Mitsuki says, "I've found Moka-san!" "Where is she?" asks the two houses. She smiles "She's with our college's sleeping guardian."

Outside, sitting next to an unconscious Tsukune, Outer Moka sighs "You shoved your way through those nests of snakes… to save me." She then thinks, "Tsukune Aono… what a guy."

* * *

GASP! Tsukune gets up to find himself in the infirmary, "Huh? How'd I get here? Why did I have to run out of strength at the last moment with my Mortal Antidote? Did it even work?"

"WHEEE!" squeals a familiar female voice… it's Moka hugging his waist! She smiles "You're awake, Tsukune-san! Hooray!"

"Moka-san?!" gasps Tsukune, "Is everyone alright? Did my Mortal Antidote even work?" Moka smiles as she explains to him "Oh, it did work but you hadn't need to. It turned out that all we had to do was defeat Ishigami-sensei and the afflictions caused by her venom are undone. After you've healed me, her spell was already breaking and everyone turned back to normal! You were unconscious for long while, I thought you were never going to wake up."

Looking at the clock, which indicated that it's nearly noon, Tsukune asks, "What day is today?" Moka replies "The 22nd of June." Forlorn again, Tsukune mentally cries '_Today's my darn 19__th__ birthday and I was so caught up in the adventure that I forgot what I wanted to tell her!_'

"Tsukune, look!" calls Moka.

He turns his attention back to Moka, who says "TA-DAA!" revealing a portrait of him. Tsukune's amazed, "Wow. Me?"

Moka blushes as she explains about the painting, "The theme in class was 'what is important to you', so I've painted what was important to me: you. It's a birthday present."

Tsukune gasps, "DOKI!"

Moka sighs "I'm really sorry for keeping it a secret, I was getting painting and drawing lessons from Ishigami-sensei… in exchange for modeling… so I could draw this."

Tsukune smiles a little, Moka remembered his birthday after all, she was just preparing for it.

Then he spots her sketchbook, opened in the chair next to his bed. He asks "what the?" Noticing her sketch as well, Moka blushes "Well, I've taken a fancy to the 'Kamen Rider Kiva' show since it appeals to me a lot. So I've drawn this since our lives have become one from the looks of things."

In her sketchbook, there's a sketch of Moka dressed in a feminine version of Kamen Rider Kiva's armor in Kiva form (its basic form), but without the helmet.

"Happy birthday, Tsukune!" smiles Moka "You mean a lot to me!"

Tsukune smiles, "You mean a lot to me too, Moka-san."

As their faces draw closer and closer, their faces blush…

"Tsukune…"

"Moka-san…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka-san…"

"TSUKUNE'S AWAKE!" cries Kurumu, barging through the door and surprising the two!

Moka and Tsukune position themselves away from each other, acting like everything's cool.

The groups from Nu Chi and Phi Psi crowd around Tsukune with their gifts for him——

Kurumu is dragging a huge bag with a red bow, "Moka told us it's your birthday!" Holding a long package he's got for Tsukune, Daizo laughs "Man! The night before it and you've kicked ass again! What a way to end the last night of your 18th year of age!" "What's in the bag Kurumu-chan's got for me?" blinks Tsukune. Kurumu cheerfully answers him "A whole year supply of cookies, darling!"

Gin presents a bouquet of flowers to Moka "These are for you, Moka-chan" and he hands a small flat packet to Tsukune "and that's for you, Rider man! Ha ha!" Tsukune's eyes widen "These aren't what I think they are, are they?" Gin says "Yep, we're college guys after all." Tsukune sweat-drops '_They are condoms! Right now I don't know whether to thank Gin-sempai, berate him, or use a Mortal Kick on him._'

Yukari comes up with a witchcraft kit, "And I've brought you a witchcraft beginner's kit so you'll be a qualified warrior in the future, Tsukune-san! It even comes with a few pre-made voodoo dolls!" Moka sweat-drops "Don't you think he should build a magic-user's aura before he could use that, Yukari-chan?"

Rairo says, "Tsukune, Tachibana-sensei and I've upgraded your cell phone and your camera to come with robot assistant modes." Tsukune sighs, "With the line of work shoved my way, it should come in handy."

Tachibana-sensei comes by and says "Things will get harder for you, but you work harder and make your destiny with your own hands." Tsukune nods and hugs the teacher, "Thanks, sensei."

Narumi asks, "Is he allowed to do that?"

"But…" says Gin "I hope we didn't interrupt anything important." Kurumu is confused "Huh?"

Yayoi helps Yina drag the birthday cake and says, "Thanks to you, we solved the case and the school faculty is working to beef up security. Also Ishigami-sensei is fired."

In the end, Tsukune couldn't confess to Moka. He just shrugs and starts enjoying his birthday, '_Oh well_.'

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TSUKUNE!!!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

New Yokissai Fact: it is now likely that now because of the bonding with the relic, Tsukune could gradually be able to identify what monster he's encountering, as he was able to correctly identify a pathetic vampire tribe without a need for research (read Chapter 1).

* * *

Mortal Antidote: unlike the other finishers, this is a powerful all-purpose healing spell produced by KR Yokissai.

* * *

*Medusa Sling-whip: (height: +10cm; weight: +5kg; punching power: -1t; kicking power: -1t; highest jump: +5m; senses: -0km; top speed: +0s; defense rating: -2; finisher power: +12t) because of the cruelty hiding behind Hitomi Ishigami-sensei's guise revealed, this Monster Weapon is created after her.

~Petrify Sting: a whiplash from this weapon that can deal about 12 tons or more, if the living victim survives, it turns into stone for about 130 seconds before returning to normal.

~Gorgon Stone Smash: +12 tons, whip & swinging kick combination usually used on victims of the Petrify Sting.

* * *

Kamen Rider Yokissai, Ogre Axe empowered

-Statistics

*Height: 189cm

*Weight: 90kg

*Punching Power: 6.1t

*Kicking Power: 5.1t

*Maximum Running Speed: 100m/8.4s

*Maximum Jumping Height: 11.5m

*Maximum Swimming Speed: 80 knots

*Senses: 5km

*Defense Rating: 6

*Finisher Power: 25t

-Info: this ferocious form is granted to Yokissai by wielding the Ogre Axe Monster Weapon. This makes KR Yokissai's outward appearance a rather odd combination; adds muscle mass to Yokissai and light-brown armor attachments to the chest, shoulders, biceps, forearms, and fists, plus it temporarily makes his persona a tad more confident yet slightly punk-like.

~Ogre Chop: 28 tons per square centimeter of force is placed into the chop and cutting power of the axe.

* * *

Kamen Rider Yokissai, Mermaid Gun empowered

-Statistics

*Height: 184cm

*Weight: 71kg

*Punching Power: 3.1t

*Kicking Power: 5.1t

*Maximum Running Speed: 100m/6.4s

*Maximum Jumping Height: 26.5m

*Maximum Swimming Speed: 200 knots

*Senses: 10km

*Defense Rating: 5

*Finisher Power: 28t

-Info: this lovely form is granted to Yokissai by wielding the Mermaid Gun Monster Weapon. This makes KR Yokissai's outward appearance gains orange fish fin-like extensions on his shoulders, outer thighs and toe tips of boots, plus it makes his persona slightly more calm and cunning, if not somewhat a little more feminine.

~Tidal Wave Shot: Yokissai aims at his target while a ball of pressurized water forms at the barrel, this finishing attack can deliver damage with about 28 metric tons of force per square centimeter.

* * *

Kamen Rider Yokissai, Lizardman Saber empowered

-Statistics

*Height: 190cm

*Weight: 70kg

*Punching Power: 4.1t

*Kicking Power: 7.1t

*Maximum Running Speed: 100m/6.4s

*Maximum Jumping Height: 11.5m

*Maximum Swimming Speed: 120 knots

*Senses: 8km

*Defense Rating: 7

*Finisher Power: 27t

-Info: this reptilian form is granted to Yokissai by wielding the Lizardman Saber Monster Weapon. This makes KR Yokissai's outward appearance a rather odd combination; green claws on the hands and feet, jagged green fangs across the mouthpiece that can bite, and green spines along the back, plus it makes his persona slightly more aggressive and intellectual.

~Komodo Cut: Yokissai's saber when charged with finisher power can deliver about 29 metric tons of force per square centimeter.

* * *

Kamen Rider Yokissai, Medusa Sling-whip empowered

-Statistics

*Height: 190cm

*Weight: 70kg

*Punching Power: 1.1t

*Kicking Power: 2.1t

*Maximum Running Speed: 100m/6.4s

*Maximum Jumping Height: 16.5m

*Maximum Swimming Speed: 115 knots

*Senses: 5km

*Defense Rating: 4

*Finisher Power: 27t

-Info: This frightening form is granted to Yokissai by wielding the Medusa Sling-whip Monster Weapon. This makes KR Yokissai's outward appearance a rather odd combination; multiple metallic gray snake-like pieces lined in the back of the helmet, plus it makes his persona slightly more cunning.

~Petrify Sting: a whiplash from this weapon that can deal about 27 tons of force, if the living victim survives, it turns into stone for about 130 seconds.

~Gorgon Stone Smash: by thrusting the whip into the air, provided if there's something to wrap around, and then using it as a swing to deliver mighty kick packing 29 tons of force, which is enough to shatter the petrified victim.

* * *

(Author's Statement: these are not necessarily and officially his rider forms (other his Mortal Form), just power-ups. If you are curious to other forms or possibly Monster Weapons according to his friends, write them up and e-mail them to me. Also if I should introduce this fanfic's version of Mizore sooner rather than later, e-mail me.)


End file.
